Der Weg in die Dunkelheit
by Mo II
Summary: Snape ist ein Vampir und hat aus diesem Grund den Angriff überlebt. Er wird geschwächt und hilflos von Hestia Jones gefunden. Doch sie soll für ihre Hilfe einen hohen Preis bezahlen. - Story in überarbeiteter Version please R & R
1. Kapitel 1

**Kapitel 1 **

_Ein hakennasiger Mann schrie eine zusammengekauerte Frau an, während ein kleiner, dunkelhaariger Junge in einer Ecke saß und weinte._

Ein eiskalter Sturm fegte durch die rabenschwarze Nacht und Regentropfen peitschten Hestia gewaltsam ins Gesicht, als sie lautlos auf dem Friedhof apparierte. Sie sah sich schaudernd um. Dieser Ort entsprach in jeder vorstellbaren Hinsicht ihren schlimmsten Erwartungen. Um sie herum standen verwitterte und vom Moos übersäte Grabsteine, die nur spärlich vom fahlen Mondlicht beleuchtet wurden. Vor ihr ragte die furchteinflößende Silhouette einer uralten Schlossruine auf, an deren Mauern Moder und Verfall über Jahrhunderte genagt hatten. Wäre es nicht so unheimlich gewesen hätte sie über diese klischeehafte Düsternis lachen können.

Die Gewitterwolken mit den aus ihnen in regelmäßigen Abständen hervorschießenden Blitzen waren eindeutig strategisch platziert worden, ebenso, wie das Donnergrollen, dass die Szene kunstvoll untermalte.

„Alter Angeber!", stieß sie zwischen ihren klappernden Zähnen hervor. Sie stapfte mühsam voran, wobei ihr das nasse schwarze Haar immer wieder ins Gesicht geweht wurde und ihre schweren Stiefel permanent im Morast stecken blieben. Nicht lange und sie stieß auf den obligatorischen Schutzzauber, der das ganze Schloss umspannte. Sie ächzte leise, griff in ihren Umhang und zog ihren Zauberstab hervor.

Dann setzte sie ihren Rucksack ab und begann darin zu wühlen. Als sie mit dem Prinzip Wühlen und Tasten nicht weiterkam, richtete sie ihren Zauberstab auf den Rucksack und ein simples: „Accio Fläschchen" später hatte sie die kleine leere Phiole in ihren Händen.

‚Der ultimative Test, wenn du diesen Bannkreis gezogen hast, dann ist er gleich unbrauchbar', dachte sie.

Sie stellte die Phiole genau auf die Grenze und sprach: „Intromitto praesto!" Es folgte eine drückende Stille und dann der Klang einer gewaltigen Blase, die mit einem leichten Dröhnen zerplatzen. Für einen Augenblick blieb sie reglos stehen und als nichts weiter dramatisches geschah ging sie mit einem seltsam bleiernen Gefühl in der Magengegend auf das morsche Schlossportal zu.

Sie drückte das angelehnte Tor vorsichtig auf und wurde mit einem durchdringenden Quietschen belohnt, das üblicherweise Fußnägel dazu veranlasst sich hoch zu rollen. Der Anblick, der sich ihr bot, war erwartungsgemäß trostlos. Ratten und Spinnen ihrem Territorium ihre ganz eigene Note gegeben und das Gelände ausgiebig markiert. Der Boden war von einer dicken Staubschicht bedeckt, die ihre vorsichtigen Schritte dämpfte.

Sie stand in einem großen Raum, der in besseren Zeiten womöglich einmal eine beeindruckende Empfangshalle gewesen war. Zwei Freitreppen schwangen sich ihr gegenüber bei weitem nicht mehr so anmutig ins erste Geschoss, wie sie es wahrscheinlich einmal getan hatten. Davor stand eine große Statue, der mehr als nur ein Gliedmaß fehlte. Doch Hestia würde nicht nach oben gehen. Sie wusste, dass sie im Keller suchen musste, je tiefer desto besser.

„Lumos", wisperte sie und das weiße Licht ihres Zauberstabs verursachte eine ganze Reihe hektischer Bewegungen in den Ecken. Im trüben Schein türmte sich der aufgewirbelte Staub zu einem geisterhaften Nebel vor ihr auf. Als sie vorsichtig weiter in einen langen Korridor ging, hallten ihre Schritte gespenstisch vom Steinboden wieder und durchbrachen die kalte Stille.

Aus den Augenwinkeln nahm sie eine schnelle Bewegung war und blieb stehen, die Hand auf den Zauberstab gelegt. Dann erkannte sie den verstaubten Spiegel dicht neben sich, atmete langsam aus und entspannte sich. Ihr eigenes, blasses Gesicht blickte müde zu ihr herüber. Die hohen Wangenknochen und die lange gerade Nase verliehen ihm einen stolzen, eigensinnigen Zug, ebenso wie der schmale Mund. Nur in ihren großen, grauen Augen lag eine Art stoische Ruhe. Hestia wandte sich ab und schlich weiter.

_Es war ein schöner Sommertag und das Schloss warf einen langen Schatten auf die Wiese, auf der Snape mit gekrümmtem Rücken saß und gedankenverloren seinen Zauberstab in den Händen drehte. Das schwarze Haar hing ihm schulterlang in das blasse, magere Gesicht._

_Ein anderer Junge näherte sich ihm von hinten und setzte sich neben ihn. Er war ebenso blass wie Snape, dafür aber deutlich hübscher, hochgewachsen mit langem blondem Haar, das ihm elegant über den Rücken fiel._

„_Was hockst du hier allein rum?", fragte er und lehnte sich lässig im Gras zurück. Sein Tonfall erinnerte an eine müßige Plauderei über das Messer._

_Snape hob erstaunt den Kopf und musterte sein gegenüber mit einer Mischung aus Erstaunen und Skepsis. Dann zuckte er mit den Schultern._

„_Du solltest mal mit in den Eberkopf kommen, wär' bestimmt witzig. Ich mein, ich weiß, dass du nicht blöd bist und die anderen werden es auch irgendwann kapieren"_

_Er lächelte mit seinen strahlend weißen Zähnen._

„_Witzig?", fragte Snape tonlos._

„_Weil ich Leute mag, bei denen da oben das Licht an ist", antwortete Malfoy, tippte mit dem Finger leicht gegen Snapes Kopf und stand auf. Im Gehen sagte er: „Überleg's dir einfach"_

Sie war eine ganze Weile durch das Schloss und seine labyrinthischen Gänge geirrt oder viel mehr durch das, was von ihm noch übrig war, bevor sie die Kellertreppe gefunden hatte.

Unten angekommen trat sie in einen schmalen Gang. Aus einem der Türschlitze schien ein schwaches Licht leuchten zu kommen. Sie löschte ihren Zauberstab und tatsächlich glomm nur wenige Schritte von ihr entfernt ein gelb scheinender Streifen auf dem Boden.

Leise klopfte Hestia an die Tür und trotzdem schien ihr der Klang des Holzes in den Ohren zu dröhnen. Still wartete sie mit erhobenem Zauberstab vergeblich auf eine Antwort. Dann öffnete sie die Tür und betrat den Raum.

Sofort musste sie sich unter einem schlecht gezielten Fluch hinwegducken, der auf sie zu schoss.

„Protego"

Der Schutzschild umgab sie, wie eine leicht schillernde Seifenblase, was ihr die Gelegenheit gab sich in dem kleinen Raum umzusehen. Er war nur spärlich von einer einzelnen Kerze beleuchtet und ebenso sparsam möbliert. An der Wand zu ihrer Rechten standen ein Tisch und ein Stuhl. Ihr gegenüber stand ein hölzernes Bettgestell, das nicht aussah als hätte sein Schöpfer sich für Banalitäten wie Bequemlichkeiten interessiert. Ihr Blick blieb an der schwarz gewandeten Gestalt auf dem Bett hängen. Zwei schwarze Augen durchbohrten sie mit einem beunruhigend stechendem Blick. Ein Zauberstab fiel klackernd aus einer kraftlosen Hand.

„Ihnen auch einen guten Abend, Snape", sagte sie trocken in die bleierne Stille hinein.

Er schwieg, das Gesicht unbewegt einer wächserne Maske gleich ihr zugewandt. Hestia regte sich zuerst und verließ zügigen Schrittes ihre Schutzblase, was in Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass sein Zauberstab auf der Erde lag nicht so gefährlich war, wie es sich anfühlte.

„Es ist mir egal, wie sie mich gefunden haben, aber verschwinden Sie"

Sie sah hinunter auf magere Gestalt, deren pergamentweiße Haut sich spannte über die hohen Wangenknochen und die markante Hakennase spannte. An seinem Hals klaffte eine gewaltige Wunde, von der man erwarten würde, dass aus ihr ungeheure Mengen Blut hervorquellen müssten. Doch dem war nicht so. Severus Snape sah nicht aus, als besäße auch nur noch einen einzigen Tropfen Blut.

„Sie waren schon immer ein miserabler Heiler", murmelte sie.

„Was wollen Sie?", seine Stimme klang jetzt beinahe genervt.

„Als Potter von Ihrem Tod berichtete ahnte ich, dass er die Sache damit nicht ganz getroffen hatte"

Snape hob fragend eine Augenbraue und sah sie mit einem Ausdruck an, den man als eine Vorform von Neugier hätte beschreiben können.

„Ich weiß, dass eine Schlange Sie nicht töten kann"

Die zweite Augenbraue gesellte sich zur ersten, wodurch so etwas wie Erstaunen auf seinem Gesicht auftauchte.

„Ich war unfreiwillig Zeuge einer Unterhaltung zwischen Ihnen und Dumbledore. Ich weiß es schon seit einer ganzen Weile"

„Was wollen Sie?", die Überraschung auf seinem Gesicht war wieder dem üblichen abweisenden Gesichtsausdruck gewichen.

„Ich bin hier um Ihnen zu helfen"

Eisige Stille trat ein.

„Gehen Sie", sagte er nach einer Weile.

Sie stand unschlüssig in dem kleinen Raum und spürte die Kälte in sich hochsteigen. Es fiel ihr schwer zu sagen was sie erwartet hatte. Kein „Herzlich Willkommen auf meinem Horrorschloss", sicher nicht. Aber auch schlichte Ablehnung war nicht Teil des Plans gewesen.

„Und möchten sie bis ans Ende ihrer Tage hier liegen bleiben? Wir beide wissen, dass es sich dabei um einen ziemlich großen Zeitraum handelt"

„Ich wüsste nicht, was Sie das angeht", erwiderte er kühl und wandte sich der Decke zu.

„Sagen wir ich habe ein Helfer-Syndrom"

Er verzog das Gesicht zu einer schmerzverzerrten Grimasse, die auf groteske Weise an ein Lächeln erinnerte.

„Warum hat die Schlange Sie nicht vollends gefressen?", fragte Hestia um Konversation bemüht.

„Das sollte sie, nur später. Man ging nicht davon aus, dass ich die Hütte verlassen könnte"

„Er hat Sie unterschätzt, schon wieder", sagte sie und machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu.

„Kommen Sie nicht näher!", presste er warnend zwischen den Zähnen hervor.

„Sie sind nicht mal in der Lage Ihren eigenen Zauberstab zu halten. Also kann ich tun, was ich will", antwortete sie in der stillen Hoffnung, dass sie wenigstens ein bisschen überzeugter klang, als sie tatsächlich war.

„Sie haben nicht die leiseste Ahnung, wozu ich fähig bin, Jones und deshalb sollten Sie jetzt verschwinden"

„Jetzt hab ich aber Angst", sagte sie so ironisch sie konnte.

„Wenn Sie auch nur über einen Funken Intelligenz verfügen, dann haben Sie die", zischte er.

Mit einer für seinen Zustand unglaublich schnellen Bewegung packte er ihr Handgelenk und zog sie dicht vor sein Gesicht. Seine schwarzen Augen zogen sie wie zwei dunkle Tunnel, in eine scheinbar unendliche Finsternis.


	2. Kapitel 2

**Kapitel 2**

_Es war eng und stickig im Eberkopf. In einer Ecke an einem kleinen runden Tisch saß eine ganze Meute von Jungen in Snapes Alter, er selbst mitten unter ihnen. Sie unterhielten sich ausgelassen und johlten zwischendurch immer wieder laut auf. Lucius Malfoy legte gerade lässig seinen Arm um Severus Schulter und hob mit dem anderen einen Krug Butterbier. _

„_Muggel sind nichtsnutzige Bastarde! Du solltest das am besten wissen nicht wahr, Sev? Du kommst doch aus Muggel-London, oder?", rief er über das Gegröle der anderen hinweg._

„_Mein Vater war ein Muggel", antwortete Snape. Mit einem Mal trat Stille ein. Alle Augenpaare waren auf ihn gerichtet._

„_Er war ein Arschloch!", ergänzte er grinsend. Wie auf ein Zeichen entspannten sich alle merklich und ein dicker Junge begann zu laut zu lachen. _

Plötzlich fand sie sich vor der Tür wieder. Verwirrt blickte sie sich um. Sie konnte nicht sagen, wie sie dorthin gekommen war. Natürlich war sie durch den Raum gegangen, sie hatte die Klinke hinunter gedrückt, die Tür geöffnet und war hinausgetreten. Das wusste sie, aber sie konnte sich nicht erinnern sich dazu entschlossen zu haben. Es war mehr, als hätte sie sich selbst dabei beobachtet es zu tun, ohne das sie damit etwas zu tun gehabt hätte. Das Letzte, das ihr klar vor Augen stand, waren die schwarzen dunklen Löcher zu denen seine Augen geworden waren. Als sie begriff, dass er sie hypnotisiert hatte stockte ihr der Atem.

‚Er hatte die absolute Kontrolle', schoss es ihr durch den Kopf.

Unschlüssig stand sie da. Fakt war, er war tatsächlich gefährlich, Fakt war er wollte ihre Hilfe nicht, Fakt war, sie wollte ihm helfen, ohne dass sie genau sagen konnte weshalb.

Nervös trommelte die mit den Fingerspitzen auf ihren Oberschenkeln. Dann ging sie entschlossen ein zweites Mal durch die Tür.

Diesmal schoss ihr kein Fluch entgegen, nur die beißende Bitterkeit seiner Worte.

„Sie scheinen etwas beschränkt zu sein, Jones, deshalb erkläre ich es ihnen jetzt noch einmal. Ich bin schwach, weil ich seit Wochen nichts mehr getrunken habe. Zwingen Sie mich nicht zu blumigen Umschreibungen meiner Situation. Vampire regenerieren ihre Kraft durch das Blut anderer. Also wenn Sie sich nicht zufällig freiwillig zur Verfügung stellen wollen, ist Ihr Bemühen zwecklos"

„Sie haben in Hogwarts jahrelang unterrichtet, soweit ich weiß ohne ihre Schüler anzuzapfen. Wie war das möglich?", entgegnete sie.

Er antwortete nicht, sondern drehte ihr nur sehr langsam den Kopf zu und taxierte sie aufmerksam mit seinen schwarzen Augen.

Sie starrte zurück und verharrte ebenso regungslos. Eine Weile geschah nichts, außer dass sie versuchten sich gegenseitig nieder zu starren. Erst als das völlig aussichtslos erschien, sagte er: „Es gibt einen Trank, der als Blutersatz eingesetzt werden kann. Er ist hochkomplex und schwer zuzubereiten und sehr langwierig"

_Nur der fahle Schein des Mondes beleuchtete die dunklen Gestalten, die sich im Korridor herumdrückten. Eine von ihnen lachte verhalten. _

„_Da kommt sie", flüsterte jemand, als das Mädchen um die Ecke kam. Sie musste in die dritte oder vierte Klasse gehen, war etwas dicklich und trug über ihrem Pyjama einen flauschigen Bademantel. Als sie die Jungen sah, erschrak sie und gab ein quiekendes Geräusch von sich. _

„_Na Miller, alles klar?", fragte Malfoy, seine Stimme war so sanft, als wollte er ein Tier einlullen, bevor er ihm den Hals umdrehte. Das Mädchen begann zu zittern. _

„_Tarantalegra", rief einer der Jungen und die Beine der Kleinen begannen unkontrolliert zu zucken, als sie den Mund zu einem verzweifelten Schrei öffnen wollte, rief Snape:„Silencio!" _

_Jemand wisperte „Engorgio!" und die Nase des Mädchens schwoll in wenigen Sekunden zu einer gewaltigen Größe an._

„_Los Sev, du bist dran. Gib's dem verdammten Schlammblüter!", rief jemand. _

_Er hob seinen Zauberstab langsam, wie in Trance. _

„_Fenite incantatem!", sagte er leise. _

_Das Mädchen hörte sofort auf zu zucken und ihre Nase schrumpfte wieder auf ihre ursprüngliche Größe. Als die anderen ihn wütend ansahen, senkte er den Kopf. _

_Niemand wagte es etwas zu sagen, bis Lucius Malfoy schließlich, „Feigling!", zischte, bevor er sich umdrehte und die anderen aufforderte ihm zu folgen. Snape und Miller blieben allein auf dem Korridor zurück. Er starrte noch immer auf den Boden und nuschelte unverständlich: „Es tut mir leid" _

_Miller starrte ihn nur aus schreckgeweiteten Augen an, drehte sie sich um und lief davon, den Morgenmantel hinter sich herschleifend. _

_Das grüne Kaminfeuer flackerte über ihre Gesichter und warf sein diffuses Licht in die Dunkelheit. Snape und Malfoy standen sich im Gemeinschaftraum der Slytherins gegenüber. Es herrschte eisige Stille, die nur vom Knistern des Feuers durchbrochen wurde. Keiner von beiden war bereit den Blick zu senken. _

„_Bist du jetzt zu den Muggelschützern übergelaufen, Kleiner?", fragte Malfoy nach einer Weile. Sein zynisches Lächeln konnte nicht über die Drohung hinwegtäuschen, die in seinen Worten mitschwang. _

_Snape schien sich wieder gefangen zu haben. Seine linke Augenbraue wanderte langsam empor. „Du meinst, weil ich mich nicht mit dem nötigen Enthusiasmus in den „Kampf"__gestürzt habe?" Er spuckte das Wort aus, als wäre es ein widerwärtiges Insekt. _

„_Gründest du jetzt einen Club - ein Herz für Schlammblüter? Ich glaube kaum. dass das dem dunklen Lord gefallen wird", zischte Malfoy._

„_Nein, aber ich weigere mich meine Zeit mit so einem Schwachsinn zu verschwenden", erwidere Snape. Um Malfoys Mund spielte ein boshafter Zug, als er sagte: „Es ist deine Entscheidung. Sie werden nicht begeistert davon sein. Und dabei hatte ich gerade so ein gutes Wort für dich eingelegt" Malfoy schüttelte den Kopf. „Evans scheint ernsthaft deinen Verstand zu beeinträchtigen"_

_Bei der Erwähnung ihres Namens begann eine Ader auf Snapes Stirn heftig zu pulsieren. „Das hat nichts mit ihr zu tun. Ich dachte ihr hättet Ziele. Aber ihr seid nur ein Haufen Idioten", sagte Snape wütend und voller Verachtung. Dann drehte er sich um und ging hinauf zu seinem Schlafsaal. _

„Wie viel Erfahrung haben Sie mit dem Brauen von Zaubertränken, Jones?", fragte Snape und blickte sie forschend an.

„Ich war in der Schule ziemlich gut darin, zumindest so gut, dass Slughorn meinen Namen behielt, obwohl ich keine nennenswerte Verwandtschaft vorweisen konnte", antwortete sie nicht ohne einen leisen Anflug von Stolz.

Er nickte knapp. „Was sie im Unterricht hatten ist Spielkram gegen das, was sie sich vorgenommen haben. Die Chancen, dass es ihnen gelingen wird stehen in etwa eins zu zehn"

„Vielen Dank für das mir entgegen gebrachte Vertrauen", entgegnete Hestia säuerlich.

„In meinem Laboratorium liegt eine Kopie der Rezeptur. Bringen Sie sie her", brummte er.

Doch Hestia dachte nicht daran sich vom Fleck zu bewegen. Er sah sie fragend an und hob eine Augenbraue.

„Sie haben das Zauberwort vergessen?", tat sie honigsüß das offensichtlich kund.

Auf Snapes Gesicht zeichnete sich Erstaunen ab, dass sich schnell in Ärger und dann in Wut verwandelte.

„Zauberwort?", wiederholte er leise, aber bedrohlich, während er versuchte sich aufzusetzen.

Seine Augenbrauen waren zu einem kräftigen schwarzen Querbalken fusioniert. Die schlanken, aber kräftigen Hände klammerten sich angespannt um eine Stange des Bettgestells, scheinbar in dem krampfhaften Bemühen sich daran hochzuziehen. Schließlich gab er auf und lehnte sich wieder zurück, während er demonstrativ an ihr vorbei sah.

„Es gibt einen Unterschied zwischen helfen und dienen. Und um Missverständnissen vorzubeugen: Ich bin hier um zu helfen. Das magische Zauberwort heißt bitte und das üben wir bei der nächsten Gelegenheit"

Um Snapes Mundwinkel spielte ein säuerliches Lächeln, das nicht über den Frust hinwegtäuschen konnte der aus seinen Augen sprach. Hestia bückte sich und sammelte bevor er anfangen konnte zu protestieren seinen Zauberstab ein, bevor sie das Zimmer verließ.

_Die Nacht war kalt und sternklar. Kein Geräusch war zu hören, als Snape allein auf dem Astronomieturm stand und in die Dunkelheit starrte. Sein schwarzer Mantel bauschte sich in einer leichten Brise und sein blasses Profil zeichnete sich klar vom Himmel ab. Als ein Rascheln die Stille durchbrach, drehte er sich um. Es entging ihm jedoch, wie Malfoy einer hochgewachsenen rothaarigen Frau den Weg die Treppe hoch wies. Sie trat in Snapes Blickfeld mit einer unglaublichen Anmut, die den Eindruck erweckte sie würde schweben. Dann trat sie in ein langes, dunkelgrünes Kleid gehüllt auf die offene Terrasse des Turms; der im Wind flatternde Stoff umschmeichelte ihre schlanke Figur. _

„_Was tust du so ganz allein hier oben, Severus Snape?", ihre Stimme hatte einen undefinierbaren, aber magischen Klang und eine ebensolche Wirkung. Snapes Haltung veränderte sich schlagartig. Seine zuvor noch eng vor der Brust verschränkten Arme fielen herab und auf seinem Gesicht zeichnete sich blanke Verblüffung ab. Die Frau bewegte sich langsam auf ihn zu. Es war unmöglich ihr Alter zu schätzen, denn sie war von einer Art Schönheit, der die Zeit nichts anzuhaben schien. Snape starrte sie aus geweiteten Augen an, wie eine paralysierte Maus, unfähig sich zu bewegen._

_Sie lächelte sanft während sie weiter auf ihn zuging. Als sie ihn erreicht hatte, legte die Frau Snape ihre schlanke Hand auf die Wange, deren schwarze, lange Fingernägel behutsam über seine weiße Haut strichen._

„_Wer bist du?", seine Stimme war unsicher und rau._

„_Ich bin jemand auf den du gewartet hast", flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr._

_Als wollte er herausfinden, ob er träumte, hob er eine Hand und berührte vorsichtig ihr Gesicht. Sie lehnte ihre Wange gegen seine Hand, machte noch einen Schritt auf ihn zu und schmiegte sich an ihn. Für einen Moment stand er regungslos da und wusste nicht, wie er darauf reagieren sollte. Dann legte er seine Arme um sie. _

_Sie hob ihren Kopf an seinen Hals und riss den Mund weit auf, sodass ihre spitzen Zähne entblößt wurden. Snape reagierte nicht, als sie ihn in seinen schmalen, weißen Hals biss und das tiefrote Blut an ihm herab rann. _

_Die Vampirfrau trank gierig sein Blut, während er verzückt in die Ferne blickte. Sie gab ihn wieder frei und umfasste sein Gesicht mit ihren blutigen Händen. Ihr hypnotischer Blick fand seine leeren Augen und hielt ihn fest in ihrem Bann. _

_Mit einem Mal ließ sie ihn los und fuhr sich mit einer schnellen Bewegung eines Fingernagels über den Rücken der anderen Hand aus dem sofort eine schwarze Flüssigkeit quoll. Wie in Trance presste sie ihren Handrücken gegen seinen Mund, ohne den Blickkontakt abreißen zu lassen. Gehorsam folgte Snape der unausgesprochenen Aufforderung und begann das schwarze Blut zu trinken. _

_Je mehr er trank, desto blasser, wurde er, bis sie ihm sie ihm ihre Hand entzog und in der Dunkelheit verschwand. Snape sackte bewusstlos auf dem Boden zusammen. _

Hestia betrat das Laboratorium und sah sich um. Sofort bereute sie, nicht nach präziseren Koordinaten gefragt zu haben. Es war keineswegs so, dass in diesem Raum keine Ordnung herrschte, mitnichten. Snape hatte mit penibler Genauigkeit jedem einzelnen Gegenstand einen bestimmten Platz zugedacht. Unglücklicherweise eröffnete genau das die Möglichkeit, unglaublich viele Gegenstände auf kleinstem Raum unterzubringen. Sie begann die Schreibtischunterlagen wahllos zu durchstöbern, in der Hoffnung, dass er eine so wichtige Rezeptur immer in greifbarer Nähe aufbewahrte. Eine sehr optimistische Annahme, wie sich herausstellte.

Während sie so zwischen den Unterlagen und Schriftstücken kramte, machte sie ihr Körper mit einem unmissverständlichen Magenknurren darauf aufmerksam, dass sie seit zwei Tagen nichts mehr gegessen hatte. Kurz entschlossen zog sie aus ihrem Rucksack eine ihrer letzten Kürbispasteten hervor und ließ sich leise ächzend auf einem kleinen Holzschemel sinken. Beherzt biss sie ein Stück von der bereits ziemlich zähen trockenen Pastete ab. Beim Kauen wurde sich der Tatsache bewusst, dass sie noch keine Vorstellung hatte wovon sie sich auf Schloss Schlotterstein ernähren sollte, wo sie doch im Gegensatz zu gewissen Mitbewohnern auf derartige Nichtigkeiten angewiesen war.

_Der modrige Gang war erleuchtet von dem düster, flackernden Licht der Fackeln, die einen unheimlichen Schein auf die Gesichter der zwei Gestalten warfen, die dort unbeweglich und dicht beieinander standen. Malfoy hatte seinen Zauberstab an Snapes Hals gepresst. _

„_Siehst in letzter Zeit etwas blass aus, Sev? Fühlst du dich nicht wohl? Hast du schlecht geschlafen oder bist du einfach ein bisschen zu wenig an die Sonne gekommen?", zischte er._

_Severus beobachtete ihn nervös und fragte leise:„Was willst du?"_

_Malfoy legte einen Finger an Severus Hals. „Kein Puls, eigenwillig für jemanden, der nicht bei den Würmern haust, oder?"_

_Snape schwieg. _

„_Du sahst von jeher aus, wie eine zu groß geratene Fledermaus, Glück für dich, jetzt wo du eine bist", fuhr Malfoy fort, ohne seinen Zauberstab auch nur einen Millimeter zu bewegen._

„_Woher weißt du es?", ächzte Snape._

„_Du hast geschlagene fünf Minuten auf meine Halsschlagader gestarrt. Ich bin nicht blöd, weißt du"_

_Snape fing sich allmählich. „Dann weißt du ja auch, dass du mit dem Ding nicht viel ausrichten kannst", sagte er kühl und deutete auf Malfoys Zauberstab, welcher den selbigen langsam senkte und einen Schritt zurücktrat._

„_Bist du mutig oder nur lebensmüde? Und was willst du?", fragte Snape._

„_Weder noch, du wagst es doch so oder so nicht mich anzurühren. Du willst doch noch deinen UTZ in Zaubertränke machen, oder, großer Meister? Sonst wärst du wohl kaum noch hier. Daraus wird nichts, wenn sie es herausfinden", giftete Malfoy._

„_Was willst du?", Snape wurde ungeduldig._

„_Dir einen Vorschlag machen. Denn so läuft das mit dir nämlich nicht mehr lange. Wir wissen beide, was ich meine! Irgendwann verlierst du die Kontrolle verlierst und dann ist es vorbei. Ich könnte dieses Problem für dich lösen und dafür trittst du wieder unserem kleinen Club bei. Darüber hinaus erfährt niemand hier in Hogwarts etwas von deiner kleinen Unpässlichkeit. Deine Braukünste werden in letzter Zeit nämlich sehr vermisst"_

_Gespannt beobachtete er Snape, welcher ihn regungslos anstarrte._

„_Wie willst du das … Problem lösen?", fragte er tonlos._

_Malfoy lächelte verschlagen „Du solltest mich morgen Abend begleiten, dann wirst du es erfahren", sagte er und ging mit federnden Schritten davon. _

_Snape blieb allein in dem dunklen Gang stehen und sah ihm nach. Als er die Finger, die seine Oberarme umklammert hatten, löste zeichneten sich an den Stellen, wo sich seine Fingernägel ins Fleisch gegraben hatten dunkle Flecken ab. _

Snape beäugte sie mit einem kritischen Blick, als sie durch die Tür trat. Inzwischen hatte er es geschafft, sich zumindest halb aufzusetzen und Hestia bedauerte ein wenig diesen Kampf beobachtet zu haben.

„Sie werden eine genauere Einweisung benötigen", sagte er sachlich, als sie ihm die Pergamentrolle reichte. Hestia sah ihn an und referierte in liebenswürdigstem Tonfall: „Kommen wir nun zum Zweiten Teil des Grundkurses: Soziale Umgangsformen leicht gemacht. Wenn uns jemand auf unseren Wunsch hin etwas überreicht, drücken wir unsere Dankbarkeit wie aus?"

Sie hielt noch immer mit einer Hand das Pergamentpapier fest. Er sah zu ihr mit seiner bedrohlichsten Miene auf, die allmählich begann ihre Wirkung bei Hestia zu verfehlen.

„Wussten sie übrigens, dass man von da unten niemanden niederstarren kann?"

Sie beobachtete fasziniert wie sich seine Kiefermuskeln spannten, als er ein leises: „Danke" zwischen seinen Zähnen hervor presste. Daraufhin lies sie das Pergament los, zog ihren Zauberstab und beschwor Pergament und Feder.

Nun war er an der Reihe zu referieren, was seinem Ego einen dringend benötigten schub zu geben schien, denn seine Gesichtszüge entspannten sich allmählich wieder.

„Die Basissubstanzen sind Rumex Sanguineus, Hypericum Androsaemum, Dianthus Cruentus, Lythrum Salicaria. Erstere finden Sie noch in meinem Laboratorium, letztere befinden sich im Garten. Sie müssen frisch hinzugefügt werden"

Hestia notierte eilig.

Er fuhr monoton fort: „Wenn Sie alles gut durchgekocht und mit Lebersaft des Darwin versetzt haben, werden folgende Zutaten hinzugefügt …"

So ging es eine gefühlte Ewigkeit weiter. Hestia schwirrte der Kopf vor lauter Zutaten und Ekligkeiten, mit denen sie alles nur erdenkliche würde anstellen müssen. Inzwischen hielt sie seine Prognose für ihre Erfolgschancen beinahe für optimistisch.

Als Snape geendet hatte, lies er sich erschöpft zurück sinken und schloss die Augen.

„Gut ja, dann fang ich mal an", murmelte sie mehr zu sich selbst und erhob sich ächzend von ihrem äußerst unbequemen Schemel. Sie war schon fast an der Tür, als sie sich noch einmal umdrehte.

„Ach ja, wie erkenne ich diese seltsamen Pflanzen eigentlich?"

Er drehte ihr mühsam den Kopf zu, wobei sie schrecklich gute Sicht auf seinen aufgerissenen Hals bekam.

„Es liegt ein Bestimmungsbuch in der Bibliothek", murmelte er heiser.

Hestia betrachtete ihn einen Augenblick nachdenklich, dann fragte sie: „Haben Sie Schmerzen?"

Er nickte und sagte knapp: „Ja"

„_Guten Abend, meine Freunde!", sprach die hochgewachsene Gestalt deren Silhouette sich dunkel vor dem Kaminfeuer abhob. Der Schädel war kahl und die Augen schienen rot, beinahe dämonisch zu leuchten. Er verzog den Mund zu etwas, das ein Lächeln hätte sein können, hätte er echte Lippen und nicht nur einen unheimlichen Schlitz unterhalb seiner schmalen Nasenlöcher gehabt. Es lag ein untergründig drohender Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht, als wollte er die an der langen Tafel sitzenden Gestalten allein durch seinen Blick zum Gehorsam zwingen. _

_Alle trugen, genau wie er lange schwarze Kapuzenmäntel, neben jedem lag eine silberne Maske auf dem Tisch. Mitten unter ihnen saß Snape, auf dessen Gesicht Anspannung und Zweifel standen._

„_Unsere Bemühungen finden auch im Ausland zunehmend Zustimmung. Nicht mehr lange und wir werden bereit sein die neue Weltordnung zu schaffen"_

_Sein Blick schweifte über die Gesichter seiner Zuhörer und blieb an Snape haften, als er seine Rede fortführte: „Wir haben einen Neuankömmling in unserer Runde. Wie man hört einen ausgezeichneten Tränkebrauer und Schwarzmagier. Vielleicht ergibt sich ja für ihn demnächst eine Gelegenheit, uns diesen Sectusempra-Fluch vorzuführen", fuhr Voldemort fort und richtete seine schwarzen Augen auf Snape, der wie versteinert dasaß. _

„_Nun, Gibbon, wärst du so freundlich alles vorzubereiten, damit wir Severus Snape angemessen in unsere Gemeinschaft aufnehmen können" _

_Es handelte sich keineswegs um eine Frage und dementsprechend zügig kam Gibbon der Aufforderung nach. Er ging zu einem Wandschrank, der neben dem gewaltigen Kamin stand und holte daraus eine hölzerne Kiste hervor. Vorsichtig, beinahe hingebungsvoll stellte er sie auf dem Tisch ab, um sie zu öffnen. Alle Augenpaare verfolgten gespannt, wie er einen schweren, länglichen Metallgegenstand hervorholte. Leise murmelte er einen Zauber, woraufhin das Metall schlagartig zu glühen begann. Man konnte nun deutlich seine Form erkennen. Ein Totenkopf, aus dem eine sich windende Schlange hervorkroch, leuchtete im trüben Dämmerlicht des Raumes. Mit einer knappen Handbewegung bedeutete Voldemort Severus näher zu kommen. Dieser erhob sich und kam vorsichtig um den Tisch herum, auf Voldemort zu. Gibbon packte mit der linken Hand Snapes Unterarm und presste ihn mit dem Handrücken nach unten auf den Tisch, mit der anderen positionierte er das Brandeisen. Voldemort hatte seinen Zauberstab erhoben und hielt ihn dicht über Snapes Arm und dem glühenden Eisen erhoben. _

„_Lasst uns beginnen", befahl Voldemort leise._

_Gibbon senkte das glühende Metall auf Snapes weiße Haut und presste es kräftig in sein Fleisch. Woraufhin dieser einen Schmerzensschrei nur mit Mühe unterdrücken konnte und stattdessen stumm den Mund öffnete. Dann verschloss ihn schnell wieder und ertrug mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen das sich tief in seine Haut brennende Eisen._

_Voldemort wisperte eine lange Zauberformel nach der anderen. Um seinen Zauberstab hatte sich ein ganzes Spektrum von Schleiern und Nebeln in den verschiedensten Farbnuancen gebildet. Gibbon hob das Brandeisen und zum Vorschein kam ein dunkelrot gerändertes Spiegelbild der Schlange. Genau in diesem Augenblick verstummte der dunkle Lord und die Zauber lösten sich von seinem Stab und wurden in das Brandmahl gesogen. _

„_Willkommen Severus, willkommen in der Familie. Du bist nun untrennbar mit uns verbunden, für immer", sagte Voldemort und wie auf ein Zeichen entblößten alle Todesser ihr Mahl. _

„_Gut denn, damit hätten wir den Höhepunkt des heutigen Abends abgeschlossen", richtete er sich an die Todesser um zum nächsten Tagesordnungspunkt über zu gehen. _

_Am Ende der Versammlung sagte Voldemort zu Snape, der sich seinen schmerzenden Arm rieb: „Du bleibst noch. Nagini hat eine hübsche kleine Beute gemacht, die ich dir zeigen möchte"_

_Mit diesen Worten verließ er gefolgt von Snape den Saal und sie stiegen in den Keller des großen Herrenhauses hinab. Erstickt, wie aus weiter Ferne drang ein leises Wimmern an ihre Ohren. Voldemort ließ den Zauberstab emporschnellen und eine Tür ein paar Meter entfernt von ihnen flog krachend auf. _

_Dunkelheit umfing sie, als Voldemort und Snape den Raum betraten. Nur ein schmaler Streifen silbernen Mondlichts, in dem schwere Eisenketten glänzten, fiel auf den kalten Steinboden des Verlieses._

_An die gegenüberliegende Wand gepresst stand eine junge Frau. Das braune Haar fiel ihr in langen Strähnen über Schultern und Arme, die sie fest vor der Brust verschränkt hielt. Sie zitterte entsetzlich, während sie die beiden Ankömmlinge aus schreckensgeweiteten Augen ansah. Man konnte sehen, dass sie einmal sehr hübsch gewesen sein musste, doch nun verunzierten rote Augenränder und Schwellungen ihr Gesicht. _

„_Nun denn, ich wünsche guten Appetit", sagte Voldemort leise, wandte sich ab und ging mit wehendem Umhang zurück aus dem Kerker hinaus. _

_Snape und die Frau standen sich schweigend gegenüber. Seine Fingerknöchel traten weiß auf den fest zusammengeballten Fäusten hervor. Man hätte die Stille mit einem Messer zerteilen können. Nach einer Ewigkeit machte Snape einen Schritt auf das Mädchen zu, welches einen Schreckensschrei ausstieß. Sein Atem ging flach und schnell, als er leise sagte: „Ich denke, es wäre eine Beleidigung deiner Intelligenz zu behaupten es gäbe keinen Grund sich zu fürchten" _

_Er stand nur noch einen Schritt von ihr entfernt, so dass sie seinen Atem auf ihrer Haut spüren konnte._

„_Aber es gibt immer einen leichten und einen schweren Weg, nicht wahr?", fuhr er fort, während er sanft unter ihr Kinn griff und sie zwang ihm in die Augen zu sehen. Ihre Blicke trafen sich und er schien sie mit dem seinen förmlich zu durchbohren. Nach einigen Sekunden löste sich die Spannung aus ihrem Körper und sie sackte ein Stückchen in sich zusammen. Ihr Atem wurde langsamer, während sie ihn aus leeren, dunklen Augen ansah. Snape selbst hingegen zitterte am ganzen Körper, als er die regungslose Frau packte und sich über ihren Hals beugte. _

_Vorsichtig setzte er die Zähne auf ihre zarte Haut und stieß dann mit brutaler Gewalt gierig zu. Das Blut rann in Strömen und färbte ihr Kleid in tiefes Rot. Nach einer Weile ließ er sie zu Boden fallen und fuhr sich fahrig mit der Hand über den Mund. Snape konnte seinen Blick nicht von ihrem Körper nehmen, der leicht verdreht vor ihm lag. Nach einer Weile wandte er sich ab und ging langsam, zögernd zur Tür, an der er sich noch einmal umdrehte, und dann verschwand._

Hestia machte sich auf die Suche nach der Bibliothek. Am Ende der Wendeltreppe angelangt, konnte sie das Licht des neuen Tages durch die schmutzigen Fenster dringen sehen. Die rote Morgensonne ließ alles in einem sanften Orange leuchten, sodass es richtig friedlich wirkte. Unwillkürliche spürte sie die Müdigkeit ihre Glieder emporkriechen; sie hatte seit zwei Tagen nicht mehr geschlafen.

Nach einer Weile planlosen Umherstreifens, gelangte sie an eine Tür, die im Gegensatz zu allen anderen nicht morsch und zerfallen war, sondern stattdessen glänzte, wie frisch lackiert. Der Anblick der sich ihr beim Betreten des Raumes bot war schlicht und einfach überwältigend.

Zu allen Seiten reihten sich Bücherregale aneinander, so hoch, dass sie die Decke berührten. Sie waren alle in einem hervorragenden Zustand und mit Sicherheit mit einem Staubabweisungszauber belegt worden. Jedes von ihnen war mit einem goldenem Buchstaben versehen. Die Bände glänzten im Licht der Sonne, welches durch die meterhohen Fenster fiel und es roch nach jahrhundertealtem Pergament und Tinte. Fasziniert wandelte Hestia von einem Gang in den nächsten, tunlichst darauf bedacht, kein Geräusch zu machen, als wäre sie ein Störenfried an einem heiligen Ort.

Allmählich dämmerte ihr, was die Leute gemeint hatten, als sie Snape einen Streber nannten. Er musste in der Bibliothek von Hogwarts förmlich gewohnt haben. Seine Bibliothek konnte es durchaus mit der der Schule aufnehmen.

Sie ging weiter und kam bei „V" an. Einer plötzlichen Eingebung folgend las die Titel der goldenen und silbernen Hochglanzfolianten und strich andächtig über ihre Rücken. Fast erwartete sie, dass ein Fluch sie für diesen Frevel bestrafen würde, doch Derartiges blieb aus.

Neugierig las sie die Titel: „Vanitas et Damnatio", „Valentinskraut und seine Anwendungen", „Veritaserum und andere", „Verschwinden und Verwirrung".

Ein paar Meter weiter fand sie, wonach sie gesucht hatte. „Vampirismus in Transilvanien", „Vacatio lamiae", „Vampire".

‚Da bekommt das Wort Selbststudium eine völlig neue Bedeutung'

Sie zog einen schwarzen Ledereinband hervor auf dem in silbernen Lettern „Vampire von Alacer Amentia" geschrieben stand, schob das Buch unter den Arm und stieg die Leiter hinunter.

Es fiel ihr nicht weiter schwer auch das Bestimmungsbuch zu finden und so gerüstet machte sie sich auf den Garten zu erkunden.

_Wie ein Prophet auf seinem Berg, saß er einsam an einer Steilküste, deren Wand 30 Meter tief dem Meer entgegenfiel. Ungeachtet dieser Tatsache hatte er sich leicht nach vorn geneigt und starrte in das aufgewühlte Wasser. In der Tiefe konnte man die Wellen gegen den Fels donnern hören. Die schmale Mondsichel warf ihr fahles Licht auf den harten und kalten Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht. Er hatte die Lippen fest aufeinander gepresst und saß völlig unbeweglich da. _

Müde lies sie die Pflanzen auf den Tisch fallen, woraufhin Snape langsam die Augen öffnete und ihre Ernte beäugte.

„Sie hätten besser mit ihnen umgehen können", schnarrte er und Hestia war entschieden zu müde um darauf angemessen zu reagieren, deshalb zuckte sie nur mit den Schultern.

Sie hatte seit Tagen nichts Anständiges mehr gegessen, seine Art ging ihr auf die Nerven und die Aussicht eine Darvinleber aus ihrem Einwegglas zu nehmen und zu entsaften hellten ihre Laune nicht unbedingt auf.

Snape schien die Gefahr unter ihrer stoischen Ruhe zu ahnen und kooperierte indem er ihr half geeignete Pflanzen auszuwählen.

So arbeiteten sie eine Weile, wenn vielleicht nicht einträchtig, doch zumindest friedlich zusammen. Eineinhalb Stunden und unzählige Blätter später lies Hestia müde ihren Kopf auf die Tischplatte sinken.

„Was haben Sie vor? Die Blätter müssen sofort weiterverarbeitet werden, sonst werden sie unbrauchbar", sagte Snape nachdrücklich.

Müde hob sie ihren Kopf. Unter ihren glasigen Augen hatten sich dunkle Ringe gebildet.

Er sah sie an und sagte: „Ich habe drüben noch ein Animaserum"

„Doping, nehme ich an", murmelte sie müde.

„Ich weiß nicht, was Sie damit meinen", entgegnete er.

„Drogen, die Muggel benutzen um ihre Leistungsfähigkeit zu steigern", erklärte sie, während sie sich mühsam von dem Schemel erhob, den sie inzwischen in einen Polsterstuhl verwandelt hatte.

„Dann, ja", erwiderte Snape schlicht.

Sie streckte den Rücken. „Sehr gut, wo ist das Zeug?"

„In dem Regal gleich rechts, auf dem zweiten Fach von unten", antwortete er.

_Eberkopf war stickig, warm und überfüllt. Hunderter aufeinander einschwatzender Menschen veranstalteten einen unglaublichen Lärm und dazwischen drängten sich die Kellnerinnen mit den Armen voller Butterbierhumpen und Metbecher. _

_In einer Ecke an einem runden Tisch saß eine Gruppe junger Männer, die ebenfalls laut lachten und grölten. _

_Malfoy erhob seinen Becher und rief: „Auf eine Zukunft, in der es sich zu leben lohnt"_

_Die Anderen hoben ebenfalls ihre Becher, um anzustoßen – alle bis auf einer. Snape saß ein Stück abseits und hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. Zusammengekauert, wie eine alte Krähe beobachtete er sie missmutig. Malfoys Blick streifte Snape und er legte den Kopf schief. _

„_Hey was ist los mit dir? Ach ja, ich vergaß das Zeug genügt ja nicht mehr!", sagte er gehässig und grinste schief. Für einen Augenblick sahen ihn seine Freunde verdutzt an, doch da es nicht so aussah, als würde er das erklären wollen, kippten sie kommentarlos ihren Met hinunter. _

_Crabbe gluckste: „Wenn die Schule ihren neuen Lehrplan hat, dann benennen wir zuerst Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste um" _

„_Genau und Muggelkunde wird abgeschafft!", ergänzte Goyl johlend. _

„_Ich hätte ja lieber, dass wir Zaubertränke kicken, scheiß auf Muggelkunde!", lallte Dolohow und grinste dümmlich._

„_Genau und dann lassen wir uns die Gehirne amputieren und stattdessen Kürbissaft implantieren", sagte Snape leise. _

_Eine angespannte Pause entstand und Malfoy sah Snape warnend an. Der zuckte nur unbeeindruckt mit den Schulter und sagte dann: „Ich muss mal"_

_Er stand auf und verschwand in dem Gewühle der Kneipe dir Treppe hinauf. Erleichterung machte sich auf seinen Zügen breit, je weiter er sich vom Lärm und dem Gedrängel entfernte. Oben angekommen wollte er durch den Gang zur Toilette gehen, doch plötzlich blieb er stehen. Aus dem Türspalt ein paar Meter entfernt von ihm drang Licht und Professor Dumbledores Stimme. _

„…_hören Sie. Meine Gute, ich bedaure es sehr, Ihnen sagen zu müssen, dass ich Sie leider für ungeeignet halte diesen Posten zu übernehmen. Ich hatte ohnehin Bedenken dieses Fach weiterhin Hogwarts unterrichten zu lassen. Es tut mir sehr Leid"_

_Daraufhin folgte Stille. Snape stand da und hielt den Atem an. Neugierig lauschend hob er den Kopf als sich wieder eine Stimme erhob, dieses Mal eine andere merkwürdig verzerrte. _

„_Der Eine mit der Macht, den dunklen Lord zu besiegen, naht heran … jenen geboren, die ihm dreimal die Stirn geboten haben, geboren, wenn der siebte Monat stirbt …" _

_Ein Poltern drang von hinten und übertönte die seltsame Stimme, wütend drehte sich Snape nach dem Störenfried um. Der Wirt kam auf ihn zugeeilt und knurrte übellaunig:_

„_Was treibst du dich hier oben rum? Los runter!"_

_Er wies mit dem ausgestreckten Finger auf die Treppe und Snape wandte sich widerwillig von der Tür ab, doch die Stimmen darin waren ohnehin verstummt. _

Als sie die Kammer wieder betrat, fühlte sie sich so aufgekratzt, wie nie zuvor in ihrem Leben.

„Gott, das Zeug ist wirklich heftig", bemerkte sie, während sie den Kessel abstellte, den sie mit herein getragen hatte.

„Es hält nur in etwa eine Stunde an, dann werden Sie bedauerlicherweise mit den Nebenwirkungen Bekanntschaft machen.", fragte er.

„Ich ahnte so was", erwiderte Hestia und bückte sich um ein Feuer unter dem Kessel zu entfachen. Mit einem geschickten Schwung ihres Zauberstabs goss sie Wasser hinein und fügte die mühsam gezupften Blätter hinzu. Mit einer großen Schöpfkelle rührte sie das Ganze durch.

„Das muss jetzt zwei Stunden köcheln. Sie können jetzt die Leber vorbereiten", sagte Snape.

Sie wandte sich ihm mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen zu.

Er zögerte einen Moment, dann ergänzte er etwas widerwillig. „Bitte"

Sie sprang auf holte das Glas mit der Leber aus dem Labor und stellte es mit gespreizten Fingern vor sic auf dem Tisch ab.

„Ich bin ja sonst nicht zimperlich, aber das ist doch echt eklig", sagte sie angewidert zu Snape, der unbeeindruckt schwieg.

Nachdem sie beinahe klaglos die Leber in kleine, glitschige Stücke geschnitten hatte, setzte sie sich vor den Kessel und beobachtete, wie sich der Sud in seinem Inneren allmählich verfärbte. Sie fügte die Leber hinzu und war richtig dankbar, als die kleinen Klümpchen auf nimmer Wiedersehen in der dampfenden Brühe versanken. Nach einer Weile stumpfen in die Flamme Starrens ließ die Wirkung des Wundertonikum so schnell nach, dass sie das Gefühl hatte ihre Lider vor ihren Augäpfeln runterklappen zu sehen.

_Die Todesser hatten sich um den großen Eichentisch versammelt, eingehüllt in ihre schwarzen Umhänge, die Kapuzen tief in die Gesichter gezogen. Voldemorts Gesicht leuchtete milchig weiß durch die Dunkelheit. Sein stechender Blick huschte von einer Gestalt zur nächsten, während die Nasenlöcher bebten, als wollten sie den Verrat wittern, der in der Luft lag._

_Als er zu sprechen begann, war seine Stimme nicht mehr als nur ein Zischen._

„_Es wurde eine Prophezeiung gemacht. Eine Prophezeiung, die mich selbst betraf. Mein Spion in Hogwarts hat mir dies gestern mitgeteilt. Einige von euch sind noch immer in Hogwarts und keiner von ihnen will etwas davon gehört haben? Keiner von euch nichtsnutzigen Dummköpfen will mir sagen können, wovon Dumbledore sprach, als er mit seiner Stellvertreterin über mein Ende debattierte. Ist es nicht eure Aufgabe, eure Augen und Ohren für mich offen zu halten?"_

_Während er sprach, war Voldemort um den Tisch geschlichen, den Kopf leicht nach vorn geneigt, nahe an den Lehnen der Stühle, auf denen seine Anhänger saßen. _

_Snape sagte zögernd: „Euer Lordschaft. Ich habe im Eberkopf vor einigen Tagen ein Gespräch belauscht, dessen Inhalt sich auf Euch bezog. Ich habe dem bis zu diesem Augenblick keinerlei Bedeutung beigemessen, doch nun bin ich davon überzeugt es könnte Euch interessieren"_

_Voldemort trat hinter seinen Stuhl und sagte leise: „Ich höre"_

„_Professor Dumbledore hat sich in einem Zimmer über dem Eberkopf mit einer Bewerberin um die Stelle als Lehrerin für Wahrsagen getroffen. Sie hat eine Prophezeiung von sich gegeben, aber da Dumbledore selbst, sie für ungeeignet befunden hatte, hielt ich sie für wertlos"_

_Voldemort dessen Augen bei der Erwähnung von Dumbledores Namen zu glühen begonnen hatten, wurde ungeduldig. „Severus, zwing mich nicht, dich noch einmal aufzufordern, zu wiederholen, was du gehört hast"_

_Zitternd und mit einem Beben in der Stimme zitierte Snape:_

„_Der Eine mit der Macht, den dunklen Lord zu besiegen, naht heran … jenen geboren, die ihm dreimal die Stirn geboten haben, geboren, wenn der siebte Monat stirbt …"_

„_Weiter!", fuhr ihn Voldemort an. _

„_Mehr habe ich nicht gehört. Der Wirt des Eberkopfs hatte mich entdeckt und wollte mich rauswerfen" _

_Voldemort wirkte ungehalten, doch er sagte beherrscht: „Nun gut, das Wichtigste wissen wir nun. In ein paar Monaten wird ein Kind geboren, dass mir angeblich sehr gefährlich hätte werden können. Aber so weit wird es nicht kommen. Wir werden herausfinden, wer dieses Balg in die Welt setzt und wir werden es vernichten"_

_Snape nickte stumm. _

_Wurmschwanz scharrte nervös mit einem Fuß in der feuchten Erde des Friedhofes. Um ihn und Voldemort standen einige dunkle Gestalten in ihren langen, schwarzen Umhängen beinahe so, als wären sie Gäste auf einer Beerdigung._

_Sie war umfangen von absoluter Dunkelheit, die sie immer stärker in ihr Zentrum sog und zu verschlingen drohte. Als würde sie in einen endlosen Tunnel rennen, sah sie weit von sich entfernt ein helles weißes Licht auf sich zu kommen, doch die Bewegung fiel ihr mit jedem Schritt schwerer. Vor dem Licht tauchte eine dunkle Gestalt auf, die einen langen Schatten auf den Boden warf. Hestia spürte Panik in sich hochsteigen, die ihr die Kehle zuschnürte. Sie wusste mit Gewissheit, dass sie die Gestalt unbedingt erreichen musste. Doch je mehr sie sich anstrengte desto langsamer wurde sie. Kurz bevor sie sie erreicht hatte verschwand die Gestalt und die dunkle Silhouette verschwand. _

_Sie rannte weiter. Als Hestia sie erreicht hatte, starrte sie in das ausgemergelte Gesicht einer jungen Frau, deren weiße Haut sich straff über ihre hohlen Wangen spannte. In ihren grauen, tiefliegenden Augen, die von dunklen Ringen umgeben waren, standen Angst, Wahnsinn und Verzweiflung – eine stumme Anklage. Der Mund war noch aufgerissen, die spröden Lippen geöffnet zu einem Entsetzensschrei, der bereits vor langer Zeit verhallt war. Das beinahe weiße Haar formte einen leuchtenden Kreis um ihren Kopf. _

_Aus weiter Ferne hörte Hestia eine Stimme: „Jones, wachen Sie auf!"_

Die Dunkelheit löste sich allmählich auf. Nur das Gesicht des Mädchens blieb ihr mit schmerzhafter Klarheit vor Augen. Dumpf und unwirklich hörte sie ihren eigenen Schrei an, riss mit einem Schlag die Augen auf und starrte direkt in Snapes Gesicht.

„Ich werde Ihnen nie wieder einen Animaserum geben. Es scheint bei ihnen ungewöhnliche Nebenwirkungen zu haben", bemerkte er nüchtern.

Hestia brauchte einige Augenblicke, um sich wieder in ihrer Umgebung zu Recht zu finden. Sie richtete sich langsam, mit zitternden Händen auf und wandte den Blick von Snape ab. Das Feuer unter dem Kessel war fast vollständig herunter gebrannt und glühte nur noch schwach. Sie tastete nach ihrem Zauberstab, um ihm wieder neues Leben einzuhauchen und vermied es dabei Snape anzusehen.

Nachdem sie sich wieder gefangen hatte, fragte sie: „Was als Nächstes?"

„Fügen Sie Dianthus Cruentus und Lythrum Salicaria-Blätter hinzu." sagte er.

„Warum tun Sie das hier?", fragte er unvermittelt, während er beobachtete, wie seiner Aufforderung nachkam.

Hestia blickte nicht auf. „Was meinen Sie?"

„Sie wissen, was ich meine." Er hatte sich zu ihr herumgedreht, soweit es ihm sein Zustand erlaubte und sah sie aufmerksam an.

„Das habe ich Ihnen doch bereits gesagt", erwiderte sie, noch immer in den Kessel starrend.

„Nein haben Sie nicht", entgegnete er.

Sie sah ihn kurz an. „Warum fragen Sie? Haben sie etwa Angst ich wollte sie in Wahrheit vergiften?"

„Sagen wir einfach ich bin neugierig", sagte er leise.

Hestia schwieg beharrlich.

„Hat das etwas mit diesem Mädchen zu tun?", fragte er.

Sie drehte den Kopf ruckartig zu ihm herum, auf ihrem Gesicht zeichnete sich Erstaunen und Unsicherheit ab.

„Woher…?"

„Legilimentik", meinte er nur ungerührt.

„Und ich dachte, Sie sollten wissen, dass man die Privatsphäre anderer respektieren sollte."

Er gab auf und nach einer Weile unbehaglichen Schweigens sagte er: „Wir müssen weiter machen, sonst wird der Trank unbrauchbar."

Sie nickte nur und stand auf.


	3. Kapitel 3

**Kapitel 3**

„_Ich höre, Pettigrew."_

„_Eure Lordschaft, Lily Potter hat vor einigen Tagen einen Sohn zur Welt gebracht. Sie und ihr Mann haben Euch bereits dreimal die Stirn geboten und beide sind im Orden des Phönix."_

„_Das hast du gut gemacht, Pettigrew", sagte Voldemort sanft, als lobe er ein Kind für eine Buntstiftzeichnung._

_Snape, der bereits bei der Erwähnung von Lilys Namen zusammengezuckt war, wagte es in den Vordergrund zu treten. _

„_Mit Verlaub Eure Lordschaft, das bedeutet nicht zwangsläufig, dass sich die Prophezeiung auf sie beziehen muss. In diesem Zeitraum werden und wurden sicher noch viele Jungen geboren, einige stammen sicher auch von Mitgliedern des Ordens ab."_

_Voldemort sah Snape durch seine schmalen Augen scharf an._

„_Warum habe ich nur das Gefühl, dass es nicht Vernunft ist, die dich zu diesem Einwurf veranlasst. Aber in einem Punkt hast du Recht. Wir sollten nicht losschlagen bevor wir wissen, dass es sich wirklich um das richtige Kind handelt. Sonst wären sie eventuell gewarnt und das würde die Sache unnötig erschweren." _

Sie hatte allmählich das Gefühl für Zeit verloren, während sie stundenlang im Kerzenlicht Zutaten zubereitet, den Kessel in verschiedene Richtungen umgerührt und unzählige Zauberformeln gesprochen hatte. Es war anstrengend gewesen – nicht nur für sie. Snape hatte in der Zwischenzeit das Bewusstsein verloren.

Das hatte sie nicht besonders gestört, so konnte er nicht weiter mit lästigen Fragen nerven.

Wie hypnotisiert starrte sie in die blubbernde Flüssigkeit. Der Trank durfte auf keinen Fall anfangen zu kochen. Snape hatte das so oft wiederholt, dass sich daraus fast ein kleines Mantra entwickelt hatte.

„Nicht kochen, auf keinen Fall kochen, nicht kochen…", murmelte sie vor sich hin. Sie spürte, wie sie schon wieder müde wurde. Ihr wurde bewusst, dass sie nicht einmal mehr hätte sagen können, ob es Tag oder Nacht war. Irgendwie musste sie wach bleiben.

Kurz entschlossen zog sie das Buch aus Snapes Sammlung hervor, schlug den Deckel auf und begann zu lesen.

„Vampire" von Alacer Amentia kündigte die Titelseite an.

Sie blätterte weiter.

„_Einleitung:_

_Der Begriff Vampir oder auch Vampyr stammt aus dem Serbischen. Er gilt gemeinhin als eine der dunkelsten Kreaturen der magischen Welt. In allen Teilen der Welt ist er berühmt berüchtigt für seine übermenschlichen Kräfte und seine grausame Jagd._

_Man geht davon aus, dass besonders in weiten Teilen Südosteuropas ein signifikanter Anteil der Bevölkerung heute von Vampiren gestellt wird. Dies gilt vor allem für __den __Karpatenraum nach Rumänien, Bulgarien, Serbien und Griechenland._

_Bevor sich das Zaubereiministerium der Vampirfrage annahm, kam es vor, dass ganze Dörfer dem so genannten Vampirismus zum Opfer fielen. Inzwischen wurde in der Abteilung Führung und Aufsicht magischer Geschöpfe ein Spezialtrupp von ausgebildeten Vampirjägern eingestellt, deren Aufgabe es ist besonders gefährliche Vertreter dieser Lebensform einzufangen. Dies ist jedoch moralisch fraglich, da sie offiziell als „nichtmagische Teilmenschen" anerkannt sind. Dabei ist umstritten, ob ein betroffener Zauberer seine magischen Fähigkeiten verliert, wenn er von einem Vampir angefallen wurde. Fakt ist jedoch, dass Zauberer selten gebissen werden, weil Muggel für Vampire, vor allem durch deren Unglauben, wesentlich leichtere Beute sind. _

_Durch Bemühungen des Vereins „Toleranz gegenüber Vampiren" wurden die Vampire teilweise sogar an Diskussionen und politische Entscheidungen der Zauberwelt beteiligt."_

Sie blätterte zum nächsten Kapitel.

„_Ein Vampir ist per Definition nicht mehr lebendig. Sein Körper arbeitet nicht mehr nach biologischen Gesetzmäßigkeiten, wie der eines Menschen. Er ist weder auf Nahrung, noch auf Flüssigkeit oder Sauerstoff angewiesen. Daraus folgt, dass es unmöglich ist ihn durch den Tod außer Gefecht zu setzen. Während die Seele eines Menschen dessen Körper verlässt, wenn er stirbt, ist die des Vampirs auf ewig an seinen Körper gebunden, ganz unabhängig von dessen Zustand. _

…

_Der Vampir speist seine Macht und Energie aus Blut. Es ist eines der geheimnisvollsten Elixiere, die der Menschheit bekannt sind und gilt gemeinhin als die Essenz des Lebens._

_Ein gut genährter Vampir ist daher durchaus in der Lage, übermenschliche Kräfte zu entwickeln." _

Einige Seite weiter.

„_Vampire sind durch verschiedene Eigenschaften gekennzeichnet. Im Laufe der Jahrhunderte wurden ihnen unzählige hinzugedichtet, die teils durch Aberglauben, teils durch zufällige Ereignisse entstanden. _

_Ein Beispiel hierfür sind die klassischen Vampirzähne. Sie sind in der Tat bei einer großen Zahl von Vampiren festgestellt worden. Was jedoch nicht mit einer Modifikation des Kiefers eines Gebissenen zusammenhängt, sondern mit einer besonders großen und einflussreichen Vampirfamilie, deren Eckzähne in der Tat von beachtenswertem Ausmaß sind. Wir sprechen hier von eben jener weltberühmten Familie Dracula, die selbst die Muggelwelt intensiv beschäftigte. _

_Bewiesen hingegen ist, dass Vampire sehr blass sind, da sie kein eigenes rotes Blut mehr produzieren und demzufolge auch keines mehr durch ihre Venen und Arterien fließt. Aus eben diesem Grund meiden sie auch Tageslicht, dass sie jedoch nicht umbringt. Aber der Verlust der Körperflüssigkeit schwächt sie. _

_Die Behauptung, dass sie in Särgen schlafen, geht vor allem auf einen Grafen von Fürstenstein zurück, der versuchte, sich durch die morbide Wahl seiner, von ihm als Ruhestätte bezeichneten, Schlafstatt, vor den Blicken Neugieriger zu schützen. Mit dem Erfolg, das magische und nichtmagische selbsternannte Vampirforscher und –jäger nun bevorzugt in Särgen nach Vampire suchen, ohne dabei zu beachten, dass Dunkelheit, wie auch bei Menschen das Hauptkriterium bei der Wahl eines Schlafplatzes ist. Genauso wenig ist es also sinnvoll an der Decke einer Gruft nach Fledermaus gewordenen Vampiren zu suchen, die dort kopfüber ein kleines Nickerchen veranstalten.  
Es ist richtig, dass es Fledermäuse gibt, die sich von Blut ernähren, sie sind jedoch nicht in irgendeiner Weise mit den Vampiren verwandt. Auch wenn es unter den wenigen magischen Vampiren einige gab, die Fledermaus-Animagi waren. Der Grund dafür war jedoch vielmehr deren nachtaktiver Lebenswandel, als ihre Ernährung, auch wenn sie beides gelegentlich miteinander verbanden. _

_Die Fähigkeit fliegen zu können ist bei weitem nicht allen Vampiren eigen, im Gegenteil. Nur Wenigen und nur magisch Hochbegabten von ihnen gelingt dies. Darüber hinaus müssen sie dafür überaus ausgeruht und kräftig sein. _

_Ihre Rolle als Verführungskünstler haben sie sich hauptsächlich dadurch verdient, dass ihre mentalen, hypnotischen und telepathischen Fähigkeiten häufig die von durchschnittlichen Menschen überstiegen. Dies begründet sich darin, dass sie mit dem Blut auch immer einen Teil der Persönlichkeit ihrer Opfer in sich aufnehmen. Diese werden ihrerseits nur dann zum Vampir, wenn dieser es wünscht. Dazu muss er ihnen seine eigenen, schwarzen Körpersäfte zu trinken geben. Dies erklärt auch die vielen Verführungsgeschichten, die sich Vampire ranken. Es geht dabei nicht darum, dass sie Opfer in Sicherheit zu wiegen, sondern tatsächlich um die Suche nach einem Gefährten. _

_Ein bis heute ungeklärter Mythos hingegen ist ihre Wasserscheue. Theologen argumentieren, dass Wasser etwas Reines und Heiliges ist und ihnen deswegen Schmerz bereitet. Doch da die Theorie, Vampire ließen sich von anderen geweihten Gegenständen wie Rosenkränzen oder Kreuzen verjagen, hinlänglich widerlegt wurde, nimmt man in diesem Buch Abstand von derartigen Behauptungen. _

_Ähnlich verhält es sich mit der bei ihnen weit verbreiteten Knoblauchphobie. Sie ist womöglich schlicht das Produkt eines kollektiven Geschmacksurteils._

_Was die Annahme angeht, Vampire wären in Spiegeln nicht sichtbar, so geht sie auf eine Hexe namens Gräfin zu Wilmershausen zurück, die ihr eigenes, bleiches Antlitz nicht mehr ertragen konnte und deshalb alle ihre Spiegel verhext hatte, sodass diese zwar ihre Umgebung, nicht jedoch die Gräfin selbst spiegelten."_

„Interessante Lektüre", bemerkte Snape, der wieder aufgewacht war. Aus den Augenwinkeln schielte er auf die Buchseiten. Er schien es aufgegeben zu haben sich aufzurichten.

„Gut, dass Sie wach sind. Dann kann ich jetzt schlafen. Wecken Sie mich, wenn es wieder spannend wird", murmelte sie und rollte sich auf dem Fußboden zusammen.

„_Nein!"_

_Snapes Ruf verhallte in der Nacht. Alle Augenpaare waren auf ihn gerichtet. Voldemort fuhr zornig zu ihm herum._

„_Du hast Einwände?", fragte Voldemort und in seiner Stimme schwang die Ruhe vor einem Sturm._

„_Das würde ich mir nie anmaßen, Euer Lordschaft. Ich wollte vielmehr vorschlagen, die Frau nicht zu töten. Die Prophezeiung bezog sich nicht auf sie. Es hätte keinen Nutzen", brachte Snape mühsam beherrscht hervor._

„_Snape, ich bitte dich, stell deinen gepriesenen Intellekt nicht so unter den Scheffel. Du glaubst doch nicht, dass es nutzlos ist ein nervtötendes Schlammblut zu beseitigen, das ein Balg in die Welt setzt, das eines Tages angeblich meine Macht gefährden soll und die Dreistigkeit besessen hat mir die Stirn zu bieten."_

_Snape hob den Kopf und sah Voldemort in die Augen._

„_Natürlich nicht, Eure Lordschaft."_

„_Na siehst du. Ich sehe es nicht gern, dass meine Anhänger mit Unwürdigen sympathisieren. Du solltest diese unschöne Angewohnheit ablegen."_

„_Ich denke es ist Zeit, dass ich den Potters einen kleinen Besuch abstatte.", wandte er sich wieder an die anderen Todesser. _

_Sie standen in der Dunkelheit auf einem Hügel. Der Wind pfiff durch die Äste einiger weniger kahler Bäume. Snape keuchte und drehte sich auf der Stelle, den Zauberstab fest in der Hand. Er wartete. _

_Dann flog ein blendender, gezackter weißer Lichtstrahl durch die Luft und Snape sank auf die Knie, sein Zauberstab war ihm aus der Hand geflogen._

„_Töten Sie mich nicht!", rief er den Kopf nach unten geduckt._

„_Das hatte ich nicht vor."_

_Jedes Geräusch, das Dumbledore beim Apparieren ge macht hatte, war im Brausen des Windes, der durch die Äste blies, untergegangen. Er stand mit wehendem Umhang vor Snape, sein Gesicht durch das Licht seines Zauberstabs von unten erhellt._

„_Nun, Severus? Welche Botschaft hat Lord Voldemort für mich?"_

„_Keine - keine Botschaft - ich bin auf eigene Verantwor tung hier!"_

_Snape rang die Hände: Mit seinem strähnigen schwarzen Haar, das ihm um den Kopf wirbelte, wirkte er leicht wahn sinnig._

„_Ich - ich komme mit einer Warnung - nein, einem Wunsch - bitte -"_

_Dumbledore schnippte mit seinem Zauberstab. Obwohl noch Blätter und Zweige durch die nächtliche Luft um sie her flogen, legte sich Stille über den Ort, an dem er und Snape sich gegenüberstanden. _

„_Was könnte ein Todesser von mir erbitten?"_

„_Die - die Prophezeiung ... die Vorhersage ... Trelaw-ney ..."_

„_Ah ja", sagte Dumbledore. „Wie viel haben Sie Lord Voldemort mitgeteilt?"_

„_Alles - alles, was ich gehört habe!", sagte Snape. „Des halb - aus diesem Grund - er glaubt, es geht um Lily Evans!"_

„_Die Prophezeiung bezog sich nicht auf eine Frau", sagte Dumbledore. „Sie erwähnte einen Jungen, der Ende Juli ge boren wird -"_

„_Sie wissen, was ich meine! Er glaubt, es geht um ihren Sohn, er wird sie jagen - sie alle töten -"_

„_Wenn sie Ihnen so viel bedeutet", sagte Dumbledore, „dann wird Lord Voldemort sie doch gewiss verschonen? Könnten Sie nicht um Gnade für die Mutter bitten, im Aus tausch gegen ihren Sohn?"_

„_Darum - darum habe ich ihn gebeten"_

„_Sie widern mich an", sagte Dumbledore mit Verachtung in der Stimme._

_Snape schien ein wenig zusammenzuschrumpfen. „Dann ist Ihnen der Tod ihres Mannes und des Kindes also gleichgültig? Die können sterben, solange Sie haben, was Sie wollen?"_

_Snape sagte nichts, er blickte nur zu Dumbledore auf._

„_Dann verstecken Sie doch alle", krächzte er. „Passen Sie auf, dass ihr - ihnen - nichts passiert. Bitte."_

„_Und was werden Sie mir dafür geben, Severus?"_

„_Dafür - geben?" Snape starrte Dumbledore mit offenem Mund an, als wollte er protestieren, doch nach einem langen Moment sagte er: „Alles."_

_Was treibt ihr eigentlich, wenn ihr euch trefft?" Hestia hatte die Frage ganz nebenbei einwerfen wollen, trotzdem hing sie bleiern in der Luft. _

_Ihre Gegenüber zuckte trotzig mit den Schultern. „Was geht dich das an?"_

_Das Gesicht schien immer näher zu kommen und es kam Hestia vor, als würde sie in einen Spiegel starren. _

_Doch etwas stimmte nicht mit Amandas Augen. In ihrem Kopf halten ihre Worte nach. „Was geht dich das an?" _

_Die grauen Augen glitten zurück in die Dunkelheit, aus der sie gekommen waren. _

_In einem kleinen, dunklen Raum stand ein Bett. Sie hatte die ausgemergelten weißen Arme erhoben und sah schrecklich klein, ja beinahe winzig aus. „Wo bist du gewesen?", flüsterte sie. Es war fast, als könnte man durch sie hindurchsehen, so wenig war von ihr übrig geblieben. Hestia beugte sich über sie und ergriff die schmale Hand, deren Knochen sie durch die dünne Haut spürte konnte. „Was haben sie mit dir gemacht?"_

_Doch Amanda schien sie nicht zu hören. Ihr Blick glitt in weite Ferne und wurde mit einem Mal leer. _

_Hestia schrie so laut, dass sie meinte ihr eigenes Trommelfell müsse platzen. Sie krallte sich verzweifelt an dem Bett fest, das begonnen hatte sich von ihr wegzubewegen. Um es herum schwebten dunkle Schemen, die nach der blassen Gestalt zu greifen schienen. Es war so entsetzlich kalt, dass sie keine Luft mehr bekam.  
Hestia wollte hinter ihr her rennen, doch etwas hielt sie fest. Die dunklen Schemen verschwanden in der Nacht und mit ihnen das Mädchen mit den leeren Augen. Plötzlich war sie allein in der Finsternis und fühlte nichts als nacktes Entsetzen. _

_Aus der Dunkelheit tauchte vor ihr unvermittelt das schwache Licht einer kleinen Kerze auf. Langsam ging sie darauf zu und spürte sofort, dass es wärmer wurde, je näher sie ihm kam. _

Als sie die Augen öffnete stellte sie als erstes fest, dass auch Snape zu schlafen schien. Erschrocken fuhr sie hoch und beugte sich noch etwas schwummerig im Kopf über den dampfenden Kessel, doch es schien alles in Ordnung zu sein. Der Trank hatte inzwischen eine tiefrote Farbe angenommen, stank ordnungsgemäß entsetzlich und blubberte munter vor sich hin. Neugierig beobachtete sie Snape. Er sah beinahe friedlich aus, wie er so dalag und zu träumen schien.

Vorsichtig stieß sie ihn an, woraufhin er nur langsam und widerwillig die Augen öffnete, gerade so, als wollte er sich weigern wieder in die Realität zurückzukehren.

„Ich glaube er ist bald fertig", sagte Hestia, schöpfte mit einer Kelle ein wenig Flüssigkeit ab und hielt sie ihm zur Kontrolle unter die Nase. Er nickte und sagte: „Nehmen Sie ihn vom Feuer, er muss jetzt abkühlen", sagte er.

Hestia nahm den Kessel und stellte ihn vorsichtig auf dem kalten Stein ab. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah sie, wie er sie betrachtete und drehte sich um.

„Was?"

„Ich habe gerade eine Wette verloren", bemerkte er.

„Sie hatte nicht viele Gelegenheiten zum Fehler machen", erwiderte sie.

„Ich verstehe Sie nicht", sagte er.

Hestia hatte sich wieder hingesetzt und starrte in das allmählich erlöschende Feuer.  
„Ich kann sie doch eh nicht daran hindern in meinem Verstand zu wühlen. Warum fragen sie?"

Er ächzte. „So einfach ist es nun auch wieder nicht"

„Was verstehen Sie nicht?", fragte sie.

„Immer noch dasselbe."

„Und warum wollen Sie das wissen?"

„Wahrscheinlich, weil Sie es mir nicht sagen wollen."

Sie schwieg, erst nach einer Weile begann sie zu sprechen.

„Ich hatte eine Schwester. Sie war drei Jahre jünger als ich. Als wir beide die Schule besuchten, war Voldemort gerade auf dem Gipfel seiner Macht – ich meine das erste Mal. Ich war damals bereits im Orden ziemlich engagiert, sehr zum Missfallen meiner Eltern. Sie sind Muggel und haben nie wirklich verstanden, was Voldemort für eine Gefahr darstellte. Sie haben ihn wahrscheinlich immer für einen gewöhnlichen Verbrecher gehalten", sie schluckte schwer, dann fuhr sie fort.

„Sie konnten mich nicht aufhalten, aber sie verhinderten, dass Amanda dem Orden beitrat. Sie war so wütend damals – auch auf mich, weil ich sie nicht mitnahm. Auf meine Eltern, weil sie es ihr verboten und auf die ganze Welt. Sie hat so wenig von dem verstanden, was damals geschah. Sie begann sich jedenfalls für unsere Eltern zu schämen und leugnete irgendwann , dass sie Muggel waren. Dann traf sie sich mit aus Trotz mir gegenüber- grundsätzlich mit Leuten, die ich ablehnte.  
Das Ministerium war damals überfordert und so entstand ein blinder Aktionismus, der bald nicht mehr zu stoppen war. Eine sehr junge Beamtin im Ministerium hatte einen anonymen Tipp bekommen und man stellte einen Haftbefehl für meine vierzehnjährige Schwester aus. Sie nannten es: „Das Übel im Keim ersticken." Dumbledore war damals im Ausland und tat Gott weiß was. Wir haben ihn nicht rechtzeitig erreicht. Sie haben sie nach Askaban gebracht. An ihr konnten sie es machen ohne Konsequenzen fürchten zu müssen, ein Exempel statuieren. Ich werde den Moment nie vergessen, in dem ich damals die Unterschrift auf dem Haftbefehl las.

Henry fragte mich, was er denn hätte tun sollen. Wir waren lange zusammen gewesen, obwohl er nie dem Orden beigetreten war. Das harmonierte nicht gut mit seinem Posten im Ministerium. Ich habe ihn nie wieder gesehen, was nichts daran änderte, das meine kleine Schwester drei Wochen lang in Askaban war. Als wir sie rausgeholt hatten, war nichts mehr von ihr übrig geblieben, ich sehe heute noch ihr Gesicht vor mir. Es war so leer, als hätten die Dementoren sie geküsst. Doch das war nicht geschehen, sie war einfach verschwunden"

Hestia verstummte. Er sah sie abwartend an und sie fuhr fort: „Kurz bevor Voldemort fiel, ließ er meine Eltern ermorden. Ich weiß, dass er es war. Die Polizei fand nie heraus, wie sie gestorben sind. Aber ich musste nur ihre Gesichter sehen … hätte sie fast nicht erkannt. Sie waren ganz verzerrt. Beide haben am Ende für meine Sturheit bezahlt"

Nachdem sie geendet hatte entstand eine erdrückende Stille. „Das tut mir leid, Jones", sagte er nach einer Weile.

Sie nickte nur, dann reichte sie ihm kurz die Hand und sagte: „Ich heiße Hestia."

Er sah sie einen Moment überrascht an, erwiderte den Händedruck und sagte: „Severus"

_Das Mondlicht fiel in Dumbledores Büro und warf sein helles Licht auf die vielen seltsamen sirrenden, silbernen Instrumente. Irgendetwas machte ein schreckliches Geräusch, wie ein verletztes Tier. Snape saß vornübergesunken auf einem Stuhl, und Dumbledore stand vor ihm, mit grimmiger Miene. Nach einer Weile hob Snape das Gesicht und er sah aus wie ein Mann, der hundert Jahre Elend durchlebt hatte, seit er den windumtosten Hügel verlassen hatte._

„_Ich dachte ... Sie würden ... auf sie ... aufpassen ..."_

„_Lily und James haben ihr Vertrauen in die falsche Person gesetzt", sagte Dumbledore. „Ganz ähnlich wie Sie, Severus. Hatten Sie nicht die Hoffnung, dass Lord Voldemort sie verschonen würde?"_

_Snape atmete flach._

„_Ihr Junge hat überlebt", sagte Dumbledore._

_Snape zuckte kurz mit dem Kopf, als würde er eine lästige Fliege verscheuchen._

„_Ihr Sohn lebt. Er hat ihre Augen, genau ihre Augen. Sie er innern sich doch gewiss an die Form und die Farbe von Lily Evans' Augen?"_

„_NICHT!", brüllte Snape. „Fort... tot..."_

„_Ist das Reue, Severus?"_

„_Ich wünschte ... ich wünschte, __ich __wäre tot..."_

„_Und was würde das irgendwem nützen?", sagte Dumble dore kalt. „Wenn Sie Lily Evans geliebt haben, wenn Sie sie wahrhaftig geliebt haben, dann ist Ihr weiterer Weg offensichtlich."_

_Snape schien durch einen Schleier aus Schmerz zu starren, und Dumbledores Worte brauchten offenbar lange, bis sie ihn erreichten._

„_Was - was meinen Sie damit?"_

„_Sie wissen, wie und warum sie gestorben ist. Sorgen Sie dafür, dass es nicht umsonst war. Helfen Sie mir, Lilys Sohn zu beschützen."_

„_Er braucht keinen Schutz. Der Dunkle Lord ist nicht mehr -"_

„_- der Dunkle Lord wird zurückkehren, und Harry Potter wird in schrecklicher Gefahr sein, wenn es so weit ist."_

_Eine lange Pause trat ein, und allmählich gewann Snape wieder die Kontrolle über sich, beherrschte seine Atemzüge. _

„_Professor Dumbledore, ich bin nicht in der Lage irgendjemanden zu beschützen."_

_Dumbledore lächelte matt, doch in seinen Augen lag etwas Gebieterisches. „Aber natürlich sind Sie das, Severus."_

„_Nein, ich denke nicht, dass Sie verstehen. Ich bin nicht, schon seit langem nicht mehr menschlich in dem Sinne, in dem man diesen Zustand unter normalen Umständen definiert."_

_Sein Gegenüber blickte ihn über die Halbmondgläser seiner Brille fragend an._

„_Ich bin seit meinem sechsten Schuljahr ein Vampir. Ich denke nicht, dass es notwendig ist Ihnen zu erörtern, dass ich für jeden in meiner Umgebung eine erhebliche Gefahr darstelle."_

_Dumbledore sah Snape eine Weile nachdenklich an. „Ich glaube nicht, dass ich wissen möchte, wie Sie die letzten Jahre zu Recht gekommen sind. Aber ich weiß hingegen genau, dass Sie für alles, was sie getan haben für immer, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes, büßen werden. Es spielt also keine Rolle, ob ich über Sie richte, das hat das Schicksal längst getan. Ich verstehe nur nicht, warum Sie mich nicht ins Vertrauen gezogen haben."_

_Snape schnaubte verächtlich. „Und was hätten Sie dann getan, außer mich aus der Schule zu entfernen?"_

_Der Schulleiter schwieg eine Weile und strich sich versonnen über den langen silbernen Bart. Dann stand er auf und stieg die kleine Wendeltreppe in seinem Büro hinauf zu einem der meterhohen Bücherregale und zog eine verstaubte Pergamentrolle hervor._

„_Ein sehr begabter Magier aus der Renaissance hatte einen Freund mit demselben Problem, vor dem Sie nun stehen, Severus. Sein Name war Morvial Potore und er hatte beachtliche Teilerfolge erzielt, bei der Herstellung eines Trankes, der die Symptome des Vampirismus lindern und einen Vampir nähren kann. Erstaunlich, nicht wahr?"_

_Snape starrte ihn verblüfft an. _

„_Sie sind, soweit ich weiß, ein begnadeter Tränkebrauer. Es sollte Ihnen gelingen die Formeln zu vervollständigen. Spätestens nach einigen Tagen in unseren Laboratorien sollten Sie ausreichend motiviert sein, um alle Probleme dieser Welt zu lösen."_

_Dumbledore drückte Snape die Schriftrolle in die Hand. Dieser betrachtete sie, als hätte er noch nie zuvor in seinem Leben Pergament gesehen._

„_Ich weiß, dass Sie nie wieder einen unschuldigen Menschen töten wollen, Severus. Ich habe doch Recht, oder?"_

_Dumbledores klare Augen durchbohrten Snapes, der ihn direkt ansah und nickte._

„_Dann werden wir sie jetzt in die Kerker sperren."_

„_Nur eins noch, Professor", sagte Snape leise. _

_Dumbledore, der gerade aus der Tür gehen wollte, drehte sich um. „Ja?"_

„_Ich werde den Potter-Jungen beschützen, aber …" Schließlich sagte er: „Aber verraten Sie es niemals – niemals jemandem warum, Dumbledore! Das muss unter uns bleiben! Schwören Sie! Ich kann es nicht ertragen ... vor allem Potters Sohn ... ich will Ihr Wort haben!"_

„_Mein Wort, Severus, dass ich niemals das Beste an Ihnen offenbaren werde?" Dumbledore seufzte und sah hinab auf Snapes erzürntes, gequältes Gesicht. „Wenn Sie darauf bestehen ..."_

Sie schöpfte vorsichtig etwas von dem Trank ab und gab ihn mit einem leisen Schwappen in einen Becher.

„Ich denke, wir dürfen gespannt sein", murmelte Hestia und reichte ihm den Becher.

Er nahm ihn, beäugte noch ein letztes Mal kritisch den braunroten Trank und kippte ihn mit einem Mal hinunter. Angewidert verzog er das Gesicht.

„Er schmeckt genauso widerlich, wie er sollte", bemerkte er.

Hestia sah ihn gespannt an. „Wann wissen wir ob er funktioniert?"

„Morgen, denke ich. Ich bin müde", murmelte er und lies sich wieder in die Kissen sinken.

Hestia stand für einen Moment unentschlossen im Raum, dann sagte sie: „Gut ich werd' mich dann mal selber mit etwas Nahrung versorgen. Schlaf gut."

In den vergangenen Stunden hatten sie immer wieder kleine Anfälle von Übelkeit daran erinnert, dass es ratsam wäre wieder einmal etwas zu essen. Natürlich gab es im Schloss nichts Essbares und ihre trockenen Kürbispasteten hatten ihre besten Zeiten inzwischen soweit hinter sich gelassen, dass sie es lieber unterließ eine weiter davon zu essen. Also beschloss sie in der nächsten Dorfschenke eine richtige, echte und vor allem warme Mahlzeit zu sich zu nehmen.

In der Nähe des Schlosses lag das Dorf Critchton, an welchem sie auf ihrem Weg vorbeigekommen war. Es musste wenigstens zum Teil von Zauberern bewohnt sein, denn sie hatte ein paar verborgene Gebäude gesehen.

Hestia griff sich ihren Umhang und begann ihren Weg in Richtung Schlossausgang. Es war Nacht draußen, die Sterne standen hell am Himmel und der Mond warf silbernes Licht auf den unkrautüberwucherten Weg, der über das Gelände führte. Sie atmete tief ein und genoss es, ihre Lungen endlich wieder mit frischer Luft zu füllen. Angesichts dieser Annehmlichkeiten beschloss sie nicht ins Dorf zu apparieren, sondern stattdessen einen kleinen Spaziergang zu machen.

_Snape blickte starr auf die Gläser, die überall auf dem Tisch verteilt standen, wohigegen seine schmalen, schlanken Hände mit hektischer Behändigkeit zwischen Kräutern, Flüssigkeiten, Tinkturen und Essenzen hin und her flitzten, dieses vermischten und jenes vermengten. In seine Stirn hatten sich tiefe Falten gegraben und er presste die Lippen fest auf einander. Der ganze Raum war erfüllt von den aufsteigenden Nebelschwaden der dampfenden Kessel. Überall verstreut lagen Pergamentfetzen mit wirr gekritzelten Notizen herum. Snape stand im Zentrum dieses Chaos, den Rücken krumm über die Arbeitsflächen gebeugt und arbeitete ohne anzuhalten, wie ein Wahnsinniger. _

_Nach Stunden lies er den Rührstab auf den Tisch klirren, mit dem er zuvor noch fieberhaft die Substanzen vermengt hatte. Er stützte sich schwer auf die alte Tischplatte und krallte die Finger fest um ihren Rand. Müde ließ er sich zusammengekrümmt auf einen nahe stehenden Holzschemel sinken. Mit glasigem Blick starrte er zu einem Glaskolben auf dem Schreibtisch hinauf. Er war von einer tiefroten Flüssigkeit angefüllt, die im flackernden Kerzenschein zu glimmen schien. _

_Dann erhob er sich wieder und beugte sich unsicher auf seinen Füßen stehend über den Tisch um den Glasbehälter zu ergreifen._

_Ohne zu zögern stürzte er den Trank hinunter. Als er den Kolben wieder abstellte war sein Gesicht von Ekel verzogen und er setzte sich erneut, diesmal um zu warten.  
Nach einer Weile fühlte er sich besser, doch er unterdrückte die aufkeimende Hoffnung aus Angst sich das nur einzubilden._

_Snape streckte seine Hände aus und stellte fest, dass sie völlig ruhig waren, ohne jede Spur von Zittern. Beinahe wie in Trnace griff er zu einer Feder und kritzelte eine kurze Notiz auf ein Stück Pergament. Dann holte er die Eule aus ihrem Käfig, der in einer Ecke des Raumes gestanden hatte. Nachdem er die Nachricht an ihrem Bein befestigt hatte, öffnete er eines der unter der Decke liegenden kleinen Fenster und ließ die Eule ins freie._


	4. Kapitel 4

**Kapitel 4 **

Das Schild auf dem „Zum lachenden Krug" zu lesen war, hing trotzt seiner verheißungsvollen Aufschrift schief und rostig in den Angeln, als hätte es aufgehängt und dann vergessen. Obwohl der Rest des kleinen Gebäudes nicht weniger grau und trostlos wirkte betrat Hestia es ohne zu zögern. Der Gedanken an kohlehydrathaltiger Nahrung vertrieb jeden schwach aufkeimenden Zweifel.

Das Wirtshaus war muffige und nur spärlich von einigen wenigen Hexen und Zaubern besucht, über deren Köpfen sich eine dichte Dunstglocke aus Tabakrauch gebildet hatte. An der morschen Holztheke stand eine dicke Wirtin, die mehr schlafend als wachend über einem sich selbst mit Butterbier füllendem Krug hing, scheinbar die Schaumbläschen zählend. Als Hestia die Tür hinter sich schloss, zuckten alle Köpfe zu ihr herum. Wie überall dort wo sich nur ein paar Hütten ängstlich in der Einöde aneinander drängen, war es auch hier ein bemerkenswertes Ereignis, wenn eine Fremde mitten in der Nacht auftauchte. Wie es aussah würde sie den Dorfbewohnern Gesprächsstoff für die nächsten Woche liefern, in dem sie sich einfach nur an einen Tisch setzte. Sie spürte förmlich, wie sie von allen Seiten aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtet wurde. Die Wirtin kam, jetzt scheinbar wieder hellwach, zu ihr herüber und beäugte sie misstrauisch.

„Was treibt sie denn um diese Zeit hier raus?", fragte sie wenig charmant.

Hestia zog erstaunt die Augenbrauen hoch. Ihr war klar, dass man sie in einer so abgeschiedenen Gegend in einem Land wie Schottland nicht gerade mit offenen Armen empfangen würde, aber so viel Neugier hatte sie nicht erwartet.

„Ich wüsste nicht, was Sie das angeht", erwiderte sie kühl.

Die Frau stützte die Hände in ihre breiten, von einer fleckigen Schürze umwickelten Hüften und beugte sich drohend vor. „Zeigen Sie mir ihren linken Unterarm!"

Als sie das sagte und Hestia bereits ihren Zauberstab unter ihrem Umhang zu greifen bekam, ging ihr auf, worauf die Frau hinauswollte.

„Glück für Sie, dass ich kein Todesser bin, denn sonst hätte ich Sie bereits getötet", sagte Hestia.

Die Frau starrte sie verwirrt an, doch sie schien beschlossen zu haben, sich von den Gesetzen der Logik nicht durcheinander bringen zu lassen. „Ich muss Ihren Arm sehen, Anweisung vom Ministerium."

Hestia seufzte kurz und entblößte ihren Unterarm. Zufrieden nickte die Frau. „Was soll's denn sein?", fragte sie, gerade so als hätte ihre kleine Auseinandersetzung nie stattgefunden.

„Was haben Sie an warmem Essen da?", fragte Hestia und dabei fiel ihr auf, wie die anderen Gäste sich wieder dem einzigen Luxus dieser kleinen Kaschemme zuwandten – der großen Telekugel, die in der Mitte des Raumes hing. Sie zeigte gerade eine Werbesendung für Kesselreiniger. ‚Leicht zu unterhalten die Leute', dachte sie.

„Haggis mit Steckrüben", erwiderte die Wirtin knapp und fast schien es Hestia, als würde beim Anblick ihres angeekelten Gesichtsausdruck, ein schadenfrohes Grinsen ihre Mundwinkel umspielen.

Sie zwang sich zu einem Lächeln und sagte: „Eine große Portion, bitte und ein Butterbier."

Es spielte im Grunde keine Rolle. Die hatte einen so gewaltigen Hunger, dass sie dem Schaf die Innereien auch mit bloßen Händen herausgerissen hätte sie. Die Wirtin stampfte gemächlich in die Küche und Hestia schwante, dass sie sich in Geduld würde üben müssen, wenn sie jemals zu ihrem Essen kommen wollte.

Gelangweilt starrte sie, sich den örtlichen Gepflogenheiten anpassend, auf die bunten Bildchen auf der Telekugel und lies ihre Gedanken schweifen. Die Neuigkeitenhexe erschien und rückte gewichtig ihre Brille zurecht, doch Hestia nahm kaum wahr, was sie zu berichten hatte. Sie war immer noch mit der Frage beschäftigt, warum die Wirtin so panisch auf sie reagiert hatte. Obwohl natürlich zu erwarten war, dass man die Todesser verfolgte und bestrafte, war es doch höchst ungewöhnlich, dass man die Bevölkerung dazu aufrief sie für die Regierung aufzuspüren. Es lag auf der Hand, dass das keine besonders kluge Vorgehensweise war.

Nach einer Weile Grübeln nahm sie den lange entbehrten Geruch von Essen wahr, der sich mit dem Rauch und dem Mief in der Schenke vermischte. Sie hob den Kopf gerade noch rechtzeitig um zu verhindern, dass sie mit den Schafsinnereien bespritzt wurde, die einen Satz taten, als der Teller von der Wirtin auf den Tisch geknallt wurde.

Wortlos verschwand diese wieder in der Küche und Hestia begann ihr Essen in sich hineinzuschlingen. Ihr Magen verwehrte dem unleugbar widerlichen Anblick dieser Mahlzeit, in Anbetracht der vergangenen Hungerperiode, sogar den Würgereflex. Also langte sie kräftig zu und bald breitete sich, trotz arg strapazierter Geschmacksnerven ein wohliges Gefühl der Sättigung in ihrem Bauch aus.  
Als sie gerade fertig war und genüsslich einen kräftigen Schluck aus ihrem Krug nahm, zeigte die Telekugel, zu der sie gedankenverloren emporgeblickt hatte ein Bild, das sie so verblüffte, dass sie sich augenblicklich verschluckte. Fassungslos starrte sie auf das Bild auf der Kugel. Snapes überlebensgroßes Abbild starrte ihr finster entgegen, die Nase durch die Wölbung unnatürlich vergrößert, wie ein gewaltiger Adlerschnabel.

„… gehörte ebenfalls zu den Vampiren, die sich Voldemort angeschlossen hatten. Der neue Kurs des Ministeriums sieht eine Beendigung der Liberalitätshaltung gegenüber lebensfeindlichen Teilmenschen vor. Insbesondere werden derzeitig Anhänger Voldemorts verfolgt. Wir bitten deshalb um Hinweise aus der Bevölkerung. Der Angeklagte ist 1,85 Meter groß, hat lange schwarze Haare und trägt meist schwarze Kleidung. Bitte wenden Sie sich mit Hinweisen direkt an das Zaubereiministerium."

Und gerade so, als hätte sie soeben die Glücksfeezahlen verkündet, wandte sich die Telehexe breit lächelnd dem Wetter zu. Hestia starrte ungläubig zu der Kugel empor und bemerkte eher beiläufig, dass sie zum zweiten Mal in dieser Nacht das allgemeine Interesse geweckt hatte.

_Er hatte eine ganze Weile warten müssen, ehe die Banne über der Tür aufgehoben wurden und Dumbledore mit erhobenem Zauberstab eintrat. Snape stand ihm abwartend gegenüber und hielt die Arme über den Kopf. _

„_Befürchten Sie, ich könnte Sie beißen?", fragte er._

„_Ich hänge nun einmal an meiner Sterblichkeit", erwiderte Dumbledore._

_Er ließ den Blick über das Chaos im Laboratorium schweifen. „Es ist Ihnen also gelungen. Ich hoffe nur, Sie wissen noch was Sie getan haben. Ich halte es für ausgeschlossen, dass wir es anderweitig rekonstruieren könnten."_

_Snape ging zu einem Schreibpult und hob eine endlos lange Pergamentrolle hoch. _

„_Ich habe die gesamte Formel notiert."_

_Sichtlich beeindruckt überflog Dumbledore den Wust von Zeichen und Symbolen auf dem von oben bis unten voll beschriebenen Pergament._

„_Ich fürchte, Severus, Sie sind der Einzige, der jemals in der Lage sein wird, diesen Trank zu brauen", schloss er aus seinen Beobachtungen. _

_Snape zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Er schmeckt abscheulich. Es ist nicht dasselbe, aber man kann damit, nun ja … leben trifft es nicht."_

„_Sie sollten Anderen die Ehre zu Teil werden lassen, von Ihrem Talent zu profitieren", sagte Dumbledore nachdenklich. _

_Snape sah ihn fragend an. „Sie sollten in Hogwarts Zaubertränke unterrichten. Wissen Sie Horace Slughorn hat mich schon vor einer Ewigkeit um seine Pension gebeten. Er hat förmlich sein halbes Leben hier zugebracht. Er hat sich seinen Ruhestand redlich verdient. Sie wären dann natürlich auch Hauslehrer der Slytherins, was Ihnen eigentlich zusagen sollte"_

„_Niemals!", zischte Snape. „Ich habe Schüler schon gehasst, als ich selbst einer war. Der Großteil von ihnen besteht aus Idioten."_

_Dumbledore lächelte unbekümmert. „Severus, wir haben eine Abmachung. Sie beschützen den Potter Jungen und das werden Sie von hier aus tun, von einem Pult"_

_Snape Kiefer hatte sich in einen Betonklotz verwandelt, in seinen Augen stand der blanke Abscheu. „Ich würde sie eher töten, als sie zu unterrichten."_

„_Sie werden nichts der gleichen tun und das wissen Sie so gut wie ich, Severus. Wenn Sie jemals Frieden finden wollen, sollten Sie besser jetzt anfangen Ihrer Existenz einen Sinn zu geben und sich mit etwas Nützlichem die Zeit vertreiben. Betrachten Sie es als Buße."_

_Resigniert starrte ihn sein Gegenüber an. _

„_Das können Sie nicht ernst meinen."_

„_Oh doch. Es ist mir lieber, Sie ein wenig im Auge zu behalten - um ganz ehrlich zu sein. Zitronenbrausebonbon?"_

Auf dem Rückweg apparierte sie sofort zum Schloss, nachdem sie der Wirtin ein paar Knuts auf den Tisch geworfen hatte. So schnell sie konnte hastete sie hinunter in die Verliese und stürmte in das kleine Zimmer. Snape lag noch genauso kerzengerade da, wie sie ihn zurückgelassen hatte. Die Hände zu einer beinahe majestätischen Geste über der Brust verschränkt.

„Aufwachen!", rief sie.

Snape zuckte sofort zusammen und seine rechte Hand tastete in der Luft nach dem beschlagnahmten Zauberstab. Kurz darauf öffnete er die Augen und blinzelte sie verstört an.

„Du bist angeklagt. Das Ministerium sucht dich", fasste sie die Situation kurz, wenn auch etwas unsensibel zusammen. Für umfassende Erklärungen würden sie auch später noch Zeit haben.

Er zog mäßig erstaunt die Augenbrauen empor. „Was genau habe ich verbrochen? Außer natürlich, nicht ordnungsgemäß dahingeschieden zu sein?", fragte er.

Sie sah ihn an und stellte fest, dass er nicht im Mindesten beunruhigt schien und begann sich allmählich zu fragen, warum sie beinahe zum Schloss geflogen war, um ihm diese Mitteilung zu überbringen.

„Sie wissen, dass du ein Vampir bist. Sie machen neuerdings Jagd auf Vampire – nennt sich Entliberalisierungspolitik oder so ähnlich. Und du hast dich mit Voldemort verbündet."

Er sah sie weiterhin fragend an. „Dein Bild war in der Telekugel", erklärte sie.

Er nickte verstehend. Dann stützte er die Arme auf dem Bett ab und setzte sich auf, was Hestia mit einem erstaunten Blick registrierte.

„Der Trank war einwandfrei. Ich sagte ja, wenn wir uns regenerieren, geht es schnell", bemerkte er nur.

Sie nickte nur, während sie beobachtete, wie er langsam und vorsichtig aufstand. Als sie ihm einen Arm als Stütze reichen wollte, schüttelte er nur kurz den Kopf. „Und wo soll's hingehen?", fragte sie ihn.

„Nachschub", meinte er knapp und ging auf den Kessel zu.

Hestia beobachtete ihn und gab allmählich die Hoffnung auf, er würde sich zu diesem Thema weiter äußern. Als sich ihre Vermutung bestätigte, sagte sie: „Und was gedenkst du jetzt zu tun?"

Er hatte gerade seine zweite Dosis hinuntergeschüttet und schluckte mit angewidertem Gesichtsausdruck. „Inwiefern?", erkundigte er sich, scheinbar in unschuldiger Neugier.

Sie hatte sich inzwischen mit der Tatsache abgefunden, dass er nicht willig war, der Situation eben soviel Aufmerksamkeit zukommen zu lassen, wie sie es getan hatte, indem sie sogar ihr Butterbier hatte stehen lassen. Sie war so mit dem Gedanken an das Ministerium und seine Verordnung beschäftigt, dass sie nicht einmal richtig registrierte, dass es ihr tatsächlich gelungen war den Trank zu brauen.

„Hast du vor, ihnen eine kleine Audienz zu gewähren? Willst du vielleicht deine Diät ein bisschen unterbrechen?"

Er sah sie erstaunt an. „Wie kommst du darauf, dass sie hierher kommen werden?", fragte er.

„Nun ja, ich dachte auch, dass ich die Einzige wäre, die wüsste, dass du ein Vampir bist", entgegnete sie.

„Im Orden, ja. Aber sie beschäftigen sich jetzt wohl viel mehr mit Todessern und zumindest von Malfoy weiß ich, dass er ihnen das gleich als Erstes erzählen würde."

„Ich verstehe das nicht. Du warst rehabilitiert als ich ging. Wieso stehst du jetzt wieder im Mitgliedsbuch der Todesser?"

Sie hatte erwartet, dass zumindest das ihm eine Gemütsregung entlocken würde.

Er zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Irgendjemand wollte sich einen Deal erkaufen und lieferte einen Verbrecher ans Messer, der nicht von allen längst im Kampf erkannt worden ist und bereits verfolgt wird. Ich mit meinem gerade wiederhergestellten Namen, biete mich doch gerade dazu an denunziert zu werden."

„Warum sollten sie denen glauben?", fragte sie.

„Als Doppelagent steht man grundsätzlich auf beiden Seiten unter Verdacht. Besonders jetzt, da klar ist, dass ich nicht so heldenhaft gestorben bin, wie Potter es verkündet hat. Vampire haben keinen besonders guten Ruf."

Das schien alles einleuchtend, bis auf die Tatsache, dass es ihn nicht interessierte. „Wieso hast du Potter das Denkarium gegeben?"

Er zuckte mit den Schultern und erneut legte sich Schweigen über sie.

Er setzte sich auf einen Stuhl und rieb sich vorsichtig den Hals. Hestia konnte erkennen, dass seine Wunde bereits wesentlich kleiner geworden war.  
„Du bist wirklich nicht tot zu kriegen. Trotzdem wäre es gut, wenn du Maßnahmen ergreifen würdest", murmelte sie.

Er zuckte erneut teilnahmslos mit den Schultern. „Wir könnten das Schloss verbergen. Ich könnte der Geheimniswahrer sein", schlug sie vor.

Er sah sie neugierig an. „Ist der Streit mit dem Ministerium so eine Art Hobby von dir?", fragte er.

„Das sind Idioten. Die lassen jetzt Kneipenwirtinnen Todesser jagen. Das dumme Huhn im Dorf hat sich meinen Unterarm zeigen lassen. Also meine Begeisterung für unsere neue Regierung hat sich vor einer halben Stunde in Luft aufgelöst. Spielt also keine Rolle mehr, außerdem habe ich nicht vor das Ganze im Tagespropheten zu veröffentlichen", antwortete sie.

Auf seinem Gesicht erschien der Anflug eines Lächelns. „Schade, die wären bestimmt ganz scharf auf diese Story." Er sah sie eine Weile nachdenklich an und sie konnte sich des Eindrucks nicht erwehren, gründlich durchleuchtet zu werden.

„Und was Spannendes entdeckt?", fragte sie schließlich.

Er schüttelte kurz den Kopf. „Nichts, das ich nachvollziehen könnte."

„Ist der Gedanke, dass dir jemand einfach nur einen Gefallen tut wirklich so abwegig?", fragte sie.

„Ziemlich!", meinte er. „Aber ich denke eher, dass du nicht weißt, was du tun willst, jetzt wo alles vorbei ist. Du bist auf der Flucht …"

Hestia sah ihn schweigend an und wusste das er zumindest zu einem entscheidenden Teil mit seiner kühlen Einschätzung Recht hatte. Sie hatte es gründlich vermieden an die Zukunft zu denken, nie länger als ein paar Tage im Voraus. Sie wusste nicht, was sie ihm antworten sollte.

Er schien in ihrem Schweigen eine Bestätigung seiner Feststellung zu finden und nickte zufrieden.

„Ich hätte jetzt gern meinen Zauberstab zurück", stellte er sachlich fest.

_Snape betrat hinter Dumbledore den großen Raum mit der hohen Gewölbedecke. In die Wände waren mehrere Kamine eingelassen, deren Feuer die morgendliche Dunkelheit erleuchtete. Überall standen gepolsterte Sessel herum, die dazu einluden sich eines der Bücher aus den meterhohen Regalen an den Wänden zu greifen und sich zum Lesen niederzulassen. In der Mitte des Raumes stand ein langer, hölzerner Tisch, um den sich das Kollegium versammelt hatte. Es hatte den Anschein, als wäre Snape in ihrer Gesellschaft nicht unbedingt eine absonderliche Figur. Im Grunde bestand der Lehrkörper zum großen Teil aus Kuriositäten, die emsig auf einander einschwatzten, während sie einer nach dem anderen neugierig die Köpfe hoben und den Neuankömmling musterten. _

„_Guten Abend, liebe Kolleginnen, liebe Kollegen. Ich möchte Sie alle mit dem neusten Mitglied unserer kleinen Runde bekannt machen. Darf ich vorstellen, Professor Snape, Meister der Zaubertränke", begrüßte Dumbledore sie._

_Augenblicklich trat Schweigen ein. Es war so still, dass man eine Feder auf dem Boden hätte aufkommen hören können, während aller Augen waren auf Snape gerichtet waren. Dumbledore räusperte sich und durchbrach die peinliche Stille, in dem er das Kollegium vorstellte._

„_Severus, das ist Professor Trelawney, sie unterrichtet Wahrsagen."_

_Die angesprochene Frau legte nur den Kopf schief und sah Snape durch ihre riesigen Brillengläser mit stark vergrößerten Augen an. Sie trug ein weites Kleid das so bunt mit vielen Tüchern und Steinen überhängt war, dass sie wie eine Mensch gewordene Farbexplosion aussah. Neben ihr saß eine weitaus absonderlichere Gestalt, die Dumbledore als Professor Binns vorstellte. Snape stellte fest, dass er nicht der Einzige im Kollegium war, der nicht mehr einwandfrei als lebend definiert werden konnte. Der Lehrer für Geschichte schwebte auf seinem Stuhl herum, während er Snape aus seinen wässrigen Augen skeptisch musterte._

_Von dem Zauberer zu seiner rechten war nicht wesentlich mehr zu sehen als ein paar lebhafter Augen und einem spitzen Hut. „Professor Flitwick, Lehrer für Zauberkunst und Hauslehrer der Rawenclaws", kommentierte Dumbledore und fuhr dann fort: „Unsere Stellvertretende Schulleiterin, Lehrerin für Verwandlung und Hauslehrerin der Gryffindors, Professor McGonagall." _

_Snape wurde von den Augen hinter den quadratischen Brillengläsern beinahe aufgespießt, so scharf war der Blick der hochgewachsenen Professorin mit dem streng zu einem Dutt aufgesteckten Haaren._

_Und so ging es weiter über einen konfus wirkenden Professor Quirrell für Muggelkunde und, die alte und müde Professorin Marchbanks für Astronomie. Professor Kesselbrand wirkte, als hätte die Pflege magischer Geschöpfe einige Tücken gehabt. Wie ihre Kollegen vor ihr sah auch Professor Sprout die Hauslehrerin der Hufflepuff aus, als würde sie ihn lieber mit einem ihrer Kräuter vergiften, anstatt „Willkommen im Kollegium" zu rufen. _

_Ganz zuletzt blieb Snapes Blick an einem Paar tiefer brauner Augen hängen, die ihn weniger ablehnend, denn eher forschend ansahen. Professor Cogitas war bedeutend jünger, als die meisten ihrer Kollegen und lehrte Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. _

_Nach dem alle vorgestellt waren, setzte sich Snape auf einen Stuhl am Ende des Tisches und Dumbledore begann mit der Dienstversammlung, ohne auch nur im Mindesten auf die ablehnende Haltung seiner Kollegen einzugehen. _

Sie gingen durch die dunklen Flure, um ihre Füße wirbelten feine Staubwolken im Lichtkegel seines Zauberstabes.

„Was hast du eigentlich gegen Hauselfen?", fragte Hestia.

Snape drehte sich langsam zu ihr um. Er bewegte sich noch immer sehr vorsichtig. „Wozu?"

Sie sah sich bedeutungsschwer um, ihr Blick blieb dabei besonders lange auf einer großen schwarzen Spinne haften, die sich ein ganzes Netzimperium aufgebaut zu haben schien. Nicht das sie an Arachnophobie litt, nur hatte sie eben ein natürlich ausgeprägtes Gespür für Ästhetik.

Er zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Mit einem kurzen Schnippen seines Zauberstabes erhob sich die Staubdecke wie ein gewaltiger Teppich in die Luft und flog durch den Flur davon, zum nächsten Fenster, wie Hestia hoffnungsvoll vermutete.

„Besser? Hauselfen sind etwas für Leute, die mit ihrem Zauberstab nicht umgehen können", meinte er und ging weiter.

Als sie aus dem Schlossportal traten umfing sie die kalte, sternklare Nacht. Der Mond warf sein schwaches Licht auf den verwilderten Park und das dort wuchernde Gestrüpp, das lange Schatten auf die Rasenflächen warf.

Snape stand eine Weile unbeweglich da und starrte in die Dunkelheit. Sein Mantel schwang leicht um seine Knöchel und das blasse Profil hob sich weiß vom Sternenhimmel ab.

Dann drehte er sich ruckartig um und sagte: „Auch wenn ich es für überflüssig halte… fangen wir an."

„Das kauf ich dir nicht ab", murmelte sie nur, ohne sich zu ihm umzudrehen.

„Was?", fragte er gereizt.

„Dass es dir egal ist, ob man dich findet. Du hast auch gesagt, dass es dir egal ist, wenn du da unten liegen bleibst und ich kann mir nicht helfen, aber du machst den Eindruck dich hier oben ganz wohl zu fühlen."

„Ich räume ein, dir dafür Dankbarkeit zu schulden", meinte er kühl.

Eine unangenehme Stille trat ein, die Hestia beendete indem sie ihren Zauberstab zog. Er tat es ihr gleich und gemeinsam begannen sie die Beschwörungsformeln zu murmeln. Das Sirren der magischen Energie erfüllte bald nahezu greifbar die Luft. Sie beobachtete aus den Augenwinkeln, wie seine Züge sich anspannten, als er mit einer komplizierten Bewegung den Bannkreis beschrieb. Ein riesiger roter Bogen umspannte das Schloss, während Snape ununterbrochen Formeln murmelte. Als sich der Kreis zu einer leuchtenden Halbkugel ausgedehnt hatte, schritt er über die magische Linie. Hestia hob erneut ihren Zauberstab um ihren Teil zu erfüllen und beschwor einen kleinen Kreis um sich herum und sprach: „Protecto"

Augenblicklich verschwand das Leuchten und hinterließ eine beinahe vibrierende Stille. Sie betrachtete eine Augenblick lang seine regungslose Mine und fragte sich, warum sie sich für ihn verantwortlich fühlte.

Dann sah sie hinauf zu dem sternübersäten Himmel und sog tief die kalte Nachtluft ein. Ein verrückter Gedanke schoss ihr durch den Kopf.

„Severus, können Vampire fliegen?"

Er sah sie einen Augenblick erstaunt an. „Manche", sagte er.

„Du?", bohrte sie.

„Prinzipiell, ja"

„Was heißt das?"

„Dass ich dafür im Moment nicht ausgeruht genug bin. Warum?" In seiner Stimme schwang Skepsis.

„Ich will fliegen. Ich werde so lange hier bleiben, bis du wieder fliegst."

„Nein."

„Hey, du hast es selbst gesagt. Du schuldest mir etwas", beharrte sie.

Er baute sich bedrohlich vor ihr auf und durchbohrte sie förmlich mit seinen stechenden schwarzen Augen. „Bist du sicher, dass du das willst?", fragte er sehr leise.

Sie erwiderte seinen Blick. „Das wird allmählich langweilig. Du bist ein Feigling, Severus. Immer wenn dir etwas nicht passt, spielst du die Angstkarte aus."

Sie konnte sehen, wie sich sein gesamtes Gesicht zur Faust ballte. Die Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen und seine Kiefer wurden hart aufeinander gepresst. Es schien ihn zu frustrieren, dass sein Ich–werde-dich-töten-Blick sich allmählich abnutzte.

Sie war sehr zufrieden mit diesem Ergebnis und wartete gespannt ab, was er als nächstes tun würde. „Angst erhöht im allgemeinen die Lebenserwartung, vergiss das nicht", zischte er.

„Das scheint ja dein Motto zu sein", entgegnete sie.

Zwei Sekunden später sah sie sich gezwungen zu erwägen, dass sie mit dieser Bemerkung etwas zu weit gegangen war. Seine linke Hand hatte sich um ihre Kehle geschlossen und seine Rechte presste ihr den Zauberstab an die Gurgel. Für den Bruchteil einiger Sekunden bekam sie keine Luft mehr und stellte bei dieser Gelegenheit fest, dass er besser bei Kräften war, als er zu sein vorgab.

Plötzlich flackerte in seinen Augen Erschrecken auf und er ließ sie los, als hätte er sich seine eiskalte Hand verbrannt. Hestia brauchte einen Moment bis sie begriff, dass er tatsächlich auf die Berührung selbst so schockiert reagiert hatte. Und mit der Erleichterung über ihre plötzliche Befreiung kehrte auch ihr Kampfgeist zurück. Sie hob ihren Zauberstab.

„Erstens: Wag das nie wieder. Und zweitens: ja du bist ein Feigling, weil du selbst die Berührung eines anderen Menschen fürchtest, sogar wenn du versuchst ihn zu erdrosseln."

Hestia sah wie seine Lippen ganz leicht zu beben begannen, wie das erste Klappern von Steinen in der Wüste, kurz bevor zwei Kontinentalplatten bei einem Erdbeben kollidieren. Mit einer ruckartigen Bewegung drehte er sich um und eilte zurück ins Schloss, ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen.

Hestia blieb stehen und sah ihm nach.

_Ganze Horden von Schülern strömten in die große Halle und setzten sich an ihre Haustische. Die Gesichter vom Schein hunderter Kerzen erleuchtet, beobachteten gespannt die Häuserauswahl. _

_Dann erhob sich Dumbledore und sprach: „Liebe Schüler, wieder beginnt ein neues Schuljahr und es ist mir eine große Freude euch alle in Hogwarts zu begrüßen. Ich muss euch mitteilen, dass Professor Slughorn nun nach all den Jahren seiner Lehrtätigkeit an unserer Schule in Pension gegangen ist. Euer neuer Lehrer in Zaubertränke wird Professor Snape sein, bitte heißt ihn willkommen." _

_Snape stand auf und sah in hunderte starr blickende Gesichter. Auch die wenigen Jubelrufe und Pfiffe der Slytherins konnten über das eisige Schweigen in der Halle nicht hinwegtäuschen. Zu viele kannten Snapes Vergangenheit, als dass sie sich über seine Ernennung hätten freuen können, geschweige denn zu verstehen was Dumbledore dazu bewogen hatte ihm ein Lehramt zu übertragen. _

_Snape setzte sich wieder auf seinen Platz neben Professor Cogitas. Seine Lippen waren fest aufeinander gepresst und das blieb auch während des gesamten Festmahls so. Er ignorierte die Köstlichkeiten, die vor ihm auf den Tellern und Platten erschienen und warf stattdessen gelegentlich einen flüchtigen Blick auf seine Tischnachbarin. Ihre langen glatten Haare waren dunkelblond, doch durchzogen von honigblonden Strähnen. Fasziniert studierte er ihre schmale spitze Nase, die immer leicht bebte, wenn sie lachte. Immer wieder blieb sein Blick an ihrem langen, schlanken Hals hängen, wo er ihre leicht pulsierende Halsschlagader ausmachen konnte. Plötzlich drehte sie ihm ruckartig den Kopf zu und ihre Augen bohrten sich in seine. Sie hielt den Blickkontakt, bis Snape ihn unterbrach und wieder auf seinen Teller starrte._

Sie fand ihn über den Kessel gebeugt, wie er einige Kräuter hinein gab.

„Und ich dachte, wir hätten für die nächsten Jahrhunderte ausgesorgt", bemerkte sie. Er antwortete nicht.

Hestia hasste es ignoriert zu werden. Doch sie wusste, dass inzwischen wie sie ihn aus der Fassung bringen konnte.

„Eigentlich sollte ich mir etwas darauf einbilden, den großen, berühmt berüchtigten Tränkemeister in die Flucht geschlagen zu haben. Auf der anderen Seite - vielleicht tut er immer nur so gefährlich und in Wirklichkeit hat er eine Heidenangst vor der Welt."

Die Theorie, dass eine Anspielung auf Feigheit ausreichen würde um ihn zu einer Reaktion zu zwingen, wurde augenblicklich mehr als nur bestätigt. Er drehte sich in einer einzigen fließenden Bewegung zu ihr um, zog seinen Zauberstab und schoss ihr einen Fluch entgegen.

Sie schalt sich einen Idioten nicht damit gerechnet zu haben, als ihr Zauberstab klappernd auf dem Boden aufschlug und sie gefesselt und geknebelt an der Wand hing, unfähig auch nur einen Knochen zu bewegen.

„Ist das wirklich die einzige Methode, mit der man dich zum Schweigen bringen kann?", fragte er und kam ein paar Schritte näher.

„Ich glaube, ich muss dir etwas erklären", flüsterte er in ihr Ohr. Er stand jetzt beunruhigend dicht vor ihr. Seine Nasenspitze war nur wenige Zentimeter von ihrer eigenen entfernt. Der Ausdruck in seinen schwarzen Augen jagte ihr kalte Schauer über den Rücken.

„Wenn ich Vorsicht walten lasse, dann nicht um meinetwillen."

Hestai fühlte sich, wie ein Fliege im Netz und hatte ernsthafte Zweifel, dass ihr aktuelle Lage zu ihrem Wohlergehen beitrug. Sie konnte diese allerdings nicht äußern, weil ein dicker Knebel sie am sprechen hinderte.

„Ich denke eine kleine Demonstration kann nicht schaden." Er richtete seinen Zauberstab auf sie und sagte: „Sitis afflicatio"

Hestia spürte, wie der Fluch sie hart traf. Kurz darauf breitete sich ein eignwilliges Gefühl in ihrem gesamten Körper aus, das sie zunächst nicht deuten konnte. Als es ihren Hals hinauf bis zu ihrem Mund hinaufstieg, begriff sie. Sie trocknete aus. Ein grässlicher Durst ließ sie hart schlucken, doch da war nichts außer ihrer trägen Zunge, die stumpf an ihrem Gaumen klebte. Snape zog ihr mit einem schmalen Lächeln den Knebel aus dem Mund. Dann beschwor er ein kristallklares Wasserglas direkt vor ihren Augen herauf. Sie konnte bereits jetzt das kalte Wasser schmecken und versuchte sich instinktiv dem Glas entgegen zu recken, was selbstverständlich nicht gelang. Er drehte langsam das Glas kurz vor ihrem Gesicht. „Also stell dir vor, du bist das Glas und ich bin du."

Sie sah ihn für einen Augenblick verständnislos an, dann dämmerte es in ihrem wasserbesessenen Gehirn.

„Du verstehst das Prinzip. Gucken, aber nicht anfassen. Nur das ich keine Fesseln habe."

Sie hätte genickt wäre ihr das möglich gewesen, doch so begnügte sie sich damit, weiter auf das Wasserglas zu starren. Snape schien zufrieden mit seiner Demonstration zu sein, denn er schnippte mit dem Zauberstab und ihre Fesseln lösten sich, sie krachte dumpf auf den Boden.

Hestia schnappte nach Luft und fragte sich allmählich ob ihre Selbstachtung sie nicht langsam aus diesem Spukschloss treiben sollte. Auf der anderen Seite stand ihr nicht der Sinn nach einer Kapitulation. Genauso wenig, wie sie einsam in die Nacht und eine völlig konturenlose Zukunft stolpern wollte. Deshalb packte sie ihren Zauberstab, beschwor ein Glas Wasser und stürzte es gierig hinunter. Snape hatte sich indessen wieder dem Kessel zugewandt.

„War das wirklich nötig?", fragte sie und bemühte sich nicht allzu außer Atem zu klingen.

„Du stehst noch hier unten, das sollte die Frage beantworten."

Der Punkt ging an ihn. Warum war sie nicht längst gegeangen? Die Erkenntnis, zu der sie gelangte, trug keineswegs zu ihrer Beruhigung bei. Er faszinierte sie, seine unnahbare Aura und sogar seine Unberechenbarkeit waren auf eine unerklärliche Weise interessant. Sie beobachtete, wie er mit seinen schmalen, geschickten Händen den Kesselinhalt umrührte. Dann griff er, als wäre sie nicht anwesend, nach dem Flakon mit dem fertigen Trank und leerte ihn. Nachdem er abgesetzt hatte drehte er sich zu ihr um.

„Du bist immer noch da?", fragte er und irgendwas an dem Ton, in dem er es sagte irritierte sie. Er klang nicht wirklich genervt.

„Ich weiß selbst nicht warum. Vielleicht, weil ich dich auf eine sehr seltsame Art und Weise mag. Klingt das für dich genauso absurd, wie für mich?"

Er zog überrascht eine Augenbraue empor. „Ja", meinte er.

Sie standen einander schweigend gegenüber.

„Gut", sagte sie schließlich. „Ich bin hundemüde, ich hau mich jetzt hin und morgen verschwinde ich." Er nickte nur.

_Hektisches, aber sehr leises Geraschel breitete sich im ganzen Klassenraum aus, als die Stunde zu Ende war. Außer einem Tuscheln hier und da, bemühten sich die Schüler möglichst ihn durch nichts auf ihre Existenz aufmerksam zu machen. Viele waren blass vor Angst, als sie durch die Kerkertür huschten. Auf ihren verschreckten Gesichtern flackerte das diffuse Licht der grünen Fackeln, die an den kalten Steinwänden des Kerkers hingen. Die Regale waren überfüllt mit Gläsern voller Zutaten und in eine phosphorisierende Flüssigkeit eingelegten Tierkadavern. Snape, der Herrscher dieses schauerlichen kleinen Imperiums, stand hinter seinem Schreibpult und überwachte die Schüler, die nacheinander aus dem Raum flohen. Als der Letzte von ihnen die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, ging er zwischen den Kesseln herum und notierte sich auf einem Stück Pergament die Namen der Schüler, mit deren Kesselreinigung er nicht zufrieden war. _

_Es klopfte an der Tür und er hob ärgerlich den Kopf. _

„_Herein!"_

_Die Tür öffnete sich und Odora Cogitas betrat den Raum. Sie sah sich einen Moment um und verzog etwas angewidert das Gesicht beim Anblick der vielen verendeten Kreaturen an den Wänden, dann wandte sie sich Snape zu. _

„_Ich muss mit Ihnen reden, Professor Snape."_

_Er bewegte keinen Gesichtsmuskel und wartete ab. Sie fuhr sich fahrig mit einer Hand durch die Haare. Dann fixierte sie ihn wieder mit diesem ihr ureigenen forschenden Blick._

„_Sie sind nie beim Essen in der großen Halle."_

_Snapes Gesicht verharrte als eine unbewegliche Maske während er sie schweigend ansah._

„_Sie verlassen am Tag nie das Schloss. Snape, Herr Gott … Sind Sie mit dem Begriff Legilimentik vertraut?"_

_Snape nickte, allmählich unsicher. Sie bewegte sich vorsichtig ein paar Schritte auf ihn zu. Seine Haltung versteifte sich und er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust._

„_Was soll das heißen?"_

„_Ich weiß es Snape. Wissen Sie, einem halbwegs gut ausgebildeten Leglimentor entgeht es nicht, wenn man dessen Halsschlagader anstarrt, besonders dann nicht, wenn man Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste unterrichtet."_

„_Ich hoffe Sie wissen, was Sie da sagen", entgegnete Snape nur mühsam beherrscht._

_Sie nickte ernst. _

„_Und ich dachte, Sie fürchten mich aus denselben Gründen wie meine Schüler. Warum sagen Sie mir das alles und nicht Professor Dumbledore?"_

„_Ich bin mir sicher, dass Dumbledore Bescheid weiß."_

„_Selbstverständlich!", zischte Snape. „Wie vielen haben Sie es schon gesagt?"_

_Sie wirkte mit einem Mal müde und erschöpft. Langsam lies sie sich auf einem der herumstehenden Schemel nieder. „Niemandem … Sehen Sie mich nicht so an. Ich habe keinen Grund zu lügen. Niemand hat etwas von mir erfahren"_

_Snapes Hände verkrampften sich und er ballte sie zu Fäusten. „Was wollen Sie von mir?", presste er zwischen den Zähnen hervor. _

„_Im Grunde ist es Neugier, die mich hierher getrieben hat, eine gruselige Art der Neugier. Ich gehe davon aus, dass Dumbledore, sollte er auch über die Tatsache hinwegsehen, dass Sie ein Todesser waren, niemals einen Serienmörder in diesem Schloss dulden würde. Also wovon ernähren Sie sich?"_

_Snape sah sie eine Weile schweigend an, dann drehte er sich um und verließ den Raum durch eine kleine Nebentür, die zu den Vorratskammern und seinen Privaträumen führte. Sie sah ihm etwas verdutzt nach. Als er wieder zurückkehrte, hielt er einen Glasflakon in Händen, den er ihr vor die Nase hielt._

_Zögerlich griff sie danach._

„_Nicht trinken! Es schmeckt genau es riecht.", sagte er knapp._

_Vorsichtig entkorkte sie das Fläschchen und hielt es prüfend unter ihre Nase. Sofort begann sie heftig zu husten und verschloss es schnell wieder. _

„_Es dauert Stunden es herzustellen! Ich bin sozusagen ein vgetarischer Vampir", bemerkte er trocken. _

_Sie sah ihn etwas verdutzt an._

„_Eine Form der Ernährung, die einige Muggel praktizieren. Das Grundprinzip lautet: „Iss nichts das Augen hat.", ergänzte er._

_Ein schwaches Lächeln zuckte um ihren Mundwinkel. „Und was ist dann so faszinierend an meiner Halsschlagader?"_

_Er runzelte die Stirn. „Sie stellen mehr Fragen, als für Sie gesund ist."_

_Sie sah ihn warnend an. „War das eine Drohung?"_

_Er schnaubte und schüttelte den Kopf._

„_Der Unterschied zwischen Hunger und Appetit ist Ihnen doch geläufig, oder?"_

_Sie nickte._

„_Stellen Sie sich vor, Sie würden sich die nächsten drei Monate von nichts anderem als Kohlsuppe ernähren, übrigens auch eine abnorme Muggelerfindung. Sie wären nicht hungrig, was Sie aber nicht daran hindern würde sich nach anderer Nahrung zu sehnen. Solange bis Sie bereit wären, für einen Apfel zu töten."_

_Er sah sie abwartend an. Sie schwieg, offensichtlich ahnungslos, was sie darauf antworten sollte. Als sie ihren Wortschatz wieder gefunden hatte, fragte sie: „Ich bin ein Apfel?"_

_Nun war es Snape um dessen Mund ein Lächeln spielte. „Sie sehen nicht aus als hätten Sie Angst", meinte er mäßig beeindruckt._

_Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich wüsste, wenn ich ernsthaft in Gefahr wäre."_

_Snapes Lächeln erlosch mit einem Mal. „Legilimentik?", fragte er. _

_Odora nickte. „Sie sollten sich in Okklumenthik üben, sonst werden Sie nicht lange unentdeckt bleiben." Er nickte nachdenklich, dann sagte er ernst: „Sie sollten hier nicht mehr hinunter kommen. Ich wäre Ihnen verbunden, wenn Sie dieses Gespräch für sich behalten könnten. Wenn Sie es nicht können, tun Sie, was Sie tun müssen. Gewissermaßen würden Sie mich damit befreien."_

„_Wahrscheinlich", stimmte sie zu und verließ den Raum._

_Die Dunkelheit umschloss sie kalt und drückend. Sie stand ganz allein in der großen Kirche. Alle waren gegangen, nur sie und die vielen schwarzen Tücher, die sanft im Wind wehten, waren zurück geblieben. Fröstelnd ging sie auf die Bahre zu, wohl wissend, was sie sehen würde. Trotzdem hatte sie Angst erneut in das blasse, kleine Gesicht zu sehen. Ein unheimliches Klong vom anderen Ende des Kirchenschiffes zerriss die Stille. _

_Erschrocken drehte sie sich um. Das Portal öffnete sich und helles Tageslicht flutete hindurch. Eine dunkle Silhouette hob sich von der Helligkeit ab und schritt immer größer werdend auf sie zu. _

„_Severus, was tust du hier?", fragte sie._

_Er war vor ihr stehen geblieben und ragte beeindruckend, aber nicht so bedrohlich wie sonst in seinem schwarzen Umhang vor ihr auf. _

„_Ich denke ich löse eine Schuld ein", sagte er und so etwas wie ein Lächeln schlich sich um seine Mundwinkel. Er war nicht ganz so blass wie sonst, er wirkte irgendwie lebendiger. _

„_Folg mir", sagte er und ging wieder in Richtung Ausgang. Als sie durch das Portal traten ging vor ihren Augen die Sonne unter. Mit der Abenddämmerung kroch die Dunkelheit über die Landschaft und die ersten Sterne leuchteten am Firmament auf.. _

_Severus streckte ihr eine Hand entgegen. „Vertraust du mir?" Und auch wenn sie nicht sagen konnte warum, nickte sie und nahm seine warme Hand dankbar entgegen._

_Er trat hinter sie und hielt sie an den Schultern. „Nicht erschrecken", flüsterte er. Und mit einem kräftigen Ruck stieß er sich vom Boden ab und stieg mit ihr in die Luft. Der Boden entfernte sich immer schneller von ihnen bis die Bäume aussahen, wie Lego-Spielzeug und der Horizont zum greifen nah war. Ein unvorstellbares Hochgefühl durchströmte sie, als sie die frische kalte Luft gierig einsog und sich von dem unglaublichen Ausblick berauschen ließ. Vor ihr breitete sich die gesamte Welt in einer unglaublichen Grenzenlosigkeit aus. Tiefblaues Wasser schimmerten im silbernen Mondlicht und hohe schneebedeckte Bergketten schmiegten sich sanft dem Horizont entgegen. Der Wind rauschte in ihren Ohren und zerrte an ihrem langen Haar. _

„_Und hast du dir das so vorgestellt?", fragte er und sie spürte seinen Atem an ihrem Nacken. _

„_So etwas hätte ich mir niemals vorstellen können", flüsterte sie. _

_Sie wusste nicht wie lange sie geflogen waren, als sie sich wieder der Erde näherten und sanft auf einem Hügel landeten. In der Ferne konnte sie das Meer rauschen hören und ganz am Rande ihres Bewusstseins, fragte sie sich, wo sie überhaupt waren. Doch das schien im Moment völlig nebensächlich, denn sie fühlte sich so glücklich, wie sie es schon lange nicht mehr gewesen war. Sie setzten sich nebeneinander in das trockene Gras. _

„_So ich denke damit habe ich meine Schuld eingelöst.", bemerkte er lächelnd. _

„_Noch nicht ganz", murmelte sie und sah ihn abwartend an. _

_Erstaunlicherweise lächelte er noch immer und sah so gelöst absolut ungewohnt, wenn auch sehr angenehm aus. Mit einem Mal erschien ihr die ganze Szene auf eine merkwürdige Art irreal. Sie tastete nach seiner Hand, nur um herauszufinden, ob er tatsächlich dort saß. Sie war warm und fest und das beruhigte sie irgendwie. Er beugte sich leicht zu ihr vor und murmelte ihr leise ins Ohr: „Du bist unersättlich. Weißt du das?" Er streifte ganz sanft über ihre Wange. Sie drehte ihm langsam den Kopf zu, um in seine Augen sehen zu können. _

_Plötzlich zerriss ein Donnergrollen die harmonische Stille und sie zuckte unwillkürlich zusammen. _

Als sie die Augen aufschlug, starrte sie die kalte Steindecke an. Ihr war kalt und sie fühlte sich mit einem Mal leer, wie ausgehöhlt. Gerade als sie beschloss sich bei der nächsten Gelegenheit in die Hände eines erfahrenen Therapeuten zu begeben, nahm sie aus den Augenwinkeln eine schwache Bewegung war. Kerzengerade, als hätte er einen Besenstiel verschluckt, saß Snape auf dem alten Holzstuhl. Nur sein Kopf war ihm auf die Brust gesackt und wiegte sich leicht hin und her. Diese Haltung wirkte besonders deshalb unnatürlich, weil er sich nicht die Mühe machte zu atmen. Trotzdem hatte sein Anblick etwas Tröstliches und sie konnte sich nicht des Eindrucks erwehren, dass seine Nachtwache mit ihrem Traum zusammenhing. Langsam und vorsichtig stemmte sie sich hoch und betrachtete ihn eingehend. Die Diskrepanz zwischen diesem Snape und dem fliegenden lächelnden Typen war auf schmerzliche Weise augenscheinlich. Er war blass, dünn und verfallen, fast ein wenig Mitleid erregend. Bedrückt dachte sie daran, dass er sie für diesen Gedanken allein schon hassen würde. Sie stand leise auf und ging langsam auf den Stuhl zu. Er rührte sich nicht, nicht einmal als sie ihm ein paar Strähnen aus dem Gesicht strich um einen seltenen friedlichen Ausdruck darauf zu entdecken. Dann sie schlich aus dem Zimmer.

_Die Bibliothek von Hogwarts war eine der größten in der gesamten Zaubererwelt. Ihre Regale reckten sich über drei Meter der hohen Decke entgegen. Andächtig schritt Snape von Reihe zu Reihe und lies den Blick über die schweren Folianten gleiten. Nach einer Weile fand er, was er gesucht hatte. Er nahm das Buch heraus und klemmte es sich unter den Arm. So verließ er die Bibliothek wieder._

_In seinen Räumen angekommen, setzte er sich in den Sessel vor dem Kamin und schlug das Buch auf. _

„_Okklumentik – Die Einsamkeit des Geistes", verriet der Titel._

_Er blätterte in das erste Kapitel und begann zu lesen. Unbeweglich verharrte er mehrere Stunden, dabei ununterbrochen studierend. _

_Als er es wieder zugeklappt hatte, schüttelte er leicht den Kopf. _

_Dann stand er kurz entschlossen auf und ging zur Tür, das Buch immer noch in der rechten Hand. Es war spät geworden und so lag das Schloss völlig verlassen vor ihm. Seine federnden Schritte führten ihn ins erste Stockwerk zu Professor Cogitas Büro. Es dauerte eine Weile, ehe sich die Tür auf sein Klopfen hin öffnete. Sie sah müde aus. _

„_Was tun Sie bei Merlins Bart um halb ein Uhr nachts vor meiner Tür?", fragte sie, ohne einen Hehl aus ihrer mangelnden Begeisterung zu machen._

_Er hob das Buch vor ihre Augen. „Was nützt es sich damit zu beschäftigen, man kann es sich in der Theorie nicht aneignen." _

„_Ich würde mich nicht als Meisterin der Legilimentik nennen, aber nach dem was ich so empfange meinen Sie das ernst. Sie stehen hier mitten in der Nacht, weil Sie genau dieses Problem beschäftigt." _

_Ihr Blick sprach Bände von den langen Schimpftiraden, die sie jetzt gern auf ihn losgelassen hätte._

„_Sie haben mich doch erst darauf aufmerksam gemacht …"_

„_Eigentor, würde ich sagen …"_

_Er fixierte ihre Augen mit den seinen und sprach sehr langsam und eindringlich. „Sie müssen mir helfen."_

_Odora Cogitas atmete ruckartig und tief ein und schloss krampfhaft ihre Augen. _

„_Wagen Sie es nie wieder das zu versuchen", presste sie hervor. „Sie können morgen wieder herkommen, wenn ich wach bin. Dann sehen wir weiter." _


	5. Kapitel 5

Kapitel 5.

Der Morgen war angebrochen, als Hestia hinaus in den Park trat. An den Grashalmen und Sträuchern hingen in der Sonne glitzernde Tautropfen und über den Hügeln lag ein blasser Dunst. Nachdenklich betrachtete sie die Landschaft, während langsam hindurch ging.

Sie wusste nicht, was sie jetzt tun wollte. Der Orden war ihre Familie gewesen. Er hatte notdürftig die Lücke geschlossen, die ihre wirkliche Familie hinterlassen hatte. Inzwischen wurde aus dem Orden eine Art Verteranenclub. Sie hatten mit ihrem gemeinsamen Feind auch ihren Platz im selben Boot verloren und jeder ging wieder seinen eigenen Weg. Es gab Tage an denen Hestia jene beneidete die heldenhaft im letzten Kampf gefallen waren, denen die Trauer um die Toten erspart geblieben war und die nun nicht gezwungen waren zu entscheiden, was sie mit ihrem Leben tun wollten.  
Hestia war nicht dazu gekommen einen Beruf gelernt und auch jetzt hatte sie keine Vorstellung, wie sie sich nun nützlich machen könnte. Sie versuchte sich zu erinnern, was sie hatte tun wollen bevor Voldemort an die Macht kam, bevor sie Aurorin hatte werden wollen.  
Je weiter sie ging desto unangenehmer fühlte sie die Weite ihrer des Horizonts auf sich lasten und sie wäre am liebsten umgedreht.  
Sie war selbst unsicher, wie sie diesen Drang deuten sollte.  
Die unbestimmte Ahnung, dass sie nicht mehr allein war unterbrach ihren Gedankenfluss, kurz bevor fünf Gestalten aus dem Gebüsch hervortraten. Die drei Männer und zwei Frauen mussten vor wenigen Sekunden dort appariert sein. Jeder von ihnen trug eine dieser lächerlichen giftgrünen Uniformen. Alle machten ungeheuer professionelle Gesichter und ernste Minen.  
‚Wenn sie Muggel wären, hätten sie Sonnenbrillen', dachte Hestia. Die Zauberer schritten annähernd synchron, mit gehobenen Zauberstäben auf sie zu. Es erschien ihr sinnlos nach dem eigenen Stab zu tasten, bis sie ihn hätte, wäre sie längst fünffach geschockt worden. Hestia hob stattdessen beschwichtigend die Hände ein Stück nach oben und sagte: „Guten Morgen, was kann ich für Sie tun?"

Die Zauberer behielten ihr Pokerface und ein hochgewachsener Zauberer trat ein Stück vor.

„Auf Veranlassung des Ausschusses für die Verfolgung flüchtiger schwarzer Magier, nehmen wir Sie in Untersuchungshaft. Es wird Ihnen hiermit nahegelegt keinen Widerstand zu leisten, da wir Ihnen anderenfalls keine Sicherheit gewährleistet werden kann."

Hestia wusste nicht ob sie lachen oder fluchen sollte. Doch da weder das eine, noch das andere die Situation verbessert hätte, erwiderte sie schlicht: „Ich bin eingeschriebenes Mitglied im Orden des Phönix. Bitte erklären Sie mir, was man mir anlastet"

Hestia beobachtete mit einem Hauch von Bewunderung, wie sparsam er mit seinen Gesichtsmuskeln umging, als der Große ihr antwortete: „Es ist nicht meine Aufgabe Sie über die Ihnen gegenüber erhobenen Vorwürfe aufzuklären, sondern Sie in Untersuchungshaft zu bringen. Bitte drehen Sie sich jetzt um und legen Sie die Hände auf den Rücken."

Allmählich kam Hestia zu dem Schluss, dass die fünf auch dann noch darauf beharren würden sie abzuführen, wenn direkt neben ihnen der Mond auf die Erde krachen würde. Obwohl sie der Ansicht war, dass er damit im Moment hervorragendes Timing beweisen würde.  
Um Zeit zu gewinnen, sagte sie: „Das ist lächerlich, ich habe vor zwei Monaten noch mein Leben riskiert um ein paar Todesser zu töten. Halten Sie es wirklich für ausgeschlossen, dass es sich hier um ein Missverständnis handelt?"

Der Große schüttelte langsam den Kopf und die anderen zogen ihren Kreis enger. Kurz entschlossen griff Hestia in ihren Umhang, doch sie hatte das glatte Holz noch nicht einmal gänzlich mit ihren Fingern umschlossen, als ihre Gegner bereits unisono: „Sopireo", gerufen hatten. Warme Dunkelheit umfing sie und zog sie tief hinab in die unendlichen Sphären ihres Unterbewusstseins.

_Sie saßen sich in einigem Abstand im Klassenraum für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste gegenüber. Beide musterten sich abschätzend. _

„_Bei Okklumentik geht es in erster Linie um mentale Disziplin. Sie müssen eine innere Mauer errichten, bei jedem Gedanken, den Sie verbergen wollen. Als würden Sie die Arme vor der Brust verschränken. Es ist dieselbe Geste, nur eben innerlich. Also denken Sie jetzt an etwas. Versuchen Sie es mit etwas Starkem und versuchen Sie es mit einer gedanklichen Barriere zu schützen. Ich werde versuchen in Ihren Geist einzudringen." _

_Snape nickte nur. _„_Legilimens_!", _rief sie und richtete ihren Zauberstab auf Snape_.

_Er zuckte kaum merklich als der Zauber ihn traf, aber er hielt den Blickkontakt aufrecht. Auf seinem Gesicht zeichnete sich Anstrengung ab. Seine Lippen waren fest aufeinander gepresst und auf seiner Stirn traten Falten hervor. Plötzlich veränderte sich sein Gesichtsausdruck und seine Züge erschlafften, als wäre sein Widerstand gebrochen. _

_Cogitas lies von ihm ab und sagte: „Das war nicht schlecht. Um ehrlich zu sein sogar ziemlich gut. Und interessant. Wer war das Mädchen auf der Schaukel?"_

_Snape verschränkte die Arme. „Das geht Sie nichts an."_

_Sie hob die Hände empor. „Schon gut, schon gut. Sie scheinen jedenfalls mit mentaler Disziplin bereits Erfahrung zu haben. Noch mal?"_

_Snape nickte entschlossen. Beim zweiten Mal konzentrierte er sich noch stärker. Er zog seine Augenbrauen so fest zusammen, dass sie beinahe eine schwarze Linie bildeten. Unter ihrem festen Blick begannen spannte er jede Faser seines Körpers an._

_Nach einer Weile gab sie auf. Auf ihrer Stirn standen Schweißperlen. „Sie sind offensichtlich ein Naturtalent, wenn es darum geht sich zu verschließen. Warum überrascht mich das nicht? Vergessen Sie nur nicht, dass ich kein besonders guter Leglimenthiker bin – besonders nicht dann, wenn ich gegen jemandes Willen in dessen Geist einzudringen versuche." _

_Unvermittelt richtete er seinen Zauberstab auf sie und sagte: „Legilimens" _

_Es war fast, als würde aus der Verbindung ihrer Blicke ein Band entstehen, auf dem Bilder liefen, die Snape vor seinem inneren Auge erscheinen sah._

_Auf Odoras Gesicht trat ein verkrampfter Ausdruck. Sie atmete schwer und straffte scheinbar nur mit Mühe den Rücken und unterbrach die Verbindung mit einem Ruck._

„_Was soll das?", rief sie vorwurfsvoll._

„_Ich dachte es wäre nützlich, mich auch noch in Legilimentik zu üben. Ich wollte es nur mal ausprobieren", meinte er Schulter zuckend. _

„_Nicht ohne meine Erlaubnis", fauchte sie wütend. Es entstand eine angespannte Stille. Sie zitterte ein wenig. „Hören Sie mir jetzt genau zu. Ich bin nicht wahnsinnig genug, Ihnen Legilimentik beibringen zu wollen. Ein Versuchskaninchen im Sankt Mungoshätte es da gemütlicher" _

_Er schwieg nur unbeeindruckt._

„_Was haben Sie gesehen?", fragte sie nach einer Weile leise._

„_Zusammenhangslose Bilder, ich konnte nichts davon wirklich deuten"_

„_Es ist nicht so einfach. Es geht zunächst nur darum, Eindrücke und Erinnerungen einzufangen, die den anderen in einem bestimmten Moment beschäftigen."_

_Snape wirkte enttäuscht. „Ich nehme gelegentlich auch ohne Leglimenthik Empfindungen anderer wahr. Wie erklären Sie sich das?" _

„_Das ist typisch für Vampire. Die meisten sind in höchsten Maße empathisch", meinte sie. _

_Er grinste. „Sie lehren ja doch, Berufskrankheit?"_

„_Es gibt nichts, dass ich Ihnen noch beibringen kann. Die Stunde ist beendet. Bitte gehen Sie", sagte sie gereizt und wies auf die Tür._

Als Hestia wieder die Augen aufschlug, erglomm über ihr das sanfte Licht einer magischen Leuchtkugel. Nach einigen Sekunden völliger Orientierungslosigkeit erinnerte sie sich wieder daran, was geschehen war, bevor sie ohnmächtig geworden war. Ein prüfender Blick auf ihre Umgebung sagte ihr, dass es schlimmer, als auch besser hätte kommen können.

Sie lag auf einer relativ weichen, wenn auch schmalen Liege. Ansonsten befanden sich ein Stuhl und ein kleiner Tisch mit einer Wasserkaraffe im Raum. In die sterilen weißen Wände waren zwei Türen eingelassen. Eine davon, spekulierte sie, führte wahrscheinlich zur Toilette, die andere in die Freiheit.

Aus reiner Gewohnheit tastete sie nach ihrem Zauberstab, wohl wissend, dass er nicht mehr da sein würde. Dann stand sie auf und prüfte beide Türen und fand hinter der einen die Toilette und die andere verschlossen vor. Also setzte sie sich wieder um zu warten. – Sie hasste warten.

Eine Stimme in ihr, die sich selbstgefällig Vernunft nannte, sagte ihr im Brustton der Überzeugung: „Es wird sich alles aufklären. Sie werden dich tausendmal um Verzeihung bitten, weil sie einen Fehler gemacht haben."

Doch viel eindringlicher, wenn auch nicht ganz so laut, meldete sich ihr Instinkt zu Wort, der nicht minder überzeugt kundtat: „Hier ist etwas faul. Etwas stimmt nicht, ganz und gar nicht." Sie fühlte sich mit einer beunruhigenden Beklommenheit an den seltsamen Vorfall in der Kneipe erinnert und daran, dass sie Snape suchten.

Sie wusste nicht, wie viel Zeit vergangen war, als sich die Tür endlich öffnete und ein Kobold seinen überdimensionalen Kopf hindurch steckte.

_Sie saßen nebeneinander im Lehrerzimmer. Odora fuhr unruhig mit den Händen über die vor ihr liegenden Akten. Snape hatte sich entspannt zurückgelehnt und beobachtete sie aufmerksam. Dumbledore hielt eine kleine Ansprache über die neuen Verordnungen des Zaubereiministeriums, die nicht wirklich die Aufmerksamkeit seiner Kollegen an ihn zu fesseln schien. Niemand außer McGonagall hörte ihm zu. Snape beugte sich ein Stück zu Odora vor und flüsterte:_

„_Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich sagen Sie sind nervös. Gibt es dafür einen besonderen Grund?"_

„_Erstens ist „wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste" eine Untertreibung und zweitens: Ja, es macht mich nervös, keine Ahnung zu haben, was in Ihrem Kopf gerade vorgeht. Ich vermisse mein Frühwarnsystem schmerzlich", antwortete sie leicht gereizt, aber sehr leise._

„_Dann funktioniert es also. Vielen Dank", murmelte er._

„_Sie können mir danken, indem Sie sich von mir und meinen Gedanken fern halten!", beendete sie das Gespräch, da Dumbledore sich bereits laut und missbilligend geräuspert hatte._

„Hestia Jones, bitte folgen Sie mir. Sie werden nun in den Verhörraum gebracht."

Als sie aus der Tür getreten war, zog der Kobold eine magische Schlinge aus einer Jackentasche und legte sie um ihre Handgelenke, wo diese sich selbst zu Recht zog. Hestia folgte dem vor ihr her wackelnden Winzling durch ein Labyrinth aus völlig identisch wirkenden Korridoren, die den Eindruck erweckten einzig und allein zum Zweck der Verwirrung gebaut worden zu sein. Sie spielte einmal kurz mit dem Gedanken sich loszureißen, verwarf ihn dann jedoch wieder in der Gewissheit den Ausgang ohnehin nicht schnell genug zu finden. Am Ende ihrer kleinen Odyssee blieb der Kobold vor einer Tür stehen und klopfte. Nachdem die Tür geöffnet wurde befreite er ihre Hände und sie trat ein.

Was auch immer sie erwartet hatte, das war es nicht. Vielleicht so einen großen Anhörungssaal, wie damals bei den Prozessen gegen die Todesser oder einen leeren Raum mit einem riesigen Spiegel, wie in der Lieblingsfernsehserie ihrer Mutter. Stattdessen jedoch betrat sie ein behagliches Zimmer, das von einem gewaltigen Kamin dominiert wurde, der sein warmes orangerotes Licht in den Raum warf. In der Mitte stand ein Schreibtisch, hinter dem ein untersetzter Beamter, dessen gemütliches rundes Gesicht ein ausladender Schnauzer zierte auf einem bequemen Lehnsessel saß. Als er sie bemerkte, stand der Mann auf und kam um den Schreibtisch herum. Er streckte ihr freundlich die Hand entgegen.

„Smith, sehr erfreut Miss Jones."

Sie nickte etwas irritiert.

„Bitte entschuldigen Sie die Unannehmlichkeiten, gehört leider alles zur Vorschrift. Bitte, setzen Sie sich", fuhr er lächelnd fort, schob die hochgekrempelten Ärmel zurecht und setzte sich.

‚Entweder ist das keine besonders ausgefallene Art mich zu manipulieren oder ich habe hier irgendetwas missverstanden', dachte Hestia und setzte sich auf den gepolsterten Stuhl ihm gegenüber.

„Können Sie sich denken warum Sie hier sind?", fragte er ganz in dem Ton eines guten Onkels, der seinen Neffen dazu bewegen will, seine Taten zu überdenken. Sie beschränkte sich vorerst darauf den Kopf zu schütteln.

„Nun ich bin nicht darüber informiert, wo Sie sich die letzten Wochen und Monate aufgehalten haben, aber über alle Telekugeln dieses Landes wurde die Suche nach namhaften Todessern gesendet. Das Ministerium legt großen Wert darauf einen weiteren Aufstand um jeden Preis zu unterbinden."

Er sah sie abwartend an, als warte er auf eine bestimmte Reaktion ihrerseits. Hestias Verdacht, dass Snape der Grund ihrer Inhaftierung war verdichtete sich allmählich zur Gewissheit.

„Ich wüsste nicht, was das mit mir zu tun hat", erwiderte sie.

„Hatten Sie in letzter Zeit Kontakt mit einem Todesser?", fragte er.

„Ja, mit Crabbe. Er ist tot, so weit ich weiß. Und noch einigen anderen", antwortete sie.

„Ich sprach von dem Zeitraum nach der Schlacht in Hogwarts", entgegnete er gelassen ohne auch nur mit einem Zucken ein Anzeichen von Verstimmung zu zeigen.

„Nicht, dass ich wüsste, Mr. Smith. Ich weiß nicht, ob Ihnen klar ist, dass meine Familie von Voldemort getötet worden ist." Ihre Stimme hatte allmählich einen bedrohlichen Unterton angenommen.

Mr Smith zog mit einer schwungvollen Geste eine dicke Akte zu sich heran und schlug sie auf.

„Doch das ist mir bekannt, das steht alles in Ihrer Akte und es tut mir sehr leid. Deshalb hat man Sie ja so zuvorkommend untergebracht."

„Ich bin gerührt."

„Man wirft Ihnen nicht vor Todesserin zu sein."

„Sondern?"

„Die Verfolgung eines Todessers zu behindern."

Sie war nicht mehr überrascht, eigentlich hätte sie es bei ihrer Verhaftung schon wissen müssen. Unwillkürlich erinnerte sie sich an Snapes Frage: ‚Ist der Streit mit dem Ministerium so eine Art Hobby von dir?'  
Offensichtlich hatte er Recht behalten, wenn sie dieses Hobby auch nicht direkt absichtlich pflegte. Sie beschränkte ihren Kommentar auf ein wenig tiefsinniges: „Ah".

„Waren Sie vor kurzem in dem Wirtshaus „Zum lachenden Krug"?", fragte er.

Sie würde sich entscheiden müssen, alles zu leugnen oder auf der ihr-sei-nichts-vorzuwerfen-Schiene zu fahren.

„Und wenn es so wäre?", fragte sie.

„Dann würde mich brennend interessieren, warum Sie das Gasthaus so überstürzt verließen, nachdem Sie den Bericht über den verfolgten Todesser gehört hatten", antwortete er und sein Gesichtsausdruck ließ keinen Zweifel an seiner Unnachgiebigkeit.

Hestia zog es vor zu schweigen.

„Man hat Sie hoch zu der alten Ruine rennen sehen. Als einige Ministeriumszauberer einige Stunden später dort auftauchten, war die ganze Ruine nicht mehr auffindbar. Eigenartig, nicht wahr?"

Hestia hätte sich selbst kräftig in den Hintern treten können, wenn sie die Gelegenheit und die physikalischen Voraussetzungen gehabt hätte. Sie hatte sie direkt zu ihm oder in diesem Fall mehr zu ihr geführt.

Mr. Smith schien offensichtlich nicht zu den Menschen zu gehören, die leicht die Geduld verlieren, denn er fuhr unermüdlich fort. „Wir gehen davon aus, dass Sie den flüchtigen Severus Snape schützen. Haben Sie dazu etwas zu sagen?"

„Nein", antwortete sie schlicht.

Jetzt war es Mr. Smith, der sich zurücklehnte und abwartete.

„Ich ging davon aus Severus Snape sei tot", ergänzte sie.

Smith seufzte schwerfällig. „Eins will mir nicht in den Kopf. Sie sind eine hübsche junge Frau. Sie sind klug und soweit ich informiert bin auch talentiert. Warum geben Sie sich mit jemandem wie Severus Snape ab? Und darüber hinaus, warum schützen Sie ihn, Miss Jones?"

Ein für sie unerklärlicher Wutklumpen hatte sich in ihren Eingeweiden gebildet .

„Er ist ein Mörder, das wissen Sie, oder?"

Sie starrte ihn nur an. Sie wusste, dass Snape ein Todesser gewesen war und was er in dieser Zeit getan hatte, war ihr nicht bekannt, doch Dumbledore hatte ihm vertraut. Mit jedem Wort, das Smith sagte, wurde ihr mehr und mehr bewusst, wie wage ihr Wissen war.

„Ich spreche nicht von Dumbledore. Das ist allgemein bekannt und nach allem, was wir wissen, auch ohne Potters Ausführungen, ist seine Darstellung dieser Ereignisse mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit korrekt. Ich spreche eigentlich von seiner Zeit als Todesser."

Er sah sie an, wie ein Alchimist, der ein Reagenzglas beäugt nachdem er eine weitere Ingredienz hinzugefügt hat und nun wartete was passiert.

Hestia regte sich nicht, doch ihre Gedanken rasten. Wie viel hatte Dumbledore genau gewusst? Warum hatte er ihm vertraut, warum war er sicher gewesen, dass Snape eine zweite Chance verdiente?

Hestia Mund fühlte sich trocken an. Snapes Gesichtsausdruck, als er sie gefesselt hatte stand ihr noch deutlich vor Augen.

Smith fuhr fort: „Die Akte Snape liegt jetzt schon seit einer ganzen Weile auf meinem Schreibtisch. Wir wissen aus zuverlässiger Quelle, dass er in einem alten Schloss in Schottland unterzukriechen pflegte. Wahrscheinlich war unser Deal nicht gut genug, sonst hätten wir wahrscheinlich schon vor Wochen gewusst, wo genau er sich aufhält. Bitte, beleidigen Sie mich nicht indem Sie bezweifeln, ich könne eins und eins zusammenzählen."

Hestia hatte sich noch immer nicht entschieden, was sie tun sollte und beschloss weiter zu schweigen.

„Ich weiß, das alles überrascht Sie womöglich. Man hatte ihn ja kurzzeitig beinahe zum Nationalhelden erhoben. Aber wissen Sie, je tiefer man bohrt, desto unschöner wird das Ganze."

„Albus Dumbledore hat ihm bis zuletzt vertraut.", sagte Hestia.

„Ja, das hat er. Bitte verstehen Sie mich nicht falsch, auch ich hielt und halte große Stücke auf Dumbledore. Genialer Mann, wahrscheinlich der Genialste für dieses und die nächsten paar Jahrhunderte, aber… Wissen Sie, Snape ist nicht gerade ein offenes Buch."

‚Wem sagt er das?'

„Was wissen Sie über die Umstände von Dumbledores Tod?"

„Dass er todkrank war als Snape ihn auf seinen Wunsch hin tötete, dass er es tat um seine Position als Doppelagent aufrecht zu halten", antwortete Hestia.

„Ja, das ist soweit korrekt. Was die meisten nicht wissen ist, dass Dumbledore sich einen alten Fluch an einem Erbstück der Familie Riddle geholt hatte. Wissen Sie, wer Dumbledore damals explizit mit Informationen über Voldemorts oder vielmehr Tom Riddles Vergangenheit informiert hat? Das war Snape. Er hat ihn zum Ring der Gaunts geführt. Wir wissen das, weil uns Teile aus Dumbledores Denkarium für unsere Ermittlungen zur Verfügung gestellt wurden. Eigenartig nicht wahr, dass in Folge dieser so tatkräftigen Unterstützung Dumbledore verflucht wird?"

Hestia sah ihn skeptisch an. Sie wusste, dass Potter verkündet hatte, Snape hätte versucht Dumbledore zu retten und gezögert ihn zu töten.

Smith versuchte gewinnend zu lächeln. Es gelang ihm nicht besonders gut. „Nun zugegebener Maßen sind das noch Spekulationen. Der Zusammenhang wird noch untersucht. Bleiben wir lieber bei den Fakten. Nach Zeugenaussagen ist er für mindestens den Tod von 20 Menschen verantwortlich."

Hestia spürte, wie sie in Sekunden zu Eis erstarrte. Sie hatten Dimensionen von Schuld erreicht, in denen sie nie zu denken gelernt hatte. Auch sie hatte getötet und noch heute verfolgten sie einige Gesichter bis in ihre Träume, doch sie hatte nie die Seite gewechselt. Hatte nie ihre Standpunkte überdenken müssen.

Smith beobachtete zufrieden die Wirkung seiner Worte und holte zum nächsten Schlag aus.

„Ich spreche nicht von Kämpfen, die sind darin nicht mit aufgezählt. Ich spreche von Mord an Muggeln, an Unbeteiligten. Was glauben Sie, warum sich die Vampire Voldemort angeschlossen haben?", Smiths Stimme war zu einem Flüstern herabgesunken.

Mit schmerzhafter Klarheit wusste sie worauf Smith hinaus wollte und sie spürte, wie ihr Magen Anstalten machte sich seines Inhaltes zu entledigen.

„Lord Voldemort war ein hervorragender Frischfleischlieferant. Und davon einmal abgesehen, sofern man das denn kann, sind wir uns inzwischen keineswegs sicher, dass er je die Seiten gewechselt hat. Ja er hat Potter immer geschützt. Wie sich jedoch herausstellte, war das eine der wichtigsten Voraussetzungen für die Rückkehr des dunklen Lords, was einen Schatten auf diese Tatsache wirft. Hinzukommt diese äußerst kryptische Prophezeiung. Wie viel genau wusste er davon wirklich? Verstehen Sie? Da ist einiges im Argen. Wie genau hätte er Voldemort wirklich ausspionieren sollen ohne, dass dieser das bemerkt? Welche so unglaublich wertvollen Informationen hat der Orden des Phönix tatsächlich von ihm erhalten? Wir stellen uns hier ziemlich viele Fragen. Sie verstehen also, warum ich Ihre Hilfe brauche."

Er lehnte sich mit ernster Miene zurück in seinen Sessel und wartete ab.

Hestia unterdrückte ein Zittern. Es gab nur drei Dinge, die sie zurückhielten.  
Erstens: Sie wusste nicht, wie viel von dem, was Smith ihr gesagt hatte wahr war.  
Zweitens: Sie hatte Snape überlebt und drittens: Sie hatte ein Versprechen gegeben. Auch wenn es im Moment so aussah, als würde sie diese Dinge nicht voneinander trennen können.

„Woher weiß ich, dass Sie die Wahrheit sagen?" Ihre Stimme klang bei weitem nicht so fest, wie sie es beabsichtigt hatte.

Zu ihrer Überraschung schien Smith nicht im Geringsten erstaunt über ihre Frage. Er stand mit einem Ruck auf, bewegte sich etwas schwerfällig zur Tür und hielt sie auf.

„Wenn Sie mir folgen möchten."

_Die Sonne war untergegangen, als sie über die Schlossgründe hinunter zum See gegangen war. Ihr Umhang schleifte über das feuchte Gras und zog eine dunkle Spur in die glänzende Fläche. _

_Snape folgte ihr in einigem Abstand. Odora hatte sich ans Ufer gesetzt, die Beine an den Körper gezogen und die Arme darum geschlungen, als er sich ein Stück weiter dazusetzte._

_Sie drehte ihm den Kopf zu, den sie auf die Knie gelegt hatte. „Was wollen Sie?"_

„_Ich hatte den Eindruck, Sie wären einsam", antwortete er schlicht._

„_Und da dachten Sie, Sie kommen aus lauter Liebenswürdigkeit hier herunter und leisten mir Gesellschaft?", erwiderte sie._

_Der Ausdruck um seinen Mund verhärtete sich. Er schwieg._

_Sie hatte den Blick wieder auf den See gerichtet. „Ich weiß nicht, was ich von Ihnen halten soll", murmelte sie nach einiger Zeit._

„_Damit sind Sie schon mal sympathischer als der Rest Ihrer Kollegen. Die haben da ziemlich genaue Vorstellungen!", bemerkte er trocken._

„_Sie tragen das dunkle Mal, wie kommt es, dass Sie an dieser Schule geduldet werden?"_

„_Warum fangen Sie jetzt an sich darüber Gedanken zu machen?", fragte er._

„_Weil ich den Eindruck gewonnen habe, dass man Sie nicht einschätzen kann", entgegnete sie._

_Er nickte. „Wahrscheinlich ist das besser so." _

_Die Wellen des Sees schlugen sanft ans Ufer, ansonsten war es still. Der Mond war inzwischen aufgegangen und warf sein fahles Licht auf den See. _

„_Es war unklug her zu kommen", sagte er nach ein paar Minuten Schweigen und machte Anstalten sich zu erheben._

„_Warten Sie." Sein Kopf schnellte zu ihr herum, auf dem Gesicht einen undeutbaren Ausdruck zwischen Erwartung und kühler Distanz._

_Sie zögerte: „Ihre Gesellschaft ist nicht unangenehm, im Gegenteil." _

_Er verharrte regungslos, immer noch halb aufgerichtet._

„_In gewisser Hinsicht ist es angenehm neben jemanden zu sitzen, dem man nichts vormachen muss", sagte sie leise_

„_Dito", murmelte er und lies sich wieder ins Gras zurücksinken. _

_Sie griff nach seiner Hand und zuckte sofort wieder zurück. Ein verkrampftes Lächeln zuckte um seinen Mund._

„_Was haben Sie erwartet? Gesunde 36,5 °C?", fragte er bitter. _

_Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Entschuldigen Sie, ich habe gar nichts erwartet", murmelte sie. Sie blieben nebeneinander sitzen und sahen hinaus auf den See, auf dessen glitzernder Oberfläche, sich der Mond spiegelte._

Hestia folgte Smith durch ein geschäftiges Korridorlabyrinth, das aus sich selbst heraus zu summen schien. Überall liefen Beamte, Kobolde, Gnome, Wichtel und noch einige andere, schwer definierbare, aber scheinbar dienstbare Geister umher. Sie gelangten zu einem großen Fahrstuhl, mit dem sie in magenwürgender Geschwindigkeit in die Tiefe gebracht wurden. Hestia nahm an, dass sie sich im Zaubereiministerium befanden, obwohl sie sich fragte, was sie in dessen Keller interessantes finden würden. Es stellte sich heraus, dass es sich um ein Gefängnis handelte, ein Umstand, der sie zwang die Theorie vom Ministerium zu überdenken, denn bisher hatte es ihres Wissens nach kein Gefängnis im Ministerium gegeben.

Ihre Schritte verloren sich in einem endlosen Echo an den kahlen Wänden, während sie langsam durch die dunklen Flure gingen. Smith blieb vor einer Tür stehen, schob einen Schlüssel ins Schloss und öffnete sie. Sie betraten gemeinsam den kleinen Raum, der vom kalten, weißen Licht einer Leuchtkugel erhellt und durch eine transparente Schutzschicht in zwei Teile unterteilt war. Dahinter saß ein schlanker, um nicht zu sagen dürrer, blonder Mann in einem weißen Overall zusammengesunken auf einem Stuhl. Er hatte langsam den Kopf gehoben, als sie eingetreten waren. Als das Licht sein Gesicht traf, erkannte Hestia die völlig entstellt Züge eines ihr bekannten Gesichts. Auf seinem einst so glatt rasierten Kinn wuchsen wilde Stoppeln, das makellose Lächeln war zu einer grinsenden Fratze mutiert und seine Augen waren rot unterlaufen. Ein beinahe erbarmungswürdiger Anblick – beinahe.

„Malfoy, ich möchte, dass Sie Miss Jones hier etwas über Severus Snape erzählen", sagte Smith und bedeutete Hestia auf einem der Stühle Platz zu nehmen, die vor der Schutzschicht standen.

„Sie einer an, die kleine Miss Jones. So sieht man sich wieder. Bist du wegen deiner Eltern hier Kleines?" Malfoys Stimme war mehr ein dünnes Fisteln, als echte Sprache.

„Wovon reden Sie, Mann? Ich möchte, dass Sie ihr sagen, was Sie mir gesagt haben."

Malfoy lächelte verschlagen. „Wie Sie wünschen. Sie wissen ja Smith, für Sie tue ich alles. Ich dachte nur es würde Sie interessieren… Unerheblich… Nun gut, was wollen Sie wissen? Dass er von den Horkruxen wusste? Dass sie sein Rückfahrticket in unseren kleinen Club waren? Dass er Dumbledore nie davon erzählt hat? Das ist ja eigentlich meine Lieblingsgeschichte, aber die meisten interessiert ja doch nur der langweilige Kram, das mit den Muggeln…"

Der Gefangene sah Hestia neugierig an, als würde er auf etwas Bestimmtes warten.

Hestia fühlte sich, wie ein lebensmüder Draufgänger, der einen Wasserfall hinunter gesprungen ist und nun über die vielen Strudel staunt, die ihn auf den Grund zu ziehen drohen. Nur, dass sie geschubst worden war, oder? Snape hatte ihr präzise vorhergesagt, wie das Ministerium darauf gekommen war ihn zu verdächtigen. Die Frage war nur, lag das daran, dass er Malfoy so genau kannte oder an all den Dingen von denen er wusste, dass sie irgendwann herauskommen mussten? Je länger sie Malfoys Gefasel lauschte, desto sicherer wurde sie, dass er die Wahrheit sagte. Er sah nicht so aus, als würde er ernsthaft damit rechnen eine Vereinbarung mit dem Ministerium treffen zu können, geschweige denn diese Zelle jemals wieder zu verlassen. Auf der anderen Seite war Lucius bekanntermaßen notorisch durchtrieben.

Als Hestia nichts sagte, fuhr er monoton fort: „Snape ist für den Tod von einem Haufen Muggel verantwortlich. Was für eine Überraschung, nicht wahr? Ich meine, da wäre ja auch niemand drauf gekommen. Bei Lord Voldemort wird Gerüchten zu Folge doch eigentlich hauptsächlich Gnomjagen gespielt." Er kicherte irre und starrte sie aus seinen verengten Augen böse an.

„Warum haben Sie vorhin meine Eltern erwähnt?", fiel ihr plötzlich ein.

„Ich dachte deswegen bist du hier Kleine? … Ach, du weißt es gar nicht. Nun ich denke es wird dich interessieren…" Malfoy machte eine Pause und spielte gedankenverloren mit einer langen Locke seines stumpfen blonden Haares.

Hestia fühlte sich wie eine Mücke, die gegen besseres Wissen herausfinden wollte, was es mit diesem eigenwillig hellen Licht auf sich hat, als sie scharf „Was?", fragte.

Malfoy schien während seiner Inhaftierung allmählich den Verstand verloren zu haben, denn er lachte nur wild und freudlos auf.

„Du hast keine Ahnung … Snape hat deine Eltern getötet. Ich kann mich noch an die Jones erinnern. Sie waren so entrüstet, so herrlich echauffiert, als wir in ihr Haus eingedrungen sind. Sie haben irgendwie bis zum Schluss nicht richtig kapiert, dass es ihnen an den Kragen geht. Der dunkle Lord hatte sie persönlich auf die Abschussliste oder auf den Speiseplan, ganz wie du willst, gesetzt. Ich meine im Grunde ist das ein Kompliment, du musst ihn beschäftigt haben. Nun guck mal nicht so schockiert, Kleines…"

_Er stand in der halboffenen Tür seines Büros und sah Odora an. _

„_Können wir nicht miteinander reden? Sie wissen schon das Wunder der Kommunikation?", fragte sie, ihre Stimme zitterte leicht._

_Ohne ein Wort zu sagen öffnete er die Tür ein Stück weiter und bedeutete ihr mit einer knappen Geste einzutreten._

_Drinnen brannte ein kleines Feuer im Kamin und warf warmes Licht auf den spartanisch eingerichteten Raum, dessen einziger Luxus ein schwerer Sessel zu sein schien. Unsicher sah sie sich um. Er nahm einen Stuhl und setzte sich, woraufhin sie sich in den Sessel setzte. Nur das Knistern des Kamins unterbrach die Stille._

„_Sie wollten reden, Miss Cogitas?"_

„_Wir sitzen in jeder Dienstversammlung nebeneinander und ich unterhalte mich gern mit Ihnen, wirklich. Aber Sie weigern sich, mich mit dem Vornamen anzusprechen und sehen aus, als hätten Sie auf eine Zitrone gebissen, wenn mir Ihr Name herausrutscht. Sie sind der Einzige aus dem Kollegium, den ich noch sieze. Sollte ich Ihnen auf den Geist fallen, dann sagen Sie es. Ich hatte bisher nicht den Eindruck, dass dem so ist. Nur dass ich in letzter Zeit im Grunde gar keinen Eindruck mehr habe. Severus verstehen Sie, was ich ... Ach vergessen Sie es."_

_Er hatte ihr die ganze Zeit aufmerksam zugehört und in die Augen gesehen, was sie scheinbar nur noch nervöser gemacht hatte. Sie stand auf und wollte zur Tür gehen. Diesmal war er es, der sie aufhielt. _

_Er stand auf und trat einen Schritt auf sie zu, sorgsam darauf achtend, dass gut ein Meter Luft zwischen ihnen blieb. _

„_Diese Distanz halte ich zu Ihrem Schutz, nicht aus Antipathie. Ich verstehe sehr gut …"_

„_Ach ja?", flüsterte sie._

„_Wahrscheinlich viel besser, als Ihnen lieb ist", erwiderte er leise."_

„_Tatsächlich? Dann sollten sie wissen Sie, dass ich auch mit weniger als 36 °C auskomme", sagte sie, die Augen fest auf seine gerichtet und hob ihre Hände an sein Gesicht. Er umschloss sie mit einem festen Griff bevor sie seine Wangen erreichen konnten. Sein Gesicht hatte einen harten Ausdruck angenommen. _

„_Das geht nicht!", presste er hervor. Zögerlich beugte er sich an ihr Ohr und murmelte: „Apfel" _

_In ihre Augen traten Tränen, doch sie nickte. Als Snape sie wieder losließ, ging sie erneut zur Tür, ohne das er sie aufhielt._


	6. Kapitel 6

6.

Hestia hörte ihn nicht mehr. In ihren Ohren rauschte dröhnende Stille, die nur vom Klang ihres eigenen Herzschlages unterbrochen wurde. Sie starrte durch Malfoy hindurch, als wäre er Luft und fühlte nichts, als einen kalten Hass. Ihre Betäubung hinderte sie nicht am denken. Im Gegenteil, sie hatte das Gefühl nie klarer gedacht zu haben. Schweigend ging sie ohne den hinter ihr her schnaufenden Smith zu beachten zur Tür und trat auf den Korridor hinaus.

„Das tut mir leid. Ich schwöre, dass ich das nicht gewusst habe… ich hätte nie… das hätte ich Ihnen nie angetan", ächzte er, als er ihr auf dem Flur hinterher gekeucht kam.

Hestia reagierte nicht. Sie lief weiter den Flur hinunter. Smith holte sie ein und baute sich vor ihr auf.

„Ich verstehe, dass das gerade ein ziemlicher Schock für Sie war. Aber wir müssen uns trotzdem unterhalten. Sie…"

„Sie werden ihn kriegen, dass schwöre ich. Aber geben Sie mir erst einmal meinen Zauberstab wieder", unterbrach sie ihn tonlos.

Smith glotzte sie einige Sekunden verwirrt an. Doch der Ausdruck in ihren grauen Augen sagte ihm, dass es ratsamer wäre sich flexibel zu erweisen. „Das lässt sich einrichten", sagte er. Sie nickte nur.

Schweigend gingen sie zurück zum Aufzug. Als sie mit mörderischer Geschwindigkeit wieder gen Oberfläche flogen, fragte Hestia: „Wir befinden uns, wenn ich mich nicht irre im Ministerium für Zauberei. Gibt es hier eine Bibliothek?"

Auf Smith Stirn bildete sich eine tiefe Furche, die nur zu offensichtlich seine Verwirrung kundtat. Doch dann besann er sich auf den guten Lehrsatz, man müsse freundlich zu Verrückten sein, lächelte und sagte: „Ja"

_Snape stand mit verschränkten Armen am Fenster und starrte auf die nebligen Schlossgründe. Es war ein nasser und kalter Tag, der bleierne Himmel hing tief über der Erde und schien alles Leben ersticken zu wollen. Über den Schlosshof ging eine einzige dunkle Gestalt in einen dicken Reiseumhang gehüllt auf eine der Kutschen zu, die von den Thestralen gezogen wurde. Er beobachtete, wie sie eine Reisetasche durch die Kutschentür schweben lies und dann selbst die Stufen zur Kabine erklomm. Für einen Moment zögerte sie und sah noch einmal zum Schloss zurück. Dann drehte sich Odora um und stieg ein._

_Die Kutsche fuhr an und hatte schnell das Tor erreicht, womit sie aus Snapes Blickfeld verschwand. Auf seinem Gesicht bewegte sich kein einziger Muskel. Nur in seinen Augen spiegelte sich ein Anflug von Bedauern. Mit einem Ruck riss er sich von dem trübseligen Anblick der öden Herbstlandschaft los und verlies die Bibliothek. _

Es war erstaunlich, wie schnell man auch in einem Ministerium die Dinge vorantreiben konnte, wenn man den Mitarbeitern nur genügend Angst einflößte. Und das gelang Hestia in ihrem Zustand hervorragend. Smith hatte ihre Zusicherung das Ministerium zu Snapes Unterschlupf zu bringen. Man ging davon aus, sie würde sich in einer halben Stunde unten bei ihnen melden. Sie hatte nicht vor dort zu erscheinen, aber das wussten sie ja nicht.

Hestia betrat begleitet von einem Beamten die Bibliothek und ein Schwall von abgestandener Luft und Staub kam ihr entgegen. Die hagere Frau hinter dem Tresen schien jedenfalls gelernt zu haben auch ohne Sauerstoff zu überleben. Der scharfe Blick, den sie ihr über ihre Brillengläser zu warf, hatte jedenfalls nichts von seiner Wachsamkeit eingebüßt. Hestia knallte ihre Genehmigung auf den Schreibtisch und ging wortlos an ihr vorbei. Sie nahm ihre Umgebung ohnehin nur am Rande war und bewegte sich mechanisch wie ein Roboter durch die Regale, als sie in den hinteren Teil der Bibliothek vordrang. Bei V blieb sie stehen und griff sich eine Leiter.

Sie brauchte nicht lange bis sie fündig wurde. Sie knallte den alten Lederfolianten auf einen der kleinen Holztische, überflog das Inhaltsverzeichnis und schlug die gesuchte Seite auf. Ihre Pupillen rasten zwischen den Zeilen hin und her. Nach wenigen Minuten hatte sie die Information, die sie gesucht hatte. Sie schlug das Buch zu und stürmte, die empörten Beschwerderufe der Bibliothekarin ignorierend hinaus auf den Flur, den Beamten dicht auf ihren Fersen. Unter ihrem Umhang hielt sie ihren Zauberstab fest umschlossen. Mit einem plötzlichen Ruck blieb sie stehen, drehte sich mit einer fließenden Bewegung um und jagte dem jungen Mann einen kräftigen Schockzauber auf den Hals, der ihn augenblicklich zu Boden warf.

Hestia statt zu apparieren musste sie mit dem Fahrstuhl ins untere Stockwerk fahren um sich auf andere Weise hinaus schleichen. In der Eingangshalle herrschte dasselbe geschäftige Durcheinander wie überall auf den Gängen. Sie mischte sich ins Gewühle in der stillen Hoffnung niemandem aufzufallen und schob sich in Richtung Ausgang.

Gerade als das Portal nur noch wenige Schritte von ihr entfernt war, hörte sie dicht hinter sich eine ihr bekannte Stimme. „Jones, wo wollen Sie hin? Wir haben eine Abmachung!"

Sie drehte sich nicht um und beschleunigte stattdessen ihre Schritte, eine Schneise aus umgekippten Papierstapeln und ärgerlichen Angestellten, die ihre Ellbogen zu spüren bekamen hinter sich herziehend.

„Haltet den Ausgang verschlossen!", schnaufte Smith so laut er konnte. Hestia sah, wie ein Zauberer in Richtung Portal hechtete, den Zauberstab bereit zur Versiegelung. Doch so weit kam er nicht mehr, denn ihr Entwaffnungszauber riss ihm Zauberstab aus der Hand.

Sie rannte durch das offene Tor direkt in das Verkehrschaos der abendlichen Rushhour im überfüllten Muggellondon. Direkt vor den Augen eines sehr verstörten Lkw-Fahrers verschwand sie von der vierspurigen Straße und apparierte nach Critchton. Sie wusste, dass sie ihr folgen würden, aber bis dahin war sie längst unerreichbar.

_Snape hob überrascht den Kopf, als es klopfte, dann stand er auf und öffnete._

„_Guten Abend, Severus. Ich hoffe ich komme nicht ungelegen", sagte Lucius Malfoy mit seiner aalglatten Stimme. _

_Da stand er, eleganz wie eh und je in einen langen, smaragdgrünen Umhang, mit schwerem Pelzbesatz gehüllt._

_Snapes Gesichtsausdruck verhärtete sich. „Was willst du?"_

_Malfoy linste in Snapes Büro. „Nett hast du es hier. Nicht schlecht für einen Todesser."_

_Er grinste, so breit dass seine weißen Zähne Snape entgegenblitzten._

„_Ja, Malfoy. Ich verstehe deinen Neid. Malfoy Manor ist zu dieser Jahreszeit schrecklich ungemütlich", entgegnete Snape._

_Die beiden standen einander gegenüber, Auge in Auge. Jeder wartete darauf, dass der andere unter seinem scharfen Blick einknickte und das Schweigen brach. _

„_Ich will, dass mein Sohn bei dir ausschließlich hervorragende Noten bekommt. Er wird es in deinem Unterricht richtig nett haben. Verstehst du?", sagte Malfoy schließlich und warf seinen Kopf in einer arroganten Geste zurück._

_Snape zog eine Augenbraue empor. „Und warum genau sollte ich deinen Sprössling bevorzugen?"_

_Malfoy grinste breit und selbstgefällig. „Anderenfalls stecke ich ihm, dass du ein kleines Lichtproblem hast. Draco ist eine kleine Plaudertasche, musst du wissen."_

_Snape baute sich bedrohlich vor ihm auf. „Sag deinem Bengel, dass er sich zusammenreißen soll, denn sonst stecke ich dem Ministerium, was für schöne Sachen du da so in deinem Keller hast. __Borgin & Burkes__ sind doch praktisch deine Grundausstatter. Abgesehen davon halte ich es für fragwürdig, dass man einer Todesserbrut Glauben schenken wird." _

„_Du solltest nicht den Einfluss der Galleone unterschätzen, Severus. So schnell durchsucht niemand mein Haus, nicht ohne dass ich mich vorher darüber informiert werde. Und zu dir, der leiseste Verdacht reicht und die Eltern rennen Dumbledore das Büro ein. Also würde ich sagen, du wirst Dracos bester Kumpel." _

_Mit diesen Worten drehte sich Malfoy um und ging davon._

Sanft landete sie auf einem der Hügel vor dem Schloss. Es hatte zu regnen begonnen und große warme Tropfen fielen auf sie herab. Reglos stand sie da, hielt ihr Gesicht dem Himmel entgegen gerichtet und lauschte. Es war nichts zu hören bis auf das lauter werdende Prasseln des hinabstürzenden Wassers. Sie wartete auf die Angst, auf das kalte Grauen, wie sie es immer getan hatte. Von jeher hatte sie die Angst hinter sich gebracht bevor es etwas zu fürchten gab. So konnte sie sich besser auf das konzentrieren, was vor ihr lag. Jetzt kam nichts, nicht einmal ein kleiner Schauer – nichts als kalte Leere. Die Sonne war inzwischen hinter einigen dunklen Wolken untergegangen und hatte die Ebene der näher kriechenden Dunkelheit überlassen.

Die Ruine ragte, wie ein letzter verfaulter Zahn aus der Landschaft vor ihr auf. Das Tor war nur leicht angelehnt, genauso wie sie es zurückgelassen hatte.

_Kein Lufthauch regte sich auf dem großen Balkon, auf dem sie einander regungslos gegenüberstanden. Die Nacht war kalt und sternlos. _

„_Du bist zu spät", sagte Voldemort. Die Kapuze seines schwarzen Umhangs fiel ihm ins Gesicht, sodass es zum größten Teil von Schatten bedeckt war._

„_Das ist mir klar. Ich gestehe, dass ich gezögert habe, weil ich nicht sicher war, ob ich es überleben würde hierher zu kommen", erwiderte Snape ruhig._

„_Eine seltsame Formulierung für jemanden wie dich, Severus."_

„_Ich denke es ist überflüssig zu erwähnen, dass ich Euren Kräften trotz allem mit Respekt gegenüberstehe."_

„_Was sollte mich denn veranlassen einen Groll gegen dich zu hegen? Etwa, dass du es dir unter Dumbledores Fittiche gemütlich gemacht hast? Nicht doch, das finde ich ganz herzallerliebst." Seine Stimme war kaum zu mehr als einem Zischen herabgesunken. _

_Snapes bleiches Gesicht zeigte nicht die geringste Regung. _

„_Ich hätte Euch dort sehr nützlich sein können, wäre ich eingeweiht worden. Barty Crouch hat versagt, das wäre mir nicht passiert."_

_Voldemort lachte ein hohes, kaltes Lachen. _

„_Der Junge war seit vier Jahren unmittelbar in deiner Nähe. Und es ist ihm dort ganz prächtig gegangen. Das würde ich durchaus Versagen nennen. Nicht nur, dass du nichts gegen ihn unternommen hast, du hast zu allem Überfluss darüber hinaus sein Leben geschützt. Du hingst offenbar noch immer zu sehr an diesem Schlammblut. Du bist schwach, Severus."_

_Snape verzog zum ersten Mal das Gesicht, als hätte man ihm etwas Widerwärtiges, Schleimiges ins Gesicht gespuckt. _

„_Eine Sympathie für den Sohn eines Idioten lag und liegt mir fern, Euer Lordschaft. Aber ihn zu beseitigen hätte euch mehr geschadet, denn genützt."_

_Voldemort wirkte erstmals in dieser Nacht seiner Sache nicht ganz sicher. Er sah Snape fragend an. _

„_Ich habe sehr viel Zeit und Muße gehabt, in der verbotenen Abteilung der Bibliothek schwarze Magie zu studieren. Unter anderem auch Horkruxe…", erklärte Snape langsam, scheinbar vorsichtig und blickte abwartend zu Voldemort. _

„_Was willst du damit sagen?", fragte dieser lauernd._

„_Ich hatte schon länger eine Vermutung. Die Erschaffung eines Hokrux hinterlässt Spuren, sichtbare Spuren. Und die Prophezeiung… ergibt so einen völlig neuen Sinn."_

„_Die Prophezeiung?" Fast hatte es den Anschein, Voldemort sei neugierig geworden. _

„_Der Junge trägt einen Horkrux in sich. Deshalb dürft nur Ihr ihn vernichten, denn anderenfalls würdet Ihr selbst vernichtet werden. Insofern war es sogar eine Notwendigkeit sein Leben zu erhalten. Unabhängig davon hat sich herausgestellt, dass Ihr ohne ihn nur schwer hättet wieder auferstehen können, nicht wahr?"_

_Snape beobachtete beinahe gelassen die Wirkung seiner Worte. „Wie viel weiß Dumbledore davon?", fragte er._

„_Von mir? Nichts!", entgegnete Snape._

_Voldemort hob seinen Zauberstab und sagte ruhig:„Crucio"_

_Ein Lichtstrahl schoss aus seinem Zauberstab hervor und traf Snape, der sich unvermittelt zusammenkrümmte und schließlich, sich auf dem Erdboden windend, zusammenbrach. _

„_War alles, was du gesagt hast wahr?", fragte Voldemort über dessen Schmerzendschreie hinweg._

„_Ja!", ächzte Snape. _

„_Weißt du, ich mag den Cruciatus. Er macht es unmöglich etwas zu verbergen, denn die Leute sind meistens viel zu sehr mit ihren Schmerzen beschäftigt. Interessant nicht?", fuhr Voldemort in ungezwungenem Plauderton fort ohne Snape weiter eines Blickes zu würdigen._

_Dann hob er den Fluch auf und Snape hörte augenblicklich auf sich zu bewegen. _

„_Ich hoffe, du nimmst es nicht persönlich", meinte er nur, mit dem Ton eines lieben Onkels, der seinem kleinen Neffen eine Süßigkeit entzogen hatte. _

_Snape richtete sich mühsam wieder auf. In dem zwecklosen Versuch, einen Teil seiner Würde wiederherzustellen, ordnete er seinen Umhang. Er sah Voldemort an und dieser sagte: „Willkommen zurück, Severus."_

Hestia wusste, dass ihre Chancen auf Erfolg gering waren, doch sie konnte es nicht unversucht lassen. So grässlich es auch war, wieder einen Feind zu haben, dem sie die Schuld an ihrem einsamen und elenden Leben geben konnte, gab ihr eine Kraft zurück, wie sie seit Voldemorts Untergang nicht mehr gespürt hatte.

Ihr Plan war nicht besonders ausgefeilt. Er bestand im Wesentlichen darin, das Wasserglas zu werden das er ihr vor die Nase gehalten hatte als sie am verdursten war. Sie an sich herab und dachte, dass sie schon besser ausgesehen hatte, auch wenn das zugegebenermaßen eine ganze Weile her war. Sie zückte den Zauberstab und begann ihre Kleidung zu einem Kleid zu transformieren. Das Ergebnis war annehmbar, wenn auch nicht Ball-tauglich. Mit einem weiteren Schnippen verlieh sie ihrem Gesicht ein wenig Farbe und machte sich so gewappnet auf den Weg in den Keller.

Unten war es so dunkel, dass sie das Gefühl hatte in absolute Leere zu starren, als hätte sie genauso gut blind sein können. Sie ging ohne zu zögern weiter und als sie leise die Tür zu seiner Kammer aufschob, ohne das sich etwas regte, keimte in ihr leise Hoffnung, dass er es ihr womöglich leichter machen würde als sie geahnt hatte.

Sie bewegte sich mit äußerster Vorsicht in dem Raum auf das Bettgestell zu, auf dem sie ihn liegend vermutete. Kurz bevor sie es mit erhobenen Zauberstab erreicht hatte, erklang aus der dichten Schwärze seine Stimme.

„Ich dachte, wir wären uns einig darüber gewesen, dass du gehst."

Ihr Herz setzte für einen Augenblick aus und sie stolperte schockiert nach hinten.

Sie nahm sich zusammen und versuchte ihren flachen Atem zu beruhigen. „Lumos"

Im Licht ihres Zauberstabs konnte sie Snape auf dem Bettgestell kerzengerade sitzen sehen, die Augen direkt auf sie gerichtet. Über sein Gesicht wanderten mit jeder Bewegung ihres leicht zitternden Zauberstabes dunkle Schatten.

„Ich wollte nie gehen. Das ist mir klar geworden nachdem ich das Schloss verlassen hatte."

Mit einem beiläufigen Schnippen entzündete sie die Kerze, die auf dem Tisch stand und löschte ihren Zauberstab.

„Ein Kleid? Was ist denn der Anlass?", fragte er süffisant. Sie spürte, dass etwas an ihm seltsam war, auch für seine Verhältnisse. Etwas in seiner Stimme irritierte sie, doch Hestia beschloss nicht von ihrem Vorhaben abzuweichen.

Langsam ging sie auf das Bett zu und setzte sich neben ihn. Ihre Blicke trafen sich und eine beinahe fühlbare Stille breitete sich zwischen ihnen aus.

Vorsichtig biss sie sich auf die Lippen, lehnte sich ein bisschen vor und flüsterte: „Und jetzt?"

„Warum bist du hier?", fragte er leise und stand mit einer so ruckartigen Bewegung auf, dass sie sich zum zweiten Mal erschrak.

„Weil du mir noch einen Flug schuldest", erwiderte sie und stand nun ihrerseits auf.

Nun war es der dicht an sie herantrat und leise sagte: „Was willst du von mir?"

Dann packte er sie mit einer ungeahnt kräftigen Bewegung bei den Armen und wirbelte sie herum, so dass sie mit dem Rücken zur Wand gepresst zum stehen kam. Seine rechte Hand schloss sich fest um ihren Nacken, die linke umfing ihre Taille.

„Ist das, was du willst?", flüsterte er in ihr Ohr.

Hestia war unfähig sich zu bewegen und sah ihn wie paralysiert an, unschlüssig ob sie glauben sollte, was gerade geschah. Doch sein Verhalten entsprach tatsächlich ihren Vorstellungen und so führte sie zu Ende, was er angefangen hatte.

Ganz langsam drehte sie ihren Kopf und küsste seine kalten Lippen. Als er ihren Kuss erwiderte ließ sie ihre rechte Hand langsam an seinem Körper hinunter wandern, um sie dann in ihrem Rock verschwinden zu lassen.

Noch bevor sie ihren Zauberstab zu fassen bekam, hatte er mit einer blitzschnellen Bewegung ihr Handgelenk umklammert.

Sie noch immer mit seinem Körper an jeder Bewegung hindernd, sagte er leise: „Hast du wirklich geglaubt, dass ich es dir so leicht mache?"

Seine kalte Nähe jagte ihr einen Schauer über den Rücken, als sie spürte, wie er sich zu ihrem Ohr hinabbeugte: „Was genau haben sie dir erzählt?"

Hestia spürte wie sich ihre Eingeweide zu einem Klumpen zusammenzogen. Er zog den Kopf ein Stück zurück und fixierte sie mit seinem bohrenden Blick.

Sie wusste sofort, dass es zwecklos war ihn anzulügen, sie hatte es im Grunde die ganze Zeit gewusst.

„Ich weiß, dass sie dich geholt haben. Ich habe sie gesehen. Wann werden sie hier sein – ein, zwei Stunden?"

Sie sah ihn aus hasserfüllten Augen an, ohne jedoch ein Wort zu sagen. Er hatte ihre Hand fest in seinem Griff. Sie konnte nur noch hoffen, dass er einen Fehler machen würde.

„Was hast du jetzt vor?", flüsterte er beinahe sanft in ihr Ohr. „Du wirst mir doch nicht wirklich etwas antun wollen? Du weißt, dass du das nicht kannst!"

Er ließ sie los und trat einen Schritt zurück.

„Ich hatte gedacht, dass du wusstest worauf du dich einlässt, als du hier her kamst. Deinen Mut in ehren hier vor den Bürohengsten aus dem Ministerium aufzutauchen, ich hätte dich für klüger gehalten."

„Was soll ich denn gewusst haben, Severus?", fragte sie leise.

Ein kaltes Lächeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus. „Das ich ein Todesser war. Ich habe dir gesagt, was dich erwartet, aber du warst so beschäftigt vor deinem eigenen Leben wegzulaufen, dass du nicht zuhören wolltest. Ich habe dich gewarnt"

„Ich weiß nicht mehr was ich weiß oder was ich glaube"

„Du hast uns alle verraten nicht wahr?" Sie wollte ihn ablenken, ihn irgendwie dazu bringen unaufmerksam zu sein, doch er sah sie nur mit leicht gehobener Augenbraue fragend an.

„Du wusstest von den Horkruxen lange vor Dumbledore. Wahrscheinlich hast du ihn direkt in die Falle gelockt, die Voldemort für ihn gelegt hatte", fuhr sie fort.

Snape zog eine Augenbraue hoch und erwiderte: „Dumbledore, unser lieber guter alter Dumbledore. Er wirkte immer so herrlich Vertrauens erweckend, nicht wahr.  
Alles, was Potter in dieser Nacht erfahren hat, war die Wahrheit. Man kann ein Denkarium nicht fälschen, wenn man zerfetzt auf der Erde liegt. Potter verdrängt gerne, aber er hat in meinen Erinnerungen etwas gesehen, dass sein großer Mentor ihn vors Schafott führen wollte, zum Wohle aller natürlich. Ja, ich habe ihm die Horkruxe verschwiegen, weil ich wusste, dass es so kommen würde. Als Lily starb, schwor ich ihren Sohn schützen und das tat ich weil ich Lily geliebt habe."

Es entstand eine gespannte Stille und Hestia war nicht sicher ob sie wirklich mehr hören wollte.

„Du kannst dir denken, was ich von seinem genialen Plan hielt, Voldemort den Jungen töten zu lassen, in der Hoffnung, dass er sich dabei selbst in die Luft jagt. Ich war 16 Jahre in diesem Kerker eingesperrt um zu verhindern, dass dem Jungen etwas zustößt. Das Harry Potter noch am Leben ist, ist reine Glückssache – Dumbledore konnte es nicht wissen.

Aber er hat mich ja für meine Treue entschädigt. Er hat mir seinen Zauberstab vermachen wollen, für den mich der dunkle Lord letztendlich umbringen wollte. Ich war ihm so dankbar, als ich auf dem Boden der heulenden Hütte lag"

Nachdem Snape geendet hatte, sah Hestia ihn versteinert an und wusste unwillkürlich, dass er die Wahrheit gesagt hatte.

„Es spielt keine Rolle mehr. Ich bin hier, weil du meine Eltern ermordet", sagte sie und erschrak über ihre eigene Gleichgültigkeit. Zum ersten Mal in dieser Nacht breitete sich Schrecken auf seinem Gesicht aus. Sie nutzte seinen Schock um ihren Zauberstab zu packen und auf ihn zu zutreten. „Flamma daemon", schrie sie und umfing ihn mit ihren Armen, während aus ihrem Zauberstab eine gewaltige Flamme hervortrat und zu einem Ungetüm formte, dass sie beide umschloss.

Durch ihren Kopf hallten noch immer die Worte des Professors Abrosum: „Die einzige wirklich erfolgreiche Methode, einen Vampir endgültig unschädlich zu machen, ist ein Dämonenfeuer."

Snape riss sich ruckartig von ihr los, durch das an ihr zehrende Flammenmeer konnte sie sehen sie seine dunkle Silhouette den Arm hob und den Zauberstab auf die Flammen richtete. Sie hatten beide Feuer gefangen und der kleine Raum war von tödlicher Hitze erfüllt wird. Bevor sie das Bewusstsein verlor sah sie wie Snape die Flammenwand zurückdrängte. Sie fühlte eine dumpfe Erleichterung als sie in die Dunkelheit glitt.

„Consanesco" Seine wispernde Stimme drang dumpf an ihr Ohr. Hestia das Feuer brannte noch immer auf ihrer Haut, als sie widerwillig ins Bewusstsein zurückkehrte.  
Snapes grauenhaft entstelltes Gesicht tauchte in ihrem Gesichtsfeld auf. Seine Haut hing in rohen Fetzen schwarz über seinen hohlen Wangenknochen und in seinen Augen stand der helle Wahnsinn. Ihr Verstand war von einem dichten Nebel aus Schmerz verhüllt, sie begriff nicht was hier geschah.

„Consanesco"  
Er versuchte es noch einmal, doch auch dieses Mal zeigte sich kaum Wirkung. Stattdessen engte sich ihr Blickfeld erneut ein und dunkle Flecken begannen vor ihren Augen zu tanzen.

„Lass mich los!", stieß sie brüchig hervor. Allmählich begriff sie, dass sie nicht mehr wirklich brannte, das vermeintliche Feuer brannte in der gewaltigen Wunde zu der ihr Körper geworden war.

„Du bist schwer verletzt!", seine Stimme war nicht mehr als ein heiseres Flüstern.

„Fürchtest du etwa ich könnte sterben?", fragte sie bitter und hustete gleich darauf so stark, dass sie meint innerlich zu explodieren.

Sie konnte spüren, dass er zitterte. „Es tut mir so leid."

„Lass es!", presste sie mühsam hervor, als er ein drittes Mal den Zauberstab hob.

Sie wusste, dass sie starb und es erstaunte sie nicht, dass sie nicht einmal ein wenig Angst fühlte – nur leere Gleichgültigkeit dem gegenüber, was mit ihr geschah.

„Ich werde es nicht zulassen", flüsterte er fieberhaft und beugte sich dicht über sie. Seine Haare strichen über ihre Wange. „Was tust du?", flüsterte sie.

Anstatt zu antworten, versenkte er vorsichtig seine Zähne in ihrem Hals, so sanft als würde er sie küssen und begann ihr Blut zu trinken. Hestia spürte seinen Biss nicht, doch etwas in ihr bäumte sich dagegen auf. Durch die trüben Schleier ihres Bewusstseins ahnte sie, dass etwas Schreckliches mit ihr geschah. Nach einer Weile setzte er ab und hob seine eigene Hand. Mit einer entschlossenen Bewegung riss er sich eine klaffende Wunde in den völlig verbrannten Handrücken und presste ihn an ihren Mund.

„Trink das! Sofort!", befahl er.

Sie spürte wie seine Worte langsam, wie durch klebrigen Brei, zu ihr durchsickerten. In einer entlegenen Ecke ihres Gedächtnisses fand sie eine Erinnerung. Ihre letzten Kraftreserven wurden einem letzten Aufbäumen geopfert.

„Nein! Lass mich sterben!", keuchte sie. Doch er fixierte mit seinen schwarzen Augen ihre und sprach mit eindringlicher Stimme: „TRINK"

Hestia wollte sich schreien, sich wehren, doch sie tat nichts der gleichen. Sie spürte mehr als das sie begriff, wie sie gehorsam die schwarze Flüssigkeit trank, die von seiner Hand tropfte. Das Schlucken bereitete ihr unvorstellbare Schmerzen, bis sie endlich in stille Dunkelheit sank.

Mit einem Mal war es ganz still geworden. Die Schritte waren verklungen und hatten nichts als Dunkelheit und Stille zurückgelassen. Regungslos lag er da und starrte an die Decke, während er spürte, wie langsam mit seinem Blut auch die Kraft aus seinem Körper strömte. Severus machte Anstalten den Kopf zu heben, doch selbst wenn der sofort einsetzende Schmerz irgendwie ertragbar gewesen wäre, wäre es ihm ohnehin nicht gelungen sich aufzusetzen. Nagini hatte ihn übel zugerichtet. Gedankenverloren malte er kleine Kreise in den staubigen Boden neben sich und versuchte den bohrenden Schmerz an seinem Hals zu ignorieren.

Es war das erste Mal seit Jahren, dass ihm seine Einsamkeit derart schmerzhaft bewusst wurde. Er wusste, dass wenn Voldemort die Chance bekam zurückzukehren, er Nagini ihr Werk vollenden lassen würde. Auf dem staubigen Boden liegen zu bleiben schien unklug und doch konnte es sich nicht dazu durchringen sich zu erheben.

Er konnte nicht leugnen, dass sich, trotz aller Gleichgültigkeit, etwas schaudernd in ihm zusammenzog, wenn er daran dachte von der Schlange zerfleischt zu werden.

Er hatte keine Angst vor dem Sterben -Tod war ohnehin ein Begriff zu dem er jeden Bezug verloren hatte - sondern viel mehr die Ungewissheit dessen, was darauf folgte.

Unruhig tippte er mit den Fingern auf die alten Holzdielen und lauschte dem Klang ihres dumpfen Widerhalls. Dann traf er eine Entscheidung.

Dem Schmerz zum Trotz presste er die Hände auf die Erde und begann langsam sich aufzusetzen. Er presste die Lippen fest aufeinander, um nicht vor Schmerz laut auszuschreien. Wie in Zeitlupe richtete er sich auf und suchte nach seinem Zauberstab. Er lag vergessen in einer staubigen Ecke. Er schnippte kurz mit den Fingern und murmelte „Accio". Gehorsam, wenn auch nicht ganz so zügig, wie sonst flog der Zauberstab in seine ausgestreckte Hand.

Wenige Minuten später verschwand Snape in der Dunkelheit.

So Fortsetzung folgt, wenn es euch gefallen hat denkt an das den Review-Button, wenn nicht gilt das natürlich genauso

danke fürs lesen :)


	7. Kapitel 7

Kapitel 7

Sie waren zu spät. Er wusste es in dem Augenblick, als seine Füße das Gras berührten, auf dem er appariert war. Noch bevor er die Augen geöffnet und das Feuer erblickt hatte, das bereits zehn Meter hohe Flamen schlug und die Nacht hell erleuchtete. Er schalt sich einen Idioten, dass er Jones nicht hatte überwachen lassen. Jemand, wie sie stand unter Schock, war gar nicht in der Lage vernünftig zu handeln.

Aber, was hieß in ihrem Fall vernünftig? Was zum Teufel hatte sie eigentlich vor?

Smith schnaufte und setzte seinen massigen Körper in Bewegung und folgte seinem Team den Hügel hinauf auf das Schloss zu. Er sandte inbrünstig ein Stoßgebet zum Himmel, Jones möge nicht in diesem Brennofen sein, denn sonst konnte er schon anfangen kreative Ideen für einen Bericht zu sammeln, indem er ihren Tod seinen Vorgesetzten beibog. Als er seine Kollegen einholte, hatten sie bereits ihre Zauberstäbe gezückt und machten sich an einem Abwehrmechanismus zu schaffen. Henry murmelte bereits einige Gegenzauber vor sich hin, fleißig unterstützt von Jacko und Harvey. Sie alle waren Neulinge und frisch ihrer Ausbildung entschlüpft. Nur eines von vielen Zeichen dafür, dass das Ministerium noch immer ein einziges Provisorium war. Grünschnäbel wurden in Sonderkommandos gesteckt. Sehnsüchtig dachte Smith an die Zeiten, in denen es ihm noch vergönnt gewesen war mit Profis zusammen zu arbeiten. Wieder einmal wurde ihm schmerzlich bewusst, dass die meisten von ihnen tot waren.

Dick hingegen gehörte zu eben jenem alten Eisen, zu dem sich auch Smith stolz zählte. Er war ein gewaltiges Faltengebirge neben dem sich selbst Smith, mit seinen 53 Jahren, wie ein apfelbackiger Bauernjunge fühlte. Die eisblauen, wässrigen Augen huschten unablässig durch die Gegend auf der Suche nach allem, was irgendwie verdächtig war.

„Wie weit seid ihr, Jungs?", fragte Smith. „Sind gleich soweit Boss, das Feuer hat die Barriere bereits erheblich geschwächt. Ist ein Dämonenfeuer, wenn ich mich nicht irre.", berichtete Henry eifrig. Smith musste keinen Seitenblick auf seinen Partner werfen, um zu wissen, dass dieser verdrießlich mit den Augen rollte. Dick verabscheute das Sommersprossengesicht seit es ihrem Team zugeteilt worden war.

„Gut!", kommentierte Smith bloß. Kurz darauf bekam er einen kräftigen Seitenhieb von Dick, der mit dem ausgestreckten Arm auf einen dunklen Punkt ein paar hundert Meter entfernt auf die Wiese deutete. Es sah aus als würde jemand sehr schnell rennen, doch er sah nicht mehr sehr gut und konnte den Schatten mehr erahnen, als erkennen, ganz im Gegensatz zu Dick. „Der Bastard haut ab und er hat das Mädchen dabei!", knurrte er, ohne sich jedoch irgendwie zu bewegen. Sie wussten beide, dass sie ihn nicht mehr rechtzeitig einholen würden, solange er sich noch im Schutzfeld befand und gleich würde er dann … Frustriert beobachtete Smith, wie sich seine eigene Prognose bewahrheitete, als Snape sich mit einem kräftigen Satz in die Luft erhob. Harvey drehte sich mit vor Aufregung gerötetem Gesicht zu ihnen um, das blonde Haar flog ihm wild um den Kopf: „Was sollen, wir tun, Sir? Er entkommt!"

„Sehr gut erkannt, Mister Deckoy!", murmelte Smith geistesabwesend, während er verfolgte, wie Snape über dem Horizont immer kleiner wurde und verschwand.

Hestias Körper brannte in einem unvorstellbaren Schmerz, der ihr den Verstand raubte, während sie gleichzeitig innerlich zu Eis erstarrte. Sie starrte auf sich selbst herab, wie auf eine Fremde und sah sich ins Nichts stürzen. Um sie herum war nichts als tiefe Schwärze, die an ihr zehrte und sie bewegungsunfähig machte. Ein stummer Schrei hallte durch ihren Kopf und die Angst schien sie zu zerreißen.

Hestia wusste nicht, wie lange es gedauert hatte, bis sie die Augen wieder aufschlug und durch die Finsternis blickte. Es schien eine Ewigkeit gewesen zu sein. Sie lag in einem kleinen dunklem Raum, auf einem großen Himmelbett. Es roch nach jahrhundertealtem Staub, der hing schwer in der Luft die ebenso alten Möbel überzog. Kälte kroch an ihr hoch, obwohl in einem Kamin ihr gegenüber noch Glut glomm. Hestia verfolgte aus dem linken Augenwinkel eine Spinne blitzschnell in die nächste ecke krabbeln und bemerkte eher beiläufig, wie deutlich sie deren Umrisse in dem schummrigen Dämmerlicht erkennen konnte.

Die unerträglich Stille die auf dem Raum lastete, wurde nur vom gelegentlichen Rascheln kleiner Tiere durchbrochen. Hestia versuchte sich aufzusetzen, sank jedoch gleich wieder erschöpft in die Kissen zurück.

Langsam kehrten ihre Erinnerungen zurück. Er hatte sie gewarnt, dass es in Schüben käme, dass es schlimmer werden würde. Und es war schlimmer geworden. Jedes Mal, wenn sie aus ihren Alpträumen hochgeschrocken war. Ihr Magen verkrampfte sich vor Wut und Verzweiflung, wenn sie daran dachte, wie er sich bemüht hatte, wie er versucht hatte ihr sein schreckliches Gebräu einzuflößen – er, der ihr das angetan hatte. Neben ihr auf dem Tisch stand eine Flasche gefüllt mit einer tiefroten Flüssigkeit, doch sie wusste, dass sie inzwischen nicht einmal die Kraft hatte aus ihr zu trinken, selbst wenn sie es gewollt hätte. Fast hoffte sie Severus würde kommen und sie aus ihrem Elend befreien, doch gleichzeitig war er ihr so verhasst, dass allein die Vorstellung seines Anblicks sie anwiderte. Gedankenverloren starrte sie an die Decke und beobachtete das muntere Treiben der Spinnen, in der dumpfen Hoffnung, es könnte sie von dem Brennen und der Käte ablenken. Sie hatte eine ganze Weile so dagelegen, als sich die Tür öffnete und Severus in den Türrahmen trat. Bleich, dünn und groß ragte seine Silhouette, beinahe wie ein Todesengel vor ihr auf. Seine schwarzen Augen durchbohrten sie und seine Stirn war in tiefe Falten gelegt.

„Du weißt, dass ich dich zwingen könnte", sagte er leise in die Stille hinein. Hestia verzog das Gesicht zu einem schmerzverzerrten Lächeln.

„Dann tu's doch", spie sie ihm so kraftlos entgegen, dass es viel mehr denn zornig kläglich klang.

Er zuckte mit den Schultern, betrat den Raum und legte zwei Holzscheite auf die beinahe verglühten Kohlen.

„Es wird immer schlimmer werden, das weißt du.", sagte er und trat an ihr Bett. Hestia schloss die Augen, sie wollte ihn nicht ansehen, vor allem nicht den verzweifelten Ausdruck in seinen Augen, denn das könnte ihren Hass auf ihn schwächen. Ein Gefühl, das sie sorgsam hütete und nährte, weil es sie auf grausame Weise aufrecht hielt. Als sie die Augen wieder öffnete, stand er noch immer direkt neben ihr und nahm die Flasche in seine schlanken Hände. Entschlossen beugte er sich zu ihr herunter und griff mit sanfter Gewalt, mit einer Hand nach ihrem Kinn, mit der anderen hielt er ihr die Flasche an den Mund. Hestia presste die Lippen zusammen und starrte ihn wütend an.

„Du musst!", rief er wütend. Sie fühlte sich elend. Ihr war klar, dass er Recht hatte, dass es nichts brachte, das Unvermeidliche hinaus zu zögern, dass sie irgendwann kapitulieren würde. Doch das hieße die Situation zu akzeptieren, sich zu fügen, alles hinzunehmen - das wogegen sie sich sträubte, seit sie das erste Mal die Augen geöffnet hatte.

Er hatte an ihrem Bett gestanden und auf sie herab gestarrt und hatte so wahnsinnig und elend ausgesehen, wie sie sich gefühlt hatte. Sie hatte nur ein einziges Wort gesagt: „Warum?" Für sie war es auch das Einzige, was zählte. Doch seine Antwort hatte sie nicht im Mindesten zufrieden gestellt. „Du wärst gestorben.", hatte er gesagt. „Ja, ich wäre gestorben. Deswegen, war ich gekommen, Severus!"

Er hatte nur den Kopf geschüttelt. „Ich konnte nicht … ich wollte nicht, dass du stirbst."

Tränen traten ihr in die Augen. Sie hatte nicht die Kraft ihn zu vertreiben, ihm ins Gesicht zu brüllen, dass es zu spät sei. Stattdessen öffnete sie den Mund und ließ zu, dass die rote Brühe ihre Kehle hinunter rann. Sie schmeckte bitter, klebrig, süß und faulig zugleich. Im ersten Moment verspürte sie den heftigen Drang, das Ganze sofort wieder auszuspucken, zwang sich jedoch mit Gewalt alles hinunter zuschlucken.  
„Mehr", wies Snape sie ungerührt an und nahm die Flasche erst weg, als Hestia sie vollständig geleert hatte. Obwohl sie sich keineswegs gut fühlte, musste sie sich eingestehen, dass das Brennen auf ihrer Haut verschwunden war. Sie konnte noch sehen, wie sich auf seinem Gesicht Erleichterung abzeichnete, dann fielen ihr die Augen vor Erschöpfung zu.

Smith saß, auf einer Lakritzstange kauend, an seinem Schreibtisch und grübelte. Sein Büro war ein kleiner Raum, der in der Art allgegenwärtigem Chaos versunken war, die es einem gerade noch gestattete sich ein Runde um eigene Achse zu drehen. Für unruhiges Auf- und Abgehen bot es keinen Raum mehr, doch zu derart hektischen Tätigkeiten verspürte er ohnehin keine Neigung.

Smith fragte sich, welche Rolle Jones inzwischen in dieser höchst eigenwilligen Schachpartie übernommen hatte, als eine neue Figur die Spielfläche betrat. Sie wurde von Dick angekündigt, der seine weiße Struwelmähne zur Tür hereingestreckte.

„Da is ein Mädel, dass über unseren Lieblingsblutsauger sprechen möchte!", sagte er.

Ächzend erhob sich Smith und trat aus seinem Büro. Das "Mädel", war eigentlich eine hübsche Frau Ende dreißig, womit sie zugegebenermaßen, im Vergleich zu Dick, trotzdem ein blutjunger Hüpfer war. "Odora Cogitas", stellte sie sich vor. Smith reichte ihr die Hand und war gleichermaßen beeindruckt von ihrem entschlossenen Händedruck, wie von ihrem durchdringenden Blick. Mit einer einladenden Geste bedeutete er ihr, an ihrem Konferenztisch Platz zu nehmen. Amüsiert beobachtete er, wie Harvey im Hintergrund immer wieder von seinem Schreibtisch hochsah und zu ihr hinüberlinste, was durchaus nicht weiter verwunderlich war. Mit ihren langen hellbraunen Locken und den großen milchschokoladenbraunen Augen lohnte sich durchaus auch ein zweiter Blick. Er setzte sich ebenfalls neben Dick an den Tisch.  
"So, denn lassen Sie mal hören, Kleine.", versuchte Dick charmant die Dinge in Bewegung zu bringen.  
Smith verzog kurz die Miene und ergänzte dann: „Was mein Partner zu sagen versucht hat ist, dass sein Name Frederick Danes ist, dass mein Name Sackory Smith ist und dass wir für jeden Hinweis dankbar sind." Dick grunzte nur abschätzig, sagte jedoch nichts. Miss Cogitas sah sie erstaunt an.  
"Ich hoffe nur, dass ich sie nicht enttäusche. Ich habe keinen Hinweis auf Professor Snape's Verbleib."  
Smith war überrascht und dem unwillkürlichen Grunzen an seiner Seite nach zu urteilen, galt das auch für Dick. Was sollte das heißen "Professor Snape"? Es war wirklich kein Geheimnis, dass man ihm den Professorentitel schon vor einer Weile aberkannt hatte.

Und warum genau wollten sie uns dann sprechen?", fragte er, darum bemüht nicht allzu ungeduldig zu klingen.  
„Um ihnen mitzuteilen, dass Severus Snape nicht das ist, wofür sie ihn halten.", sagte sie ruhig. Er hatte es geahnt und allmählich ging es ihm auf den Keks. Das war jetzt schon die zweite Frau, die sich vor Snape stellte und Smith fragte sich allmählich, ob es diesem wohl peinlich wäre, wenn er wüsste, wie sie für ihn in die Bresche sprangen. Was war das nur mit Snape und den Frauen? Soweit Smith wusste, sah er nicht einmal besonders gut aus.  
„Also wir halten ihn für einen gefährlichen Vampir und Mörder und Sie?", er konnte sich dieses bisschen Zynismus einfach nicht verkneifen.  
Cogitas sah ihn völlig unbeeindruckt an. „Er ist ein Vampir, aber er tötet keine Menschen. Er hat einen Trank entwickelt, der als Blutersatz fungiert. Deshalb hat Dumbledore ihn in Hogwarts beschäftigen können."

Smith musste zugeben, dass diese Erklärung einleuchtend war und einige offene Fragen beantwortete. Zum Beispiel, wie Snape in Hogwarts existiert hatte und wie es kam das niemand hinter sein Geheimnis gekommen war.

„Woher wissen Sie das, wenn ich fragen darf?", fragte Smith und versuchte möglichst so zu klingen, als erzählte sie ihm damit keineswegs etwas Neues. Miss Cogitas schien nicht beleidigt über seine Frage, sondern sagte mit geradezu bemerkenswerter Selbstverständlichkeit: „Er hat es mir gesagt. Ich habe das Zeug gesehen und gerochen. Es stinkt entsetzlich."  
Nun das war nicht unbedingt Beweiskräftig, aber die bisher beste Erklärung, die er hatte.

Dick mischte sich nun ins Gespräch: „Das ist eine sehr interessante Geschichte und auch sehr vorbildlich von ihm, aber leider hilft uns das nicht weiter." Zum ersten Mal reagierte sie gereizt: „Und warum nicht? Seine Verfolgung ist unter diesem Aspekt betrachtet völlig unangebracht!"

Dick öffnete gerade den Mund zu einer, wie Smith ihn, kannte heftigen Erwiderung, als er dazwischen fuhr: „Ich denke du urteilst hier sehr vorschnell, Dick!" Er wandte sich ihr wieder zu und fragte: „Was genau war das für ein Trank?"  
„Er basierte auf einem alten Rezept, das von einem Zauberer aus dem 17. Jahrhundert entwickelt worden war, aber noch nicht funktionierte. Er hat ihn weiter entwickelt. Der Trank ist übrigens hochkomplex. Ich hatte die Gelegenheit die Formel zu überfliegen, sie ist recht beeindruckend."  
Es war unmöglich den bewundernden, respektvollen Ton in ihrer Stimme zu überhören, der in jedem Wort mitschwang.  
Dick hatte inzwischen beschlossen, an dieser, in seinen Augen völlig überflüssigen Konversation, nicht mehr teilzunehmen und bewunderte demonstrativ einen alten Aktendeckel, der vor ihm auf dem Tisch lag. „Seltene Zutaten?", erkundigte sich Smith derweil neugierig.  
„Sehr seltene", antwortete Cogitas bereitwillig und scheinbar erfreut über sein unerwartetes Interesse. Nachdenklich tippte Smith mit einem Finger auf dem Tisch.  
„Wie kommt es, dass er Ihnen das erzählt hat? Er ist nicht gerade dafür bekannt aus dem Nähkästchen zu plaudern."

Ihr Gesicht verharrte in der gelassenen Miene die sie schon die ganze Zeit vor sich her trug, doch im Tonfall ihrer Stimme lag nun etwas Warnendes.  
„Ich wusste sehr früh, was er ist und aus diesem Grund hat er es mir gesagt." Es war klar, dass sie nicht bereit war noch etwas zu diesem Thema zu sagen.  
Es entstand eine kurze, angespannte Pause, dann fragte sie: „Warum habe ich das Gefühl, dass meine Aussage keinen Einfluss auf ihre Vorwürfe ihm gegenüber hatte?"  
Smith hasste, diese Momente in denen man jemandem sagen musste, dass es den Weihnachtsmann nicht gibt, die Ostereier von den eigenen Eltern strategisch platziert wurden und die Welt mehr Farben, als nur schwarz und weiß hat. Er wusste, dass Snape ihr aus irgendeinem Grund wichtig war und das sie die Wahrheit, seine Wahrheit, also die des Ministeriums hart treffen würde. Sie tat ihm leid, weil sie ihm sympathisch war, weil sie noch nicht jeden Elan, nicht jenen Glauben an das Richtige und Gute verloren hatte. Deswegen zögerte er kurz bevor er sagte: „Die Vorwürfe gegen ihn sind etwas vielfältiger, als sie vielleicht vermuten würden. Es tut mir leid Sie zu enttäuschen, aber wir sind gezwungen Severus Snape trotz ihrer Aussage zu verfolgen. Trotzdem haben Sie uns sehr geholfen und wir sind Ihnen sehr zu Dank verpflichtet."  
Dick schnaubte leise, doch Smith ignorierte ihn, wenn sie die Wahrheit gesagt hatte und er ging instinktiv davon aus, dass dem so war, hatte sie wenigstens dieses bisschen Höflichkeit verdient. Als Cogitas gegangen war, sagte Dick verächtlich.

„Sie haben uns sehr geholfen, also ich bitte dich. Was sollte denn der Scheiß? Ich mein selbst, wenn sie die Wahrheit sagt und nicht auf ein hübsches Märchen reingefallen ist."  
Smith schüttelte langsam den Kopf und nahm sich eine Lakritzstange. „Ich halte ihre Geschichte für gar nicht so abwegig. Du bist ein alter Sturkopf, mein Alterchen. Es ist zumindest eine gute Erklärung für seine Anstellung in Hogwarts und wenn sie Recht hat nützt uns das!"

Dick sah ihn zweifelnd an, wartete jedoch ab. Sie kannten sich lange genug, als dass er erkannte, wenn sein Partner auf etwas hinaus wollte. Smith kaute genüsslich auf der schwarzen Stange und lies Dick noch ein bisschen warten. Dann begann er langsam: „Also unser lieber Snape liegt auf dem Boden der heulenden Hütte … verletzt … ein bisschen groggy … wie auch immer er da abgehauen ist … er ist jedenfalls wieder gut zu Fuß … wie wir letztens ja gesehen haben. Also, wenn das mit dem Trank stimmt hat es ihn bestimmt einiges von dem Zeug gekostet wieder fit zu werden … dürfte seine Vorräte geschröpft haben und wie wir jetzt wissen, sind das nicht nur ein paar Gartenkräuterchen." Dick hatte inzwischen erkannt worauf Smith hinaus wollte. „Er braucht Nachschub."  
Smith nickte.


	8. Kapitel 8

**Kapitel 8 **

Als Hestia die Augen**,** aufschlug hatte sich ihre Verfassung grundlegend verändert. Sie fühlte sich gestärkt, geradezu von Kraft durchströmt. Mühelos stand sie auf und trat an das Fenster, durch dessen Vorhänge helles Sonnenlicht drang, das auf die staubigen Dielen fiel. Hestia zog die Vorhänge zur Seite und schloss die Augen, als das Sonnenlicht auf ihre Haut fiel und sie wärmte sie. Langsam wurde die Wärme intensiver, bis sie sich zu immer unerträglicher werdender Hitze steigert. Ihre Haut begann zu spannen und zu schmerzen, sodass sie sich auf die trockenen Lippen biss und zog in den Schatten zurück. In einer Ecke neben dem Fenster hing ein großer**,** in Gold gerahmter Spiegel, dessen glatte Oberfläche von einer dichten Staubschicht überzogen war. Langsam, wie in Trance fuhr sie mit den Händen darüber und legte ihr Spiegelbild frei, sodass zunächst ihr Hals und nach und nach ihr ganzer Oberkörper zum Vorschein kam. Sie starrte in ihr eigenes blasses Gesicht, auf die tiefliegenden grauen Augen, um die sich dunkle Ringe gezogen hatten. Ihre Haut spannte sich straff über den hohen Wangenknochen, ihre Lippen waren beinahe farblos. Sie war zu ihrem eigenen Schatten geworden, einem Wesen mit entfernter Ähnlichkeit zu der Frau, die sie einmal gewesen war. Schwarze Tränen traten ihr in die Augen und sie beobachtete, wie sie sich ihren Weg über ihr Gesicht bahnten und dunkle Spuren hinter sich herzogen.

Snape hatte ihr den Rücken zugewandt und saß in einem alten Ohrensessel, als Hestia das geräumige Wohnzimmer im ersten Stock betrat.

„Es geht dir besser", stellte er fest ohne sich umzudrehen. Sie konnte den seinen Ton nicht deuten, er war so neutral, geradezu pervers sachlich.

Ihre Wut kehrte zurück, kalt und brennend fraß sie duch ihre Eingeweide und weckte in ihr das Bedürfnis ihm mit primitivsten Mitteln möglichst großen Schmerz zuzufügen.

Für das, was er ihren Eltern angetan hatte; für seine bloße Existenz.

Leise, aber bestimmt sagte sie: „Gib mir meinen Zauberstab zurück!"

Er stand auf, wandte sich jedoch nicht zu ihr herum. „Warum habe ich das Gefühl, dass du damit eine große Dummheit begehen würdest?", fragte er mit leisem Spott in der Stimme. Sie antwortete nicht darauf, sondern wartete ab. Er schien nicht vor zu haben, die Situation zu kommentieren und so lastete eine drückende Still auf ihnen, bis Hestia sagte: „Gib ihn mir!"  
Jetzt drehte er sich um und kam langsam auf sie zu, wobei er keinen Augenblick die Augen von ihrem Gesicht abwandte.

„Und wenn ich es nicht tue?", fragte er als er direkt vor ihr stehen geblieben war.

„Dann wirst du den Tag verfluchen, an dem du mich hierher gebracht hast!", flüsterte sie scharf und sah ihm fest in die Augen. Hestia war trotzt ihrer Wut klar, dass sie nichts gegen ihn ausrichten konnte, schon gar nicht unbewaffnet. Sie standen sich eine Weile gegenüber, den Blick fest auf den anderen gerichtet, als wollten sie herausfinden wer zuerst blinzelt.

„Mach keinen Blödsinn, ja?", sagte er schließlich und ging zu einem nahen Wandschrank. Er holte ihren Zauberstab hervor und legte ihn **in **ihre ausgestreckten Hände. Sie unterdrückte den Impuls ihm den erstbesten Fluch aufzuhalsen, der ihr in den Sinn kam**,** sondern ließ den Stab in ihrem Umhang gleiten.

„Braves Mädchen!", kommentierte er sarkastisch und beschwor so eine erneute Wutwelle herauf.

„Ich hasse dich!", sagte sie unvermittelt.

Er verzog keine Miene, nicht ein Muskel seines Gesichts bewegte sich.  
„Ich weiß nicht, was du willst, Hestia. Ich habe dir gesagt wer und was ich bin. Ich habe dich gewarnt, immer und immer wieder. Es ist nicht mein Fehler dass du mir nicht geglaubt hast.", erwiderte er nach kurzem Schweigen.

Sie wusste nicht, was sie antworten sollte und verließ stattdessen schnell den Raum. Draußen betrachtete sie ihre zitternden Hände. Es waren nicht seine Worte, die sie so aus der Fassung gebracht hatten, sondern ihre eigenen. Denn ihr war, in dem Moment, als sie es aussprach, klar geworden, dass sie log.

Miss Amanda Woodwurth galt als Frau mit Haaren auf den Zähnen und das obwohl sie aus Frankreich kam, dem Land in dem das Leben angeblich so leicht und die Frauen so schön waren. Smith war nicht der Meinung, dass sie Haare auf den Zähnen hatte, seiner Ansicht nach waren es eher Zöpfe. Mit verschränkten, knöchrigen Armen saß die Leiterin der Abteilung für magische Strafverfolgung vor ihm, die hellgrünen Falkenaugen in ihn gebohrt, als wollte sie ihn allein durch ihren Blick in ein Häufchen Asche verwandeln. Doch für dieses Einschüchhterungsgetue war Smith entschieden zu alt, zu erfahren und zu gleichgültig. Er hatte ihr die Situation vernünftig dargelegt und er wusste sie würde früher oder später darauf eingehen müssen, aber eben erst nachdem sie ihre „ich-bin-der-Boss-und-du-hast-den-letzten-Einsatz-verbockt-Nummer abgezogen hatte.

Woodworth schüttelte ruckartig ihren kurzen, silbernen Pferdeschwanz, dann sagte sie: „Eine vollständige Observierung des gesamten Schulgelände von Hogwarts, auf ihren Verdacht hin, dass er innerhalb der nächsten Tage dort auftaucht."

Ihre Stimme war eisig und spöttisch zugleich. Smith seufzte innerlich. „Was denn sonst?", dachte er, sagte aber stattdessen: „Wenn Sie immer noch darauf bestehen die Verfolgung von Snape fortzuführen, dann wäre dies ein geeigneter Zeitpunkt sie zum Abschluss zu bringen."

„Was soll das heißen, falls Sie darauf bestehen … seit wann steht das zur Debatte?", schnappte sie.

Smith antwortete ruhig: „Nach allem, was wir wissen, stellt er zur Zeit keine Gefahr dar. Wir haben keinerlei Meldung von Vampirangriffen aus der Gegend um Schottland erhalten."

Ihr Gesichtsausdruck verhärtete sich, wenn das überhaupt möglich war. Es sah beinahe so aus als wären die Falten um ihre Augen und den Mund zu Granit erstarrt.

„Wollen Sie damit sagen, dass sie der Meinung sind, dass dieses Wesen eine Absolution verdient hat nur, weil es nicht dumm genug ist uns eine Leichenspur zu legen?"

Man hätte jetzt weiter argumentieren können, dass es sich im Grunde, seiner Ansicht nach um einen Menschen im weiteren Sinne handelte, dass diese Leichenspur schon seit Jahren ausgeblieben ist, dass das Ministerium andere Sorgen hatte, wie die anstehenden Wahlen des Zaubereiministers, die Besetzung leer gebliebener Posten, die Bearbeitung von Anträgen auf Personalaufstockungen, wie sein eigener der, wie er argwöhnte noch immer irgendwo in den feinsäuberlich gestapelten Papierbergen schlummerte, die sich vor ihr auftürmten. Doch Smith wusste, dass es vergebens wäre und er sich dadurch nur zusätzlich und unnötig ihren Zorn zuziehen würde. Also schwieg er.

„Ich bin der Meinung, dass ihr Team dieser Aufgabe gewachsen sein sollte.", sagte sie nach einer Weile.

Smith schüttelte energisch den Kopf. „Die Observierung kriegen wir hin, dass ist kein Problem. Aber ihn zu fangen, wenn er in die Falle tappt nein, das nicht. Der einzige Auror unseres Teams wird nächstes Jahr 89, ich bin bis jetzt nur noch am Leben, weil man mich nie in Kampfeinheiten hat sehen wollen und das aus gutem Grund und achja wir wollen das Sahnehäubchen unserer schlagkräftigen Truppe nicht vergessen, drei Grünschnäbel, die vor zwei Jahren gelernt haben wie rum man einen Zauberstab hält."

Ein bisschen stolz stellte er fest, dass es ihm gelungen war sie ein winzig kleines Bisschen zu amüsieren, nicht dass sie eine Miene verzogen hätte, aber es blitzte für einen Augenblick in ihren Augen.

„Sie observieren, ich stelle eine Woche lang einen Spezialtrupp von fünf Leuten, fünf guten Leuten auf Abrufbereitschaft. Sobald er kommt ist das Team vor Ort und wir bringen die Sache endlich hinter uns. Ich hoffe sehr für sie, dass sie Recht behalten, Smith."

Er lag gerade ausgestreckt vor ihr, die Auge geschlossen, die Hände auf der Brust verschränkt, in einer beinahe majestätischen Haltung und schien zu schlafen. Es war fast zu einfach gewesen in sein Zimmer zu gelangen. Er hatte nicht einmal abgeschlossen.

Hestia stand mit erhobenem Zauberstab vor seinem Bett, während er ohne einen Muskel zu bewegen still dalag. Sie dachte darüber nach, welchen Fluch sie ihm zuerst aufhalsen sollte. Die Ganzkörperklammer war zwar nicht besonders originell, ließ aber viel Spielraum für weitere Maßnahmen. Sie hatte noch nicht einmal den Mund geöffnet, da regte er sich plötzlich, gelangweilt und mit noch immer geschlossenen Augen murmelte er:

„Richtig das ist wirklich nicht sehr originell."

Instinktiv und gegen besseres Wissen**,** schoss sie den Fluch ab, woraufhin sie prom**p**t heftig zurückprallte und auf den Rücken geworfen wurde, völlig bewegungsunfähig. Zum ersten Mal erwies sich ihr neuer Zustand, insofern nützlich, als dass sie nicht gezwungen war nach Luft zu schnappen. Severus musste sich selbst mit einem sehr effektiven Schutzzauber umgeben haben, an dem der Fluch abgeprallt war.

Ihre Ganzkörperklammer war auch nicht schlecht gewesen, sodass es ihr nicht einmal gelang einige passende Bemerkungen zwischen den Zähnen hervorzupressen, obwohl sie nichts unversucht ließ. So konnte sie nur ala**r**miert mit den Augen verfolgen, wie Severus sich gemächlich und elegant erhob und langsam auf sie zukam, den Zauberstab lässig in der rechten Hand haltend. Es war ihr unklar, wie es ihm gelungen war**,** ih**n **so schnell zu greifen.

„Ich wusste, **dass du damit** nur Unfug anstellen würdest", sagte er gelassen von oben herab, während er sie ihres Zauberstabs entledigte. Sein Ton machte sie noch wütender.

Ihr war klar gewesen, dass sie ihm nicht gewachsen war, dass sie ihm nicht ernsthaft hätte schaden können, aber sie hatte auf ein wenig Rache, ein wenig Genugtuung gehofft. Er hockte heruntergebeugt neben ihr, sein Gesicht eine Hand breit von ihrem entfernt, doch sein Gesichtsausdruck war weniger triumphierend, als vielmehr resigniert. Es war eigenartig ihn so über sich zu haben ohne seine Körperwärme zu spüren.

„Ich will dir nicht wehtun, also lass den Unsinn!", flüsterte er, diesmal weniger arrogant, als vielmehr bittend.

Sie starrte ihn nur zornig an, für mehr fehlte es ihr an Bewegungsspielraum. Mit einem Schnippen seines Stabes hob er den Klammerfluch auf.

„Du widerst mich an!", stieß sie augenblicklich hervor. Für einen Moment schien es ihr fast, als hätten ihre Worte ihn getroffen, doch schon im nächsten Augenblick war sie sicher, sich geirrt zu haben, denn er hatte bereits wieder seine wächserne Maske aufgesetzt. Sie stand auf, bemüht ihre Würde wieder herzustellen und wusste, dass es ihr nicht wirklich gelang.

Snape sagte leise: „Daran kann ich nichts ändern. Ich kann nur versuchen dir zu helfen. Deshalb habe ich dich nach Malfoy Manor gebracht. Wir sind hier sicher. Lucius ist in Haft und Narcissa mit Draco auf der Flucht."

Hestia antwortete nicht, sondern befingerte nur nervös ihren Zauberstab, obwohl sie wusste, wie lächerlich ein zweiter Angriff wäre und wie demütigend er enden würde. Die kleine Kammer, sein durchdringender Blick und ihre entsetzliche Hilflosigkeit schienen sie geradezu zu erdrücken.

Malfoy Manor thronte majestätisch am Rand einer Steilküste, die beinahe senkrecht ins Meer stürzte. Der Wind war zu einem Sturm angewachsen, der an ihr zu zerren schien, als wollte er sie in die Tiefe reißen, um sie mit den Wellen unerbittlich gegen die Felswände zu schleudern. Der Mond schimmerte vereinzelt zwischen den tief hängenden Wolken hervor und warf sein blasses Licht, wie weiße Pfützen auf die schlammige Erde. Hestia stand, in den Abgrund starrend, an der Klippe und hörte nichts, als das Rauschen und Donnern der Brandung. Ihre schwarzen langen Haare flogen ihr wild um den Kopf und ihr schwarzer Umhang umflatterte sie, wie eine aufgescheuchte Fledermaus. Alles in ihr schrie danach einfach hinunter zu springen, loszulassen, zu fliehen, ohne darüber nachzudenken. Doch genau das tat sie seit Stunden, trotz Wind und Kälte genau an dieser Stelle. Die Ungewissheit dessen, was sie in der Tiefe erwarten würde quälte sie, denn der Tod würde es nicht sein und alles andere fürchtete sie viel zu sehr, als das sie es wagen würde sich fallen zu lassen.

„Ich wusste, dass du kommen würdest.", sagte er, ohne sich umzudrehen.

„Ich habe keine Wahl.", erwiderte sie resigniert und wusste instinktiv, dass er nichts anderes erwartet hatte. Sie hatte keine Kraft, keine Entschlossenheit mehr die Tatsachen zu bekämpfen.

Sie wartete darauf, dass er etwas sagte, irgendetwas. Doch im Grunde gab es nichts zu sagen, das die Situation besser oder auch nur erträglicher gemacht hätte.

„Es tut mir leid", sagte er plötzlich unvermittelt. „Ich wusste nicht, wer sie waren und das hat auch nie eine Rolle gespielt. Nicht für mich. Ich wusste nur, dass sie ohnehin gestorben wären."

Sie brauchte einen Augenblick um zu begreifen, dass er von ihren Eltern sprach. Doch seine Worte hatten nichts tröstliches, sie waren höchstens ehrlich. Doch was nützte das?

„Ich hätte dich nicht zu dem machen dürfen, was ich bin", gab er zu und drehte sich zu ihr um. Hestia sah ihn aus tiefliegenden Augen, wässrig und leer, vorwurfsvoll an, der Mund zu einer unnahbaren Miene verkrampft.

Snape schien zum ersten Mal ernst ein wenig verunsichert, so als wählte er seine nächsten Worte mit besonderem Bedacht.

„Wenn du hier bleibst, musst du mich als das akzeptieren, was ich bin und das gleiche gilt für dich selbst."

Sie sah ihn mit einem beinahe ironischen Blick an, lächelte jedoch nicht. Dann fragte sie tonlos: „Und was bist du, Severus Snape?"

Er sah ihr direkt in die Augen und sprach leise, aber deutlich:

„Ich bin ein Mörder. Ich habe Menschen getötet, um selbst zu überleben. Ich habe immer nur mir selbst gehorcht und das werde ich auch in Zukunft tun."

Sie sah ihn müde an und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß nicht ob ich das akzeptieren kann, aber ich werde es müssen, zumindest muss ich es versuchen."

Wenn sie nicht bei ihm blieb würde sie seinen Trank nicht bekommen und früher oder später zu dem werden, wofür sie ihn verabscheute.


End file.
